


in which revenge is a dish best served burning hot and it escalates a bit too far

by derseroyalty



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS squad - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School AU, M/M, evan and tyler's friendship is my aesthetic, haven't seen this idea yet so I wanted to go for it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/pseuds/derseroyalty
Summary: why can’t anyone ever just talk about what happened instead of dating out of revenge because it never goes well.and yet, here we are.





	1. what the actual shit evan

**Author's Note:**

> sup everyone!!!
> 
> I think it's obvious which fandom is my main bc of our favorite 2nd person POV lmao
> 
> aight enjoy and peace out

Drama has a lovely tendency to start at parties. 

For tonight, it seems that yours is in full swing and might result with the cops getting called, but you’re currently too tipsy to care.

Your name is Evan Fong and you are having the time of your life.

It’s November, senior year in high school, and you are cruising through school with high B’s and chilling with your best friends. Goddamn, you’re too hyped up to really remember anything else.

You swing by the kitchen, startling one of your best friends Brock. He jumps as you laugh loudly. With a shake of his head, he composes himself rather quick. “What’s up dude?”

“I,” you slur, “am having a great time. I think I’m…uh…”

“Drunk,” Brock supplies, and you laugh again. “Yeah that!”

A girl from your government class stops by the ‘bar’ that’s set up in the kitchen and Brock quickly makes her a drink. Luckily for you, a reason why your parties were so good is because Brock was there. He was the unofficial bartender and an all-around good guy, so everyone knew he was chill.

Plus, he made really good margaritas. 

“Have you seen anyone else around?” You shake off the beer you had about thirty minutes ago. “I haven’t seen anyone except for, shit…”

“Luke, who’s DJing.” Brock smiles, wiping his hands with a towel. “Jon, Tyler, Marcel, and Craig are upstairs playing Spin the Bottle. I haven’t seen anyone else yet, but I’m pretty sure I heard Daithi and Lui somewhere in the crowd.”

“Alright, thanks.” You wave and head back off into the loud bass, feeling yourself wake up again as you bounce around. Maybe you’ll join that Spin the Bottle game, seemed like a lot of fun!!

As you head upstairs, you witness Tyler yank Marcel down and give him a giant kiss. Jonathan cackles and Craig looks a bit uncomfortable as he laughs too. 

“Screw you Tyler!! You taste like beer!!” Marcel complains, rolling his eyes as he wipes his mouth. 

“What’s going on?” You join your best friends, grinning at everyone. “I think I’m a bit drunk, Brock told me so. Are you not gonna drink Marcel?”

“I’m the designated driver, idiot.” Marcel sighs out. He wrinkles his nose as Jon wheezes next to him. “Thank god you decided to throw his party at your fucking house because I am NOT driving your drunk ass around.”

You take a glance at Jon, who’s laughing at something Craig said. Your cheeks warm as you think of your best friend and the obvious crush you have on him. 

“Earth to Evan!” Tyler yells, giving you that smug ass look. You sigh and turn to him, feeling your beer settle into your stomach. “What is it this time Wildcat?”

“Hey, you bitch. You promised no gamer tags here!!” Tyler complains, throwing his hands into the air. “Fuckin’ VanossGaming over here tellin’ me shit. You don’t pay me enough for this.”

“BasicallyIDoWrk is a fuckboy!!” Jon does his loud laugh, giggling as he turns to Marcel. 

“Maybe we can agree on something, H2O Delirious.” Marcel snorts. “Mini Ladd is a little bitch!!”

Everyone hollers as Craig sighs deeply. “You right, you absolutely right.” 

You lean back and enjoy your friends yelling at each other. This is the life, honestly. You don’t know where you’d be without your friends; they’ve made your life wonderful. 

As you laugh at a joke Marcel makes, Tyler catches your eye. You look over at him, watching him grin. He jerks his head to the right and gets up; you realize what he’s implying and gets up as well.

Jon looks at you curiously as you move. “Where you going bitch?” He laughs, making your insides go warm. 

“Don’t worry about it,” you wink at him. “I won’t be long.”

Tyler takes you into the closet that everyone used to hide in when they were younger. You’ve heard all the closet jokes and from the way Tyler’s smiling, he’s about to make another one.

“So Evan,” he begins, closing the door and locking it. You set up the customary flashlights and sit across from Tyler, trying not to laugh as he holds a flashlight up to his face. “Do I look spooky enough for you?”

"You look like a bitch.”

“Takes one to know one!!” Tyler laughs. “Anyways, dude, what’s up with you and Jon? We all know you’re gay as hell for him, we just wanna know when you’re gonna ask him.”

“I’m bi, there’s a difference.” You roll your eyes. “It’s just…I don’t know how to say it. I’ve been trying, promise!!!”

“Okay, how about you practice on me?” Tyler puffs out his chest. You laugh and shake your head. “That sounded so wrong, dude.”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m serious though! I think you should do it.” Tyler winks at you. 

You think it over. It _would_ be good practice, and Tyler _is_ one of your best friends excluding Brock and Marcel. You stare into Tyler’s bright blue eyes. 

“Prepare to have me woo the absolute shit out of you.” You grin. Tyler’s eyes go huge and he snorts. 

You grab his hands and tug him up, Tyler grunting as he towers over you. You dramatically put a hand to your chest and hold Tyler’s other hand. “Tyler, my darling, the love of my life, my shining star, I love you so much.” You pretend it’s Jon in front of you, the idiot who you fell in love with over a year ago. “You mean the world to me and I don’t know what I would do without you. You’ve supported me with my gaming life, you’ve joined me on this adventure, and you’re sweet, smart, kind, hilarious, and one of a kind.”

Tyler swoons and whispers under his breath, “Evan holy shit.”

You grin and continue. “I know we’re partners in crime, and we’re the best duo out there, so will you be my partner on a date?”

Tyler grips your face, playing his part, and moans out loud, “Mr. Evan _oooooohhhhh._ ”

You laugh as Tyler gives you a peck on the forehead out of pure friendship. “Is that a yes?”

“You damn right that’s a yes. Holy shit I’ve been charmed. My dick is ready for you.” Tyler cackles, while you pat your blushing cheeks. 

"Wow, I didn't think I'd be able to do that.” You admit, trying to find the flashlight at your feet. “Thank you for giving me the courage, Tyler.”

“No problem babe.” Tyler winks again. “That was good shit.”

Outside the door, you hear footsteps running off, and you briefly wonder what that was about. 

Tyler cocks his head as well. “It sounded like they were outside the door…was that any of our friends?”

“Nah, I wouldn’t worry about it.” You shrug. “Everyone knows I have a crush on Jon. They’d know I was fucking with you.”

Tyler laughs. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go steal some food dude, I heard Brian brought some food but he hid it somewhere.”

“There is nothing he can’t hide from us, the dramatic duo of Vanoss and Wildcat!!” You snort, unlocking the closet. Tyler trips as he tries to get out and you hold onto him around his waist, holding him up until he gets his balance.

“Thanks bitch.” He laughs, scanning the area. “Aw fuck, where did everyone go? They were just here a second ago.” 

“Maybe they went downstairs!!” You respond, trying to catch a glimpse of anyone. “Wait a second, there’s Marcel!”

You and Tyler rush over, grinning as Marcel yells angrily right as he comes out of the bathroom. “FUCK YOU GUYS!!! But literally, _fuck you guys_.”

“Jeez, who pissed in your Cheerios?” You grumble, not noticing Tyler’s expression of _what the fuck._ “You seem grumpier than usual.”

“I’m PISSED. What the FUCK did you do to Jon?” Marcel growls, noticing the way you and Tyler are standing. “Evan Fong, you better not have done what I think you did.”

“What’d I do?!” You hold your hands up, confused. “I was with Tyler and he was helping me practice my lines for when I ask Jon out. I’m pretty fucking nervous about it. Where’d he go?”

Marcel stares at you, all the anger draining out of his face. “You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what?!” You snap. “Marcel, _what is it. _”__

__Marcel swallows, and you notice how he looks away. “Jon went to go check on you and heard you confessing to Tyler about asking him out. He came back crying and left with Luke and Craig.”_ _

__You take a step back, your heart stopping. Next to you, Tyler tenses up. “Craig left too?”_ _

__Everyone knew about Tyler’s crush on Craig. It was pretty damn obvious._ _

__“Yeah. They’re both gone, Brock’s trying to calm everyone down.” Marcel swallows. “But you weren’t asking him out?”_ _

__“No!!! He was helping me with Jon!!!” You grit your teeth, agitated as shit. “Oh my fucking god. What have we done?”_ _

__“We didn’t do anything!!!” Tyler yells, angrily wiping his eyes. “This is horseshit!”_ _

__Marcel sighs and checks his phone, eyes closing. “Luke is furious. Said he’s going to beat your ass for breaking Jon’s heart.”_ _

__“I didn’t though!” You protest weakly. “Does he really think I asked Tyler out?”_ _

__“We all thought it was kinda suspicious, but no one really knew what to say.” Marcel shrugs. “But I do believe you. We just gotta convince Jon that you weren’t actually asking Tyler out.”_ _

__You run a hand through your hair and slump against the wall. “Fuck, I need a drink.”_ _

__"And Craig?” Tyler asks, jaw clenched. “What about him?”_ _

__“Apparently according to Luke, he’s heartbroken too. Tyler, his crush is pretty fucking obvious. Hearing the two of you must’ve hit both of them pretty hard.”_ _

__Tyler groans loudly and storms off downstairs, dragging you behind him. Marcel follows silently with his phone._ _

__“WHERE THE FUCK IS BROCK?!” Tyler roars, letting your arm go. Everyone who’s still at the party turns to stare at your group in shock._ _

__“There’s Evan!”_ _

__“I heard Jon had a crush on him.”_ _

__"I guess not anymore, I think he and Tyler are dating now.”_ _

__“And what about Craig?”_ _

__“The British dude? Oh shit…”_ _

__“Tyler? Evan? Marcel?”_ _

__The last question makes you turn to stare into Brock, who looks shocked and heartbroken. You’re briefly aware that your hands are shaking. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Marcel grabbing Tyler to try and calm him down._ _

__“Brock,” you rasp out. “What happened.”_ _

__Brock doesn’t even hesitate. He knows exactly what you want, and he gestures around to the party. There’s a figure standing at the DJ station and you realize it’s Daithi; with Luke gone, someone had to step in for the music._ _

__You feel like shit._ _

__“You and Tyler headed off somewhere and Jon wanted to know where you both went.” Brock begins. “When he found you both in the closet hiding spot, he heard you say something like wooing the shit out of Tyler.”_ _

_Prepare to have me woo the absolute shit out of you._

__“You started saying stuff about love and how much he meant to you.” Brock looks away and you start shaking more. He heard that much??? Jon heard everything??_ _

_Tyler, my darling, the love of my life, my shining star, I love you so much._

__

_You mean the world to me and I don’t know what I would do without you._

____

____

_I know we’re partners in crime, and we’re the best duo out there, so will you be my partner on a date?_

__

__You can’t stop the tears streaming down your face._ _

__

__"When Tyler said yes, Jon took off running and came back to the group. He told everyone what happened and Craig started crying too. They both left and Marcel tried figuring out what was going on while heading to the bathroom so he could text me. Luke nearly broke your TV when he heard what happened.” Brock sighs. “Everyone here is already spreading rumors. I’m sorry Evan, but I hope you’re going to be ready for Monday because it’s going to be bad.”_ _

__

__“We’re not dating.” You rush out. “I was too nervous to ask Jon out so Tyler said he’d help me and I thought of Delirious and it just flowed out and I pretended it was him so I could properly do it and I just don’t know–“_ _

__

__“Hey, I believe you. This is just a giant miscommunication.” Brock rubs his arm. “But I don’t think Jon and Craig are going to see it that way.”_ _

__

__“They’re both extremely stubborn.” Marcel reappears with Tyler in his arms. “Evan, you gotta go after him.”_ _

__

__“No shit!!!!” You snap, patting yourself down for your phone. It suddenly occurs to you that you haven’t checked it in a while; FUCK._ _

__

piggy: hey bitch I’m fuuucckiiinnnn waaastttted brock told me so 

__

irish bitch: evan where the fuck do I put this food 

__

irish bitch: fuck u I’ll just put it somewhere you won’t find it 

__

fuccboi: why the fuck am I the designated driver what if I wanted to drink 

__

fuccboi: bitch 

__

fuccboi: wait what the fuck happened to delirious??? 

__

fuccboi: what did you do??

__

early bird: evan? why is jon running out of here crying?? 

__

irish bitch #2: yo why did luke ask me to be the dj right now wtf I was partying 

__

monkey boi: dude what happened??? 

__

cartoonz: Evan Fong. You listen to me. You’ve told everyone about your stupid fucking crush on Jon, and now he’s with me sobbing his eyes out. Craig’s crying too, you asshole. I want you to leave them both alone, and tell Tyler to do the same. Fuck off. 

__

__You just can’t stop shaking as you tap on Jon’s name to call him._ _

__

_Riiiiiinggg…_

__

__Voicemail._ _

__

_Hey, this is Jonathan!! I’m probably playing video games right now. If you’re family, I’ll get back to you soon as possible. If you’re from my squad, fuck off you bitches and I’ll be on Skype soon._

__

__“Delirious, please pick up.” You beg into the phone. “This is just a huge misunderstanding. Tyler and I aren’t dating. Just call me back, please!!”_ _

__

__You hang up and shoot him a text, Brock looking over your shoulder._ _

__

Evan: jon please answer your phone this is serious 

__

Evan: I never would’ve asked him out 

__

Evan: please please please call me back 

__

__“I hate this.” You squeeze your eyes shut. “Holy fucking shit I hate this.”_ _

__

__“THIS IS BULLSHIT!!” Tyler yells again, struggling against Marcel. “THE FUCK DOES LUKE THINK HE’S DOING, TELLING ME TO STAY AWAY!!!”_ _

__

__“Craig is probably really upset right now and seeing you or Evan is going to make them even more upset.” Marcel tries to reassure him. “We’ll go see him in a few hours. It’s really fucking late and we’re all tired.”_ _

__

__At this point, Nogla’s joined the group and Lui is getting everyone out. “Thanks for coming!!” Lui calls out, shooing everyone away. “Goodnight and get home safely!!”_ _

__

__“Evan, we’ll stay the night here, okay?” Brock pats you on the back. “We’ll help you clean up tomorrow and we’ll go see Jon and Craig. Marcel, get Tyler to the guest bedroom.”_ _

__

__Brock leads you upstairs while you try to stop crying. “Brock, this is so fucked up. This shouldn’t have happened.”_ _

__

__“I know,” Brock murmurs, letting you down at your bed. “We’ll get to the bottom of this.”_ _

__

__You drift off to sleep while Brock turns off the lights, fingers still clutching your phone._ _

__

* * *

__

__When you wake up, it’s already Sunday in the late afternoon. You slept over 12 hours._ _

__

__As you stumble out of your room, Lui and Nogla intercept you on the way out. “Hey Evan!” Lui gives you a small smile. “We left water for you and helped Brock clean the house. Tyler’s still asleep so Marcel’s gonna drive.”_ _

__

__“What the fuck?” You mutter, trying to rub the sleep out of your eyes. “Guys…”_ _

__

__“Don’t worry bout it,” Nogla waves you off. “You’re our friend and we care about ye. Go wake up Wildcat, he’s bein’ a lil bitch.”_ _

__

__“Alright,” you smile. “Thank you.”_ _

__

__“Anytime!!” Lui and Nogla wave and leave downstairs. You turn around to head into the guest bedroom, shaking Tyler awake._ _

__

__“Hey fucker, get up.” You mumble. “Gotta go see Delirious and Mini.”_ _

__

__“Waitwhatohshit,” Tyler bolts up, eyes wide. He looks exhausted and you can guess you look the same. “Fuck dude…couldn’t sleep last night.”_ _

__

__“I thought I died in my sleep.” You yawn again. “I feel heavy and tired. Let’s go before I lose my nerve.”_ _

__

__As Tyler struggles to fix his hair, Marcel appears in the doorway. “Hurry up,” he rubs his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.”_ _

__

__The three of you head down to Marcel’s car. Tyler calls shotgun while you head to the backseat, closing your eyes as Marcel starts the ignition and heads out of your driveway._ _

__

__“So what’s the plan?” Marcel asks, glancing in the review mirror at you. “How’re you gonna tell Jon and Craig?”_ _

__

__“Hey Craig, I’ve been in love with you for the past two years. Date my stupid ass and you can be the second father to Kino.” Tyler mutters, falling asleep in the front._ _

__

__“To the same extent but I don’t have a dog.” You snort._ _

__

__Marcel sighs. “I don’t know guys, I feel like this is going to go horribly wrong.”_ _

__

__“Thanks for the confidence, asshole.”_ _

__

__Luckily, Jon’s house isn’t that far from yours, so you get there relatively quick. Marcel parks the car and you and Tyler leap out. “If Luke starts throwing hands, I’ll be the backup.”_ _

__

__“Thanks, Basically.” You give him a thumbs up. “What would we do without you?”_ _

__

__“Yeah, what would you do?” Marcel mutters. “I’m fucking fantastic.”_ _

__

__Tyler’s already dragging you to the door. “Knock, dipshit. I want to clear this up.”_ _

__

__You knock._ _

__

__Tyler’s fidgeting a lot and you’re genuinely worried but your breath catches as the door swings open._ _

__

__“BASTARDS!!!”_ _

__

__You duck from Luke’s fist, but Tyler isn’t so lucky and gets hit in the jaw. “WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!!”_ _

__

__“How could you?!” Luke snarls, closing the door behind him. “Don’t you fucking DARE try to take them back after this!!!”_ _

__

__“Luke, this was a huge misunderstanding!!” You plead. “I didn’t ask Tyler out!”_ _

__

__“Shut the fuck up, Vanoss. You’ve already said enough.” Luke snaps. “I’ve known Jon my whole life and to see him like this is breaking my heart. Craig’s the exact same way right now and I’m pretty fucking sure they don’t want to see any of you!”_ _

__

__“You don’t know Mini like I do,” Tyler growls. “I want to see him.”_ _

__

__“No one gives a single shit, Wildcat! I thought if H2O Delirious doesn’t want to show his face, that’s fine, right?” Luke leans forward, practically daring you to say anything._ _

__

__You already know you’ve lost as you back up, grabbing Tyler’s wrist. “We’re not getting through, dude. We gotta go.”_ _

__

__“WHAT?!” Tyler rips his arm out of your grasp. “You’re giving up?!”_ _

__

__“If Jon wants his space, I gotta respect it.” You sigh. “Luke, you gotta believe me. I was going to ask him out last night. I was really fucking nervous about what to say, so Tyler helped me out. I imagined Jon in his place and the words just flowed out, so I was ready to ask him out when Marcel confronted us and told us what happened. I never asked Tyler out.”_ _

__

__Luke scowls, but you can see a little bit of anger fade. “Whatever. I’ll see if you’re telling the truth, but for right now I want you to leave.”_ _

__

__“Alright. Thank you for hearing us out at least.” You turn and walk back to Marcel’s car, shaking your head at your friend, who looks upset. Tyler just growls again and storms off, rubbing his jaw where it got punched._ _

__

__It’s silent on the drive home._ _

__

__“I’m fucking furious,” Tyler says simply. “He should know that we’re telling the truth. You and I have never liked each other romantically.”_ _

__

__“Who says I liked you at all?” You retort, grinning when Marcel hollers and Tyler flips you off. “But seriously, I know what you mean. We just gotta wait till the perfect moment to talk to them.”_ _

__

__Tyler sighs, obviously not happy with that. “Fine. But if this goes wrong, this is your fault.”_ _

__

__“Deal.”_ _

__

__Jon nor Craig texts you at all on Sunday, and your friends report that they haven’t reached out to them either._ _

__

__Finally, Monday morning arrives. You drive to school with worry in your stomach. When you get there, your friends are in their usual spot; right outside the cafeteria near the buses, probably talking shit._ _

__

__You know something is up when they look at you guilty._ _

__

__You take a look at your group; Daithi, Lui, Marcel, Ryan, Anthony, and Scotty. Brian usually ran late so it was alright that he wasn’t there yet._ _

__

__You realize that some very important group members are missing._ _

__

__“Where’s Tyler, Jon, Craig, Brock, and Luke?” You quietly ask._ _

__

__Daithi steps forward with his hands up. “Evan, there’s something you should know…”_ _

__

__You barge past everyone and head into the cafeteria. Behind you, the guys explode into talking._ _

__

__You look around, heart beating faster and faster until—_ _

__

__Until—_ _

__

__You think you’re going to pass out._ _

__

__Sitting next to Craig is Jon, and they’re…they’re…_ _

__

__They’re holding hands._ _

__

__Literally everyone is staring at you and them._ _

__

__A figure appears to your right; Luke, who holds his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t expect this at all.”_ _

__

__“They’re holding hands,” you repeat numbly. “Luke, why’re they holding hands?”_ _

__

__“They’re dating, Evan.” Luke shakes his head. “Jon said he asked Craig out and he said yes. They’re dating.”_ _

__

_Dating._

__

__“Where’s Tyler.”_ _

__

__“In the bathroom with Brock having a meltdown. Evan, I swear to you that Jon didn’t tell me about this. He’s refusing to talk with me about anything else.” Luke shakes his head. “I’m sorry.”_ _

__

__You shove past Luke and stare down Jon as you walk to the bathroom. You catch his eye and deep ocean blue catches your dark brown gaze._ _

__

__As you stare, he tugs Craig over and gives him a giant kiss._ _

__

__You’re pretty sure your heart just snapped._ _

__

__Brock jumps when you kick in the bathroom door. “Evan? Oh, crap, I’m so sorry. You saw them didn’t you?”_ _

__

__You tug at your hair, crying as Tyler leans over to look at you from where he’s sitting curled up in the bathroom stall. “What the fuck is going on anymore?”_ _

__

__“We have no idea,” Brock admits. “I’m sorry, Evan. We’re trying to get to the bottom of this as fast as we can.”_ _

__

__Tyler slams his fist into the stall wall. “I want revenge.”_ _

__

__“Revenge?” You and Brock echo in unison._ _

__

__Tyler gets up, furiously wiping at his eyes. “If those fuckers think they can pull the fake dating trick on us, then they’ve got another thing coming. They thought _we_ were dating, which started off this whole thing.”_ _

__

__“Yeah…?” You squint, trying to figure out Tyler’s plan. “So?”_ _

__

__Tyler starts pacing back and forth before turning to you with a huge smile. “Go out with me.”_ _

__

__Brock chokes while your eyes widen. “Excuse me?”_ _

__

__“Go on a date with me and be my boyfriend.” Tyler grins. “We’ll get back at them.”_ _

__

__“Uh, guys? I don’t think this is a good idea.” Brock looks between you and Tyler. “What if this escalates?”_ _

__

__“Then it’s their fault, because we tried explaining and they wouldn’t listen.” Tyler responds. His blue eyes are bright and his smile is dangerous and you’re starting to grin._ _

__

__Two heartbroken idiots trying to get back at two other heartbroken idiots. You throw your head back and laugh, still grinning as you shake Tyler’s hand._ _

__

__“I’m in.”_ _

__


	2. tempus neminem manet (time waits for no one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may the fourth be with you nerds

That night, you and Tyler have to come up with a plan.

“Okay, so, fake dating ‘n shit.” Tyler mutters again, glancing at his notes. You both decided to head to Tyler’s house to do your homework and hang out. Problem was, Tyler was more dedicated to the issue involving Jon and Craig. “We’ve known each other for years so we got that down. The problem is, we need to come up with a story of how we started dating. Got any ideas? Evan? Dude? VANOSS?”

At the sound of your name, you nearly scare yourself off Tyler’s bed. “Oh shit, sorry dude. I was concentrating on my psych essay…”

Tyler leans over to look at your blank paper and rolls his eyes. “Fuck that right now. And besides, you haven’t written anything down. You can do it tomorrow but right now we gotta figure this shit out!!”

You lean back onto Tyler’s bed, your face by his legs as you sag against a pillow. “Wildcat…is this gonna be a mistake?”

“No Vanoss, it’s not.” Tyler sighs, apparently dead set on this. “Moo talked to me earlier before you came in and we just can’t let this go. We both tried talking to them, they refused to listen.”

“I guess…” You close your eyes, listening to the sound of Tyler breathing, the air conditioning, and nothing else. “Your dad gone again?”

“Yeah. Business trip.” Tyler puts down the spiral notebook full of notes he’s been holding. “Same as always.”

It’s quiet. The autumn wind is rough against the windows. In Tyler’s house, it always seems too cold, too empty. You hate it when it’s like this. It always seems to affect your best friend and this time you’ve had enough.

You get up and gently nudge him. “Get up asshole, you’re going to have a sleepover with me.”

“What? Get your head out of your ass.” Tyler mutters, glancing down at you with bright blue eyes. _They’re not the ocean blue Delirious has._

“You know my mom doesn’t mind, idiot. She’s happy to have you over.” You laugh, thinking of the times when your mom always crushed Tyler in hugs. He definitely towered over her but that’s never stopped your mom!

Tyler groans and gets up, growling as he packs his duffle bag. “Fine, because if I don’t go, you’re going to tell Brock, and then he’s going to use the puppy dog eyes on me and I’d rather save the hassle of fighting you and him.”

“Exactly,” you grin, watching him shove pants and sweatshirts into the bag. “Let’s go, Mom’s getting chicken for dinner!!”

When Tyler’s done packing, the two of you hurry to your car. The wind’s picking up and Tyler shivers in the cold. “Goddamn, this is gonna suck tomorrow.” 

You immediately shrug off your red jacket and toss it to him. “Put it on you dick, I’m used to weather like this.”

You slid into the driver’s seat and start the engine, forcing Tyler to put his seatbelt on. “If we get into a crash and you go flying out the windshield, I’m going to kill you.”

“Yes Mom,” Tyler sighs. “What are you, my parent or my boyfriend?”

You stare him down. “Oh yeah. Shit.”

“We still need to come up with a game plan, by the way.” Tyler shuffles over so he can look out the window. “How about I have a giant proposal at school where everyone can see it?”

You snort. “As if you’d do that.”

Tyler narrows his eyes; when you look over, he’s deep in thought. “Y’know what you bitch, I’ll do it. Just to shut you up.”

You laugh and continue driving down the street to your house. Tyler texts on his phone the whole time; you’re guessing it’s in one of your many group chats, as his phone keeps vibrating but yours doesn’t.

You finally pull up to your house and turn off the ignition, grabbing Tyler’s duffle bag. “If you tell my mom that you finished your homework already, we can go play Watch Dogs if you want.”

“Hell yes, and when have I ever told her anything?” Tyler grins. 

The two of you make it to the front door and you use your keys to get in. You shake off the autumn chill and call out in the house, “Hey Mom!! I brought Tyler with me, he’s gonna chill in my room.”

“Alright sweetie!” Your mom appears in the archway near the kitchen. She smiles at both of you, smile lines evident in her face. “I bought chicken from Church’s if you want any!”

“We’ll be down in a little while.” You go to hug your mom. Tyler gets crushed once again and he wheezes a bit as you climb the stairs to your room.

Once you set his bag down and sit on your bed with Tyler spinning on your gaming chair, you tug out Tyler’s notebook. “So…? Did you want to do this or no?”

Tyler smirks. “I’m willing to go the extra mile for this. I really am. So a grand proposal in front of the school, you give your jacket to me, and we date.”

“Well shit, it sounds easy when you put it like that.” You snort. “I do like the idea of that though.”

“Should I dip and then kiss you?” Tyler raises an eyebrow. “We gotta make this real, Evan.”

“I get that. So you ask me out, you dip me, and then I kiss you?” Your cheeks warm at the thought of your best friend kissing you. 

"Hell yeah!!” Tyler laughs. “So, uh, should we practice…?”

“You up for kissing your best bro?” You tease. “You can’t even handle me.”

“You forget I pull bitches all the time.” Tyler scoffs, blue eyes bright. “Suck my dick, bitch.”

Tyler surprises you by getting up and pulling you out of bed. You let out a loud yelp and blink as you are suddenly inches away from Tyler’s face. “You underestimate me,” he murmurs. “I’m going to woo the _shit_ out of you, Evan Fong.” 

He grins, leans in, and kisses you.

Tyler tastes like cherry chap stick and gum. You press yourself into Tyler’s kiss, weaving your fingers through his hair. He huffs and presses one last kiss to your lips before you laugh. 

He sets you down gently, still supporting your weight. “Fuckin’ nerd,” Tyler rolls his eyes. “Tomorrow’s going to be fucking crazy.”

“Yeah,” you touch your lips and smirk. “You ain’t that bad of a kisser.” 

Tyler laughs. “Did you see me grab Marcel Friday night during Truth or Dare? I kissed the shit out of him dude. If he wasn’t so hung up on that girl from our lunch, I’d ask him out myself.”

“Simone, right?” You nod. “She’s pretty cool. I heard she has a crush on him, actually. They’d be a good couple.”

“Right? That’s what Brian said. But fuck whatever Brian says,” Tyler laughs again. “Let’s play some shit dude.”

You grin and pull out two controllers. After playing some GTA and a mix of other games and Tyler screaming in your ear, you finally set down the controller. It’s half past eight; time to eat!

You relay the message to Tyler who throws down his controller and storms out of the room; you stifle a laugh and try not to smile.

Your mom greets you at the bottom of the stairs with two plates full of food. “Hello boys! Finished your homework?”

“Of course,” Tyler lies smoothly. “Easy as always. Thank you for letting me stay ma’am, I really appreciate this.”

Your mom’s brown eyes soften. “You know you’re always welcome in our home whenever you want. I don’t mind, and even though my sweetie pie Evan here doesn’t say anything, I know he loves having you as a best friend!!”

“Mom,” you groan out, giving Tyler a quick middle finger while he wheezes out a laugh, “you’re embarrassing me.”

“That’s my job, dear.” Your mom smiles. “Now go eat!!”

You and Tyler sit down and watch TV, eating food. When you’re both done, he heads upstairs for a shower and your mom comes to sit next to you.

“Evan, honey,” your mom begins, “what’s going on with Jon?”

You grunt. “I don’t really know right now.”

“Don’t you like him?” She presses. Your mom has known about your sexuality and has always been completely okay with it. It made it easier to tell her about your crush on Delirious, but…you really don’t want to think about it.

“Yeah, I do, but right now everything is just weird. We’re both keeping our distance from each other for the time being so he won’t be over anytime soon.” You give your mom a weak smile. 

Your mom, although unconvinced, still reaches over to ruffle your hair. “As long as you keep me updated and you stay safe, that’s fine. You might want to take your shower soon; Tyler’s going to use all your hot water.”

You shoot straight up and gasp. “OH MY GOD!! Okay, I might not be coming back down after I shower, so goodnight Mom!”

“Goodnight love,” your mom pecks you on the forehead. “Sweet dreams. I’ll see you later.”

You head upstairs and kick Tyler out of the shower–“You shithead!! I was in the middle of a karaoke competition and I was WINNING!!”–and relax under the hot stream yourself. It’s comforting but as always, your thoughts turn to Delirious.

_“You sons of bitches!! I was about to get the helicopter!!”_

_“Where’d you go Vanoss?”_

_“AHHHHHH!!! VANOSS NO!!!”_

Tears well in your eyes as you think of your crush and one of your favorite friends to hang out with. It was so easy and fun when it was the two of you. The unstoppable duo of Vanoss and Delirious, the two best friends.

And now he was gone. 

Your hot water has gone icy cold. You turn it off, numbly grabbing your towel and heading to your room. Tyler’s leaning over your bed and plugging his phone in. “Hey bitch, you going to bed yet?”

“I might,” you yawn, getting into bed next to him. You’ve had plenty of sleepovers with all the guys and honestly, no one cared at this point. “It’s been a long day and I’m exhausted. Are you?”

“Eh,” Tyler shrugs. “Got a few more kinks to work out in this plan of mine. I just made Marcel and Scotty go grab stuff and they’re pissed at me for making them go this late.”

You snort, thinking of how fast all of them got mad. “I wonder why?”

“Hey, it’s a good plan!!” Tyler defends it, making sure his pillow’s on the cold side. “You’ll see, asshole. Anyways, I’m gonna hit the hay. Night!”

He pretty much passes out next to you and you laugh. “Night Tyler.”

When you drift off to sleep, you find that you’re comparing shades of blue in your mind. 

You don’t remember it when you wake up.

* * *

The next morning, you groggily wake up to someone’s arms wrapped around your waist. You mumble something under your breath and try to bring them closer. “C’mon Evan,” someone whispers. “I gotta go set up your surprise. I’ll see you in like, an hour and a half.”

The person is warm and soft and you try to bury your head into his chest. “Don’t goooo…”

The person gently presses a kiss to your forehead. “Your alarm is gonna go off in an hour. Take a nap you dumbass. You’re gonna need it.”

You roll over in your sheets and pass out again.

The next time you wake up, your phone is going off, and you groan loudly. “What the shit.”

You recognize the ringtone and answer the phone, yawning as you hit ‘Accept’. “Mornin’ Brock.”

 _“Morning!!”_ He says cheerfully. _“I’ll be outside in about ten minutes. If you grab another Pop-Tart for breakfast, your mom gave me permission to smack you.”_

“Fucking hell,” you laugh, stretching and getting out of bed. “She would. Alright Brocky, I won’t grab another Pop-Tart. Even if it’s s’mores?”

_“Especially if it’s s’mores!!” _Brock scolds you. _“Find something else to eat.”_ __

____

____

____

“Fiiiiiine.” You press speaker and tug on a shirt, making sure it’s not wrinkled. You tug on some good old skinny jeans and slip on your Converse. “Why aren’t I driving myself to school?”

____

____

____

_“Because this is Tyler’s surprise!!”_ Brock laughs. _“You better look good, Evan. Tyler and the guys worked hard on this.”_

____

____

____

You sigh. Your friends, even though you love them, could sometimes take stuff to the next level. Even as the thought runs through your head, your cheeks go red at the thought of everyone preparing something just for you.

____

____

____

“Don’t even worry about it!! I’ll be outside in a few minutes.” You grin, hanging up when Brock says goodbye. It only takes you a few minutes to fix your hair and brush your teeth, heading downstairs to grab breakfast. 

____

____

____

You stick a Hot Pocket in the microwave and make sure you have everything you need when you hear a car honk. You grin, grab your stuff, and head out.

____

____

____

Brock waves at you when you get in but freezes when you set down your breakfast. “Evan…”

____

____

____

“What?” You say innocently. “It’s a Hot Pocket! Ham and cheese!!”

____

____

____

Brock sighs and chuckles. “Of course. Buckle up, I’m not having you die today from pavement burns if a car hits us and you go shooting down the road.”

____

____

____

“That’s what I said to Tyler yesterday too!” You laugh. 

____

____

____

At the mention of his name, Brock's hands tighten on the wheel and you swallow. “Evan…”

____

____

____

“What,” you mutter, mood darkening. 

____

____

____

Brock turns on a street and accelerates. He glances towards you for a moment and then back to the road. “Are you ready for this?”

____

____

____

“Ready for what?” You snap. “Ready to see the guy I’ve fallen in love with date one of my friends? Ready to see him kiss and cuddle Craig like they actually love each other? No Brock, I’m not fucking ready for that.”

____

____

____

Your friend doesn’t say a word. 

____

____

____

You turn back in silence, watching the scenery pass by the window. After a few minutes, when Brock pulls into the parking lot, he turns off the ignition and turns to you. You glance over at Brock. 

____

____

____

His hazel eyes are wide and pleading. “Look Evan, I know this is difficult for you and Tyler. I don’t exactly approve of what you’re doing, but…if this makes you two feel better, then I can’t be upset about that. You and Tyler both have a point about them not listening, and they also could’ve waited before dating like this. But you and Tyler are _also_ rushing into this. Just stay safe for me, for the guys, for Tyler, okay?”

____

____

____

Brock grabs your hands and you finally crack a smile. “Okay. You guys mean a lot to me, and I wouldn’t give any of you up.”

____

____

____

“That’s a relief,” Brock laughs. “You might want to look out the window, because Marcel’s been waiting for you.”

____

____

____

Your head whips around to see Marcel staring you down, looking pissed. You sheepishly wave and get out, Brock right behind. “Hey Marcel!!”

____

____

____

“Sup fucker,” Marcel responds. “You’re late. By five minutes. You’re standing Tyler up, bitch.”

____

____

____

You finally notice the red carpet leading to one of the buildings and you go red. “Oh no.”

____

____

____

Marcel grins and drags you along; Brock follows behind, recording the whole thing as students turn to stare at you. You can hear the comments they make but you clench your jaw and continue on.

____

____

____

“Is that Evan? Did you hear about his party on Friday?”

____

____

____

“Yeah, that was crazy…”

____

____

____

“Don’t listen to them,” Marcel murmurs. “Keep going. Daithi and I took a long ass time to do this, so don’t fuck this up!”

____

____

____

You’re at a loss for words when he drops you with Brian. There’s a lot of people crowded around you and Brain just keeps going. You catch a glimpse of Scotty rushing next to Marcel, Ryan not far behind. “C’mon you shit, we gotta go towards Lui.” He grins, keeping a firm hold on your arm.

____

____

____

“What the shit?!” You hiss, trying to appear confident as you walk next to Brain. “How long did it take to do this??”

____

____

____

“A while,” Brian laughs, taking you to the end of the red carpet. “We had Scotty and Marcel go get the supplies, had Daithi set up the carpet, and the rest of us made the signs.”

____

____

____

“The supplies?? The signs??”

____

____

____

It takes you a second to notice the rose petals. They’re scattered _everywhere,_ and all you can do is stare at them in shock as you finally see Tyler at the end of the path.

____

____

____

He’s wearing a fucking suit. 

____

____

____

“Oh my god,” you mutter; next to you, Brian laughs so hard he almost cries.

____

____

____

Your friends have gotten into position around Tyler. When you near them, they grab signs off the ground and turn them around to you. Daithi holds up one, Anthony has the other, and Lui has managed to grab one as well. Brian lets go of your arm to grab his sign, and all you can do is watch when Tyler flips over the other.

____

____

____

_‘Will you be my boyfriend?’_

____

____

____

Everyone’s whispering and Marcel, Scotty, and Brock are filming and you’re grinning wide because one of your best friends is waiting for you with a huge blush and you start walking towards him–

____

____

____

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Jon and Craig staring at you.

____

____

____

Your footsteps falter, but you find the strength to keep going. 

____

____

____

As you near Tyler, he pulls out a rose and offers it to you. “My darling Evan,” Tyler laughs, eyes gleaming with joy and laughter. “Date me you shit, we definitely look good together.”

____

____

____

Luke’s standing next to Marcel. You remember your lines and you wrap your arms around his neck. “You better kiss your boyfriend then.”

____

____

____

Tyler tosses the rose to Anthony, who swoons and cackles. You give a small yelp when Tyler picks you up so easily and dips you a bit. “I think I will,” Tyler says loudly. He looks like he’s going to say something more, but you beat him to the punch, lean in and kiss Tyler as you wrap your arms around his neck.

____

____

____

He still tastes like chap stick.

____

____

____

You laugh into the kiss and pull him closer, breathing in the scent of Tyler’s cologne. People are clapping and cheering around you, and when Tyler pulls away to smile at you, you expertly take off your famous red jacket and swing it around his shoulders.

____

____

____

“It looks good on you,” you wink. 

____

____

____

Tyler sets you down and people congratulate you and start leaving to go to class. Your friends swarm you and start screaming and you fan yourself, cheeks burning. “You guys did all this?”

____

____

____

“Yeah!!” Lui pipes up from where he is next to Daithi. “Tyler told us yesterday so we scrambled to grab the petals and make the signs.”

____

____

____

“Oh my fucking god,” you laugh. “You guys are absolutely incredible.” 

____

____

____

Tyler wraps an arm wrapped around your shoulder and smirks. “They’re all on board. This shit is about to get great!!!”

____

____

____

Everyone glances at each other and then Brock speaks for everyone. “Look…we all talked about this. We all know of your plan. Just…be careful, okay? Like I said earlier, you’re both rushing into this, but so are they. Don’t let this escalate too far.”

____

____

____

“We’ll try our best!” You grin, leaning into Tyler’s cheek kiss. 

____

____

____

Your friends wave and leave, and that leaves only Luke. He narrows his eyes at the two of you and you swallow. “Evan,” he begins, sighing. “Tyler.”

____

____

____

“Yeeeesssss?” Tyler purrs, wrapping himself around you. “What’s up Luke?”

____

____

____

He glances over to the right, and you manage to turn slightly to see Jon and Craig walking off. They’re both holding hands but it looks like Craig’s crying. You choke and Tyler narrows his eyes. “And?”

____

____

____

“This is going to end badly, you know that, right?” Luke shakes his head. “Delirious is stubborn but won’t say anything, Mini’s just…heartbroken, and you two…”

____

____

____

“We’re Wildcat and Vanoss,” Tyler says confidently with a hint of anger. “This is what fucking happens when you take it too far.” 

____

____

____

“You’ll be in too deep,” Luke insists. “I agree that this shouldn’t be happening, but one of you is going to have to break first and talk to the other person.”

____

____

____

“It won’t be us,” Tyler snarls. You feel the familiar rush of anger as well and you grip Tyler’s hand with more strength. “We talked to them and nothing happened!!”

____

____

____

Luke doesn’t say anything. He just turns away, heading to class. “Bell’s going to ring. Don’t wanna be late. Hope this ends well for everyone.” 

____

____

____

"Me too," you whisper, but he's already gone. 

____

____

____

Tyler growls under his breath and gives you a quick kiss on the forehead. “See you later Evan, I gotta go change out of my suit. Ryan will probably send you the video later.”

____

____

____

“Alright,” you wave at your fake boyfriend as he leaves. 

____

____

____

When you get to class, your heart sinks as you remember you have Craig 1st period for psychology. 

____

____

____

He looks absolutely miserable. 

____

____

____

"Mr. Thompson,” the teacher sighs out. “Do you need to get some water?”

____

____

____

“Yeah,” Craig croaks out, getting up from his seat and leaving. He accidentally bumps into your desk as he leaves and you stiffen and he hurries faster out of the room. 

____

____

____

When he comes back, the two of you lock eyes. 

____

____

____

He stares at you, bloodshot eyes exhausted and sad. Before he rushes past you again, you whisper, “I’m sorry.”

____

____

____

Craig jerks, turns to look at you, but you’ve already turned the other way and pretended to be concentrating on your essay. 

____

____

____

He pulls Jon’s famous blue jacket around him— _no no no no it looks WRONG on him he’s NOT supposed to be wearing it it’s not HIS_ —and chokes on a quiet sob as he sits down.

____

____

____

Four heartbroken idiots trying to prove something to each other. 

____

____

____

As you stare down at the seven deadly sins, you think of pride, and you have to hold yourself when the chills run down your back.

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much everyone does not approve of the plan but hey, when all of you are best friends, it's ride or die my dudes. 
> 
> our main four has way too much pride in them and tyler has more rage as well. evan's numb, jon's ignoring, and craig is just sad. this is gonna end well.


	3. y'know, this might actually not be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got Marcel's new tank and hat from his store and I've never looked so good omfg
> 
> anyways thank you everyone for your beautiful comments, I'd respond but I haven't gotten the hang of that yet. just know that I was very flustered and bright red and extremely happy. I love y'all and I hope everyone's having a lovely day/night!
> 
> (also I have a faint idea of where this story is going, but strap yourself in folks. if there's a genre I love more than fluff, it's miscommunication and angst. this is gonna be fun.)

When the 5th period bell rings, you wipe the sweat off your face and change quickly in the locker room. You have Brian and Marcel in your P.E. class and you're grateful that you can spend the time with your friends. You pull off your t-shirt and grumble as you root around for your other shirt in your locker. When you're done, you go meet your friends waiting for you outside.

Lunch time.

Brian doesn't even bother changing his pants. "If I want to change them, I would!! But I don't fucking have to!"

"You're gonna freeze to death, dumbass." Marcel sighs. "Evan, he's gonna freeze to death and then Brock's gonna kill us because we didn't do anything."

"I personally think that Brock's gonna kill him regardless," you grin, swinging your backpack onto your shoulder and heading outside the gym. Marcel just wraps his jacket around himself – on second thought, you realize that it's Scotty's jacket – and snorts as Brian shivers a bit. The three of you make your way to the cafeteria. "What'd I tell you?"

"Fuck off," Brian mutters, rushing inside the building. "All of you can suck a dick. I'm Irish, this is nothing to me."

"I'd believe that about the drinking, but we've seen you drunk." You laugh, thinking about one of your many parties. "I'm pretty sure Anthony has a higher liquor tolerance than you."

"He does though!" Marcel complains, opening the cafeteria doors. Loud laughter and talking spills out and the smell of food wafts into the air. You breathe in and grin as you realize it's chicken nugget day. "Legit Anthony is one of the only people who can outdrink Lui."

"And that's saying a lot, because Lui takes forever to get drunk. By the time it happens, Tyler's probably passed out on the floor, Evan's wasted out of his mind, and Daithi ends up being the happy and loud drunk." Ryan joins your group, grinning at everyone. The omega symbol on his gray jacket is bright and his YouTuber name – Ohmwrecker – is stitched in white on the back of his jacket. "Apparently I'm a sad drunk."

"You cry like a fucking baby," Marcel rolls his eyes. "You're literally one of the only sad drunks in the group. I'm pretty sure Brock is the other one."

"Marcel's an angry drunk," you whisper to Ryan. The friend in question snaps his head towards you. "I heard that, bitch!!"

"Yeah, but he gets angry about everything." Brian mutters. Marcel just yells insults and everyone laughs.

When you get to your usual table, majority of the group is sitting down and chatting. You take the spot next to Daithi and fail to notice Luke standing next to the table with two extremely familiar faces.

"This changes nothing," Luke's voice cuts through the air. "We're all still friends and we don't abandon each other over shit like this."

Jon sits next to Brock, beckoning Craig to the other side. You pointedly turn to Daithi and laughs as he throws his hands into the air. "No you fucks, it's a real thing!!"

"I don't think I've ever heard of plum pudding in my whole life," Lui giggles, mixing his chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes together. Brian makes a disgusted face and sticks his tongue out. "What the shit is plum puddin'."

"The best thing ever!!" Daithi whines. “My mum makes it for Christmas. I’ll bring some when she makes it.”

Brian snorts as Lui laughs harder. “It’s okay Nogla, we don’t want any plum puddin’.”

“Fuck you.”

You get up when Brock and Tyler arrive. “Let’s go eat!!”

Brock smiles at you, but you can see his face drop as he stares at Brian. “Brian…”

“Oh shit, there’s the Mom voice.” Ryan whispers. 

Brian gulps and looks at Brock. “Y-Yes?”

Brock’s expression hardens. “You’re wearing shorts, aren’t you.”

Brian sweats and gets up. “On second thought, I need some, uh, stuff from my locker!! I’ll be back!!”

He takes off running and everyone loses it, laughing as he goes to change his pants. You grin and loop your arm around Tyler’s. “Hey babe,” you smile, remembering that Jon and Craig are _right there next to you._ “Want some chicken nuggets?”

Tyler smirks and kisses you on the cheek. Your red jacket briefly brushes against your shoulder as he curls it around himself. “Of course love. Let’s get some, shall we?”

Jon gets up, whispers something to Luke, and drags Craig up with him. “C’mon Mini,” Jon mutters. “I’m starving and I know you didn’t eat breakfast.”

Tyler’s grip tightens on your hand and you squeeze it just as tight. You usually gave Delirious your second pop tart and Wildcat sometimes brought food for Mini. You breathe in and out, getting in line and wrapping an arm around Tyler’s waist, pulling him closer. “So, any plans tonight?” You ask him, grinning as Tyler huffs.

“Idiot, I’m already staying at your house.” He snorts, setting his chin on top of your head. Next to you in line, someone growls and your smile widens. 

"Up for a date?" 

“I’m paying,” Tyler says immediately. You gape at him and protest, pouting. “No you’re not!! That’s bullshit!!”

“What’s bullshit?”

Brock joins the four of you, raising an eyebrow at Jon who’s furiously glaring at the two of you. Craig is completely silent as he holds Jon’s hand. Tyler is obviously ignoring them.

“Evan doesn’t want me to pay for our date,” Tyler sighs. “Look, I’m trying to be a good boyfriend, but how can I if he won’t let me pay?”

The line moves forward. Brock laughs nervously. “Well, uh, maybe compromise? I’m not sure what to tell you guys.”

“Y’know,” Jon says loudly, shoving past you and Tyler. His blue eyes are enraged and angry and you catch your breath. “Why don’t we keep going until we can actually get some fucking food?”

Anger bubbles up in your chest. _Jon’s the one that started it all, technically!! This is horseshit!! I shouldn’t have to deal with this, and neither should Tyler!_

You grab Tyler’s hand, dragging him out of line. “C’mon Wildcat, I’ll buy you some lunch in the area. We’ll be back before the bell, Brock.”

Brock, who looks extremely uncomfortable being in the middle of everything, just nods and gets out of the way as you and Tyler leave.

Jon spits some curse words behind you and Craig is still so deadly quiet. 

You don't look back.

* * *

You can’t stop _crying._

“It’s just too much,” you wipe your eyes. “It’s only been a few days and it’s just too much.”

“We gotta keep this together,” Tyler murmurs, wrapping an arm around your waist. “Just give it time. It’ll be okay in the end.” 

"And what's going on with Craig?" You throw your hands into the air, not caring that Tyler’s currently parked outside of Sonic. Your uneaten food is getting cold as you break down. “He’s just SILENT and I can’t FIGURE IT OUT!!!”

Tyler sighs, and you can see the pain in his own eyes as well. “He does that. The thing is, I think it’s obvious that we’re both just doing this to get back at each other. The pride of who doesn’t give in first is what we’re after.”

“I just don’t know if I can do this,” you sob, curling into Tyler’s chest in the backseat. He shifts and holds you gently, stroking your hair. He even leans in and kisses your cheek. 

“Let’s just wait for the weekend, okay?”

Tyler’s soft and kind and yours, for the time being. At least you’re both fake dating so you can lean in and kiss his nose before you curl up for a quick nap. “Wake me up when the bell rings at school,” you whisper, exhaustion closing in quick.

He chuckles and nods, eyes still so incredibly soft. “Of course. Sleep well.” 

Your eyes close, your head goes fuzzy, and you sleep.

* * *

Your name is Tyler Wine, and…

You have an issue.

The bell’s gonna ring in five minutes so you put Evan’s food with yours and drive back carefully so you don’t wake him up. Trying to remember who’s in Evan’s class period, you send them a text and lean back, glancing at your fake boyfriend in the review mirror.

lil bitch: aight fam I’m on my way 

You get out and gently shake Evan. “Hey. Get up sleeping beauty. Class is gonna start.” 

He mumbles under his breath and yawns as he shifts around. Your heart flutters and _aw shit._

“You rang?”

“Hey, Scotty.” You grin at him as you hand the food over. “Make sure Evan eats this, alright? Can’t have my boyfriend dying of hunger.”

Scotty laughs as he leans in and grabs the food. “Fuck yes, Sonic! Can I have a tater tot?”

“Fuck off.”

Scotty laughs again but stops when he looks at you and then at Evan. “Wait a second.”

You tense up, already growling as you open the backdoor to pick him up. “Not a fucking word.”

“You…you actually–?” Scotty’s eyes go huge as he gasps. “No way.”

“How could you fucking tell anyways?” You snap, curling Evan into your arms. “You need to tell me right the fuck now, Scott.”

Scotty shrugs. “It’s the same shit that happened to Marcel and I, except we both parted peacefully and on mutual terms. Don’t you remember everything with him and Chrissy?”

The pieces click and you sigh. “There are many differences, Scott. And this situation is a lot worse than you think.”

“It’s just gonna take time,” Scott insists. “Don’t force this. Jon was furious back at the table. Craig left a while ago. And now you have your own bullshit in this.”

Scott squeaks as your face is suddenly in front of his. “Do NOT,” you seethe, “tell me what to do. I have this ALL UNDER CONTROL. Got it?”

“Yeah,” he blinks, going cross-eyed. “Roger that.”

You gently shake Evan awake. “Psst. Hey. You gotta get up, it’s time for 6th.”

“Wha?” Evan mutters. He opens those gorgeous brown eyes and your heart melts. “Get up, idiot.” 

He stands, yawns, and checks his phone. “Oh fuck you’re right. Thanks babe!!” He winks at you, waving at Scotty. “I’ll see you after?”

“Yeah,” you softly reply. “I will.”

Evan heads off with Scotty, who shoots you a look before turning back around.

God, you’re so fucked.

Your name is Tyler Wine, and you’re—

You’re—

Your phone buzzes.

owl babe: <3 ;) 

You’re in love with Evan Fong. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this is shorter than usual I'm sorry :( I'll get a longer chapter next time!!)
> 
> hey guys! I might be a while uploading the next chapter bc some personal/family issues are going on and the end of school is upon me and I dunno the next time I’ll be able to sit down and type will be. I’ll do my best, but I’m sorry that it might take a while. I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


	4. in which craig is sad and tyler is a fucking idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the coast holla at ur girl
> 
> the beach is lovely (and I'm writing this as I'm supposed to be asleep lmao)
> 
> also I love all of you!!!!!!!!! thank you so much!!!!!!! I'm doing my best to update this as often as I can. <3

It’s quite simple, really.

Being in love with Evan Fong was the easiest thing you’ve ever done. Being in love with _two_ people however, was worse. 

Being in love with someone who gave up on you and someone who didn’t actually love you was going to kill you. 

Your name is Tyler and you think this plan is starting to get overrated. 

You’re currently sitting in your house, watching TV and playing with Kino. Evan was going to go record with the guys so you opted to chill out for a bit. It’s Friday night, a few days after Evan cried in your arms.

At this point, the TV is white noise in the background. You mindlessly pet Kino, eyes blank and unfocused. It’s deadly quiet and you breathe in, trying to stay in reality. 

Kino whines, and you briefly snap out of it. 

“Hey bud,” you smile at your lovable Dalmatian. “Wanna go for a walk?”

Kino nearly falls over in his excitement to grab his leash. You pocket your phone, turn off the TV, and head out of your house and down the street.

The November chill makes you shiver a bit and wrap Evan’s jacket around yourself. The red makes your entire outfit pop; no wonder he wore it so often. You smile a bit at the thought of your fake boyfriend but frown when you think of Craig.

You’re fucked.

It’s…strange, you guess. You’ve had a crush on Craig for nearly two years. You think of his curly hair and his hazel eyes and the one time he dyed his hair a fucking _neon pink shade because he got dared to do it by Marcel and Craig Thompson did not back down from it and he earned $50 that day—_

Sometimes, you can still see bits of pink in his currently light brown hair. It used to make you laugh, jeering at him as you point it out. He’d laugh too and roll his eyes and claim that he spent the money on buying Starbucks and honestly, you’re dead certain that he did.

Craig was brash, he was loud, he had sharp wit and a sharp tongue and his laugh was so incredible you felt like it could cure anything. 

Evan on the other hand…

You don’t know how it happened. One day, you just happened to notice how nice he looked when he laughed so hard he cried at something funny in his video while he was editing. He looked so carefree and joyful and with widened eyes, you fell for him.

You figured it’d pass easily, like a kidney stone.

_Bad metaphor Tyler, you fucking idiot._

It obviously didn’t.

You knew he had feelings for Delirious. You were honestly happy for him. But a part of you was so goddamn jealous it made your heart hurt and eyes water.

Craig _knew_ you had a crush on him. He never said a _goddamn word_ and you were too scared to make the first move so you just kept being in love with him but fell for Evan too.

Evan was the sun. He was kind and smart and had a glint in his eye when he grinned, trolling his friends and playing pranks. You got him a owl mask for Halloween and he had gasped and jumped into your arms and you crushed him in your grasp— 

Kino suddenly yanks on his leash. You jerk to a halt, growling as you nearly trip over your dog. "What the fuck, Kino?"

He's staring at something across the street. You tilt your head at him, confused until you look up and realize exactly who he's staring at.

You raise your head, defiant. "What do you want."

"I just want to talk."

Your scowl deepens. "Fuck off."

"Look, this isn't easy, okay? I don't want to fucking do this."

"This isn't my problem," You snap, crossing your arms. Kino pees in the nearest bush. "You're the one that started this, Delirious."

"I know!!" He snaps back, running a hand through his hair. His eyes, several shades darker than yours, are anguished and you can't help but turn away. "Please. I just want to talk."

"Talk to Evan first, then to me." You make sure Kino isn't tied around your waist before turning away. "You're the one that broke his heart first."

"I know Craig loves you," Delirious calls out, making you stop in place. "I know you love Craig. But I also know that you love Evan too."

You have to bite back a retort before turning back around. "Fuck off, Jon. He doesn't need this shit from you."

"There's an issue," Jon admits. "Wildcat...I love Vanoss, but I want to kinda date Mini. Is...is that bad?"

You furiously march up to Jon, Kino wagging his tail back and forth. _"Fuck you."_

You spit on the sidewalk near his shoes.

"Look," Delirious sighs. "This is...a weird situation. Luke has been kicking my ass for several days now. But you realize that we're in too deep, right?"

"YOU'RE in too deep." You snarl. "If you're in love with Craig, that's fine. Just get him to stop giving us the fucking puppy dog eyes. Being around him is a bore right now."

Delirious narrows his eyes. "You're in love with Evan. It's really fucking obvious. Tyler, PLEASE help me out with this."

He's actually pleading with you. He's legitimately begging and you want to melt but you _CAN'T— ___

__"What do you want with me."_ _

__"I just want you to talk to Evan. I may have overreacted, and jumped to conclusions, but I do genuinely want to date him." Jon pleads. "Can't we just...tell Craig and Evan that we'll switch partners and stop being sad?"_ _

__It would be so easy to say yes. One of the most stubborn members of the group is giving up first. He gave in. It's your victory along with Evan's. You can date Craig by tomorrow and Evan can date Jon and everything will be back to normal._ _

__Above you, it starts to rain._ _

__The clouds are gray and dark and you're just standing in the rain, staring down at Delirious. You think of Craig and his laughter and his bright eyes, you think of Evan and his sunshine and his smiles, and you think of Delirious and his giggles and the way his eyes light up._ _

__You take a deep breath. It literally comes down to you in this moment. Evan has no clue this exchange is even happening. You feel like you're literally about to give away his hand in marriage._ _

__You make your decision and inhale. Delirious leans forward, eager to hear what you're going to say._ _

_"Tyler, my darling, the love of my life..."_

__"No."_ _

__It's silent for a second. Delirious frowns; he seems confused for a moment. "...No?"_ _

__“No,” you shrug. “I won’t do it.”_ _

__Blue eyes flash with rage and suddenly Del’s in your face, shouting something. “WHAT THE FUCK, WILDCAT!!! I’M GIVING YOU A WAY OUT AND YOU’RE SAYING NO???”_ _

__“You heard me, bitch. I said no.” You growl at him. “It’s YOUR fault we’re in this mess in the first place. You wanna win Evan’s heart? Talk to him first. Don’t talk to the guy who’s in love with him too.”_ _

__“You’re in love with him.” Jon recoils back. “You really are. Dude…what the _fuck.”_ __

____

__“You don’t deserve Evan Fong.” You gently yank Kino so he can start walking alongside you. “You really don’t, dickhead. We may be fake boyfriends right now, but I’ve treated him so much better than you ever have.”_ _

____

__Jon is silent as you leave. He doesn’t say a word, but you can hear him yell angrily and punch the closest thing near him which happens to be a tree._ _

____

__“FUCK YOU WILDCAT!!! Next time, I won’t show you ANY FUCKING MERCY!! DO YOU HEAR ME??”_ _

____

__You raise the middle finger as you scoop Kino up, making sure your baby doesn’t have to run on wet pavement as you head home._ _

____

__It’s for the best._ _

____

_But is it for your sake, or Evan’s?_

____

__When you make it back to your house, your phone goes off in your pocket. You check the message and smile almost immediately._ _

____

owl babe: gonna finish editing in a bit. wanna come over? 

____

Tyler: oooh, yes please. can we Netflix and chill? ;) 

____

owl babe: can’t believe I’m dating a hoe. yes bitch, we can. I’ll have the popcorn ready when you get here. 

____

__Your smile widens and you let Kino off the leash, giving him a kiss on the head. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Let me feed you real quick and I’ll be home before midnight…or maybe a little bit afterwards. Sounds good?”_ _

____

__Kino barks and you laugh. “Will do. I’ll even have the extra special treats waiting for you.”_ _

____

__You grab your phone, keys, and feed Kino before you leave. You quietly close the door and drive to Evan’s house, cranking up the music and trying to put Mini and Delirious out of your head._ _

____

__If you try hard enough, you can pretend you’re in love with only one person and he loves you back and you’re about to have a great night._ _

____

__If only it was that simple._ _

____

__You know damn well you just threw fuel onto the fire that Delirious was trying to put out._ _

____

__Like all your responsibilities, you’re just gonna ignore it and deal with the issue when it’s gonna bite you in the ass. The thought makes you laugh as you sing along with whatever love song is on the radio and cruise the rest of the way to your boyfriend’s house._ _

____

__What a good day._ _

* * *

__What a TERRIBLE fucking day._ _

____

__Your name is Craig Thompson and honestly?? What the fuck is going on anymore??_ _

____

__You’re working on homework when your front door slams. You sigh, already knowing who it is before getting up. “There’s a towel in the living room with your name on it.”_ _

____

__“Thank you,” Delirious calls to you. He’s angry, you already know it. He never got angry this quick; it was always either Marcel, Anthony, or…_ _

____

__You swallow hard, closing your eyes as Jon climbs the stairs to your room. “Hey Mini.”_ _

____

__“Hey Jon.” You give him a half-hearted smile. “You…uh…doing alright?”_ _

____

__“Yeah,” he says simply. “I’m doing good. Kinda tired of Tyler’s shit, y’know?”_ _

____

__“T-Tyler? Did you talk to him or something?” You tense up, trying not to show your excitement. “What’d he say…?”_ _

____

__“He’s in love with Vanoss.” Delirious is blunt and shows no mercy. You rear back, heart cracking as you think of your crush. “Wildcat’s in love with Vanoss.”_ _

____

__“No,” you breathe out. “There’s no way.”_ _

____

__“Apparently there FUCKING IS.” Delirious throws his phone across your room. “Ran into Tyler. He’s still being an ass. He told me he’s in love with Evan too so this situation is going great for him.”_ _

____

__You drop your homework onto your bed and struggle not to cry. Your eyes are burning and everything’s so tiring and you just want to sleep forever—_ _

____

__“Hey,” Jon murmurs, crawling onto your bed. He wraps you in his arms and you sob openly, curling up. “I know this isn’t fair, and I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I know you like Tyler too. I’m sorry, Mini.”_ _

____

__He puts his chin on top of your head and you can feel tears falling too. You sniff and the two of you lay there for a while, listening to the rain against your windows._ _

____

__A few hours later, when midnight has passed, you check Snapchat and see that Tyler’s been uploading. A cold feeling of rage passes over you and you click on his story, lip curling._ _

____

__He’s been taking pictures of Evan putting in a movie and then the popcorn that came after. He even puts in a selfie of the two of them smiling at the camera like it’s the best day ever._ _

____

__If you hadn't overreacted…_ _

____

If _Delirious_ hadn’t overreacted… 

____

Something sinister crosses your mind. _This IS technically his fault. I believed him when he came running to us crying. Why should I keep doing this? Maybe I should just talk to Tyler myself…?_

____

__The next snap is a video. Tyler’s laughing at something Evan said and he looks so happy and carefree. You wipe away a tear as Evan says, _“Look you bitch, I know my ass is nice, but taking pics of it constantly is your deal.”__ _

____

___“Wow, sorry that my babe has a nice ass. I’m trying to spoil you, dickhead.”_ Tyler snorts. _“Also, say hi to Snapchat!__ _

____

__Evan pops in for a second and flips the camera off, grinning at Tyler. The last thing you see is Tyler smiling so gently at him before it ends, and you feel part of you has died._ _

____

__You suddenly understand everything Delirious has been trying to do._ _

____

__You snuggle up to Jon and snap a photo; you type out a caption and post it, finally falling asleep in his arms._ _

____

__Somewhere far away, someone's hand grips their phone tightly, and someone else exhales and tries not to think about it._ _

____

__You know damn well you just made this plan worse, and you honestly have given up on trying to fix it._ _

____

__Whoops. (Not really.)_ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think...and don't quote me on this...but I think I have an endgame in mind. 
> 
> it'll be good lol


	5. delirious, you're a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are amazing oh my goooooossshhhh <3333333
> 
> all these comments make me so ready to just keep writing lol they're honestly helping a lot
> 
> endgame is definitely in mind but it's gonna be a long road aight, I take my arguments and forgiveness very seriously
> 
> (also, uh, bbstexts on insta...if you're reading this, and my guess was right, ily and I follow you on there and you run a fantastic account. hope u have a good day)

Days pass. Those turn into weeks; with every passing second, you just keep an icy shoulder and try to ignore the other person you're in love with. With an arm slung around your other love's shoulder, you sigh bitterly at the thought of New Year's today. 

Your name is Jonathan Smith and you are going to try to have the time of your life tonight. 

In your hand, your phones chimes again with the group chat. Mini, still relaxing in your car, hums as he turns the heat on. He melts into the seat and you melt just looking at him. 

_FOCUS, dumbass!! You're on a mission tonight. You're H2O Delirious, you're badass, and Mini Ladd is cute as shit next to you._

"So!" Craig smiles at you. "Game plan tonight?"

"Yeah..." You crack a smile. "Game plan. Luke's gonna pick us up in a bit, and then we're gonna meet up at Brock's house. Sound good?"

"Yeah!" Craig checks his phone as well. "What're the guys saying?"

You briefly take a look at your phone again ( marshmallow: hey u guys FUCK OFF ABOUT SIMONE OKAY WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!  //  scooter: that's what u said before we dated for a year dumbass ) and laugh. "Marcel's screaming about his crush again. Him and Scott are going in and everyone's just laughing."

Mini giggles before smiling at you, and your heart stutters in your chest. "Whatcha thinking about, Delirious?"

 _I want to properly date you but I can't get Evan out of my head._ "Thinking about how cute you are."

With his hazel eyes, curly and fluffy brown hair, he looks perfect wrapped up in your famous blue hoodie. A smile tugs at the corner of your lips as he blushes. "Y'know, you don't have to fake it until we get there..."

That one statement shuts you down and you turn back in your seat, anger curling off. You start the engine and tell Craig to buckle up before your tires screech against the ground, reversing out of your driveway and down the street. You crank the radio up and sigh, trying not to slouch as you growl under your breath.

_If this was Evan, he'd ask me what's up and immediately try to make me laugh. If he was Evan, I wouldn't be getting angry so quick._

But he isn't Vanoss. He hasn't been for the past couple of weeks. The four of you just keep avoiding each other and you keep finding great excuses to not be around them other than the obvious. Your poor friends, being dragged through the mud as you and Tyler keep fighting, have to accommodate everyone as they try to hang out with the whole gang.

You never told Mini about that night in the rain. There was no point; why upset him over something like that? Besides, it's not like it's going to come back and bite you in the ass right? Right?

"Sorry if I upset you," Craig gives a half-hearted shrug. "Do you wanna, uh, talk about it?"

"Nah dude," you shake your head, pulling into Luke's driveway and parking. "I'm good. Got everything you need?"

Mini decides to drop it as he gets out with his phone, closing the passenger door. "Yep! Hey, Cartoonz!! How you doing?"

"Hey, Mini!" Luke smiles at him. He glances at you, narrowing his eyes before turning back and making sure he had everything. "I'm doing good, ready to eat some of Brian's food. Who's all coming to the party?"

"Our usual group, so Marcel, Scotty, Brian, Nogla, Lui, Ryan, Anthony, and I'm pretty sure that Evan and Tyler are going too." You shrug, trying to look indifferent as you get into the passenger seat. Mini gets into the backseat and checks his phone again.

It's quiet on the way to Brock's. Everyone was going to have a sleepover at his house to help set up for the huge party going to be thrown at New Year's. With the pyrotechnics from Lui and Tyler, you were kinda excited to see the fireworks in store. It was gonna be a blast, literally. 

Luke hums as he cruises down the street. You drum your fingertips on the car door, making sure your expression is a poker face. It's Mini who breaks the silence first.

"So how's everyone been doing with...y'know..."

_God fucking damn it, Craig._

You tense and Luke exhales. "We're working around it. Don't want to piss anyone off anymore. Until someone breaks first, we just gotta plan around the four of you idiots."

Craig nods and you look out the window, not wanting to think about that night.

All too soon, you make it to Brock's and hurry out of the car. Luke follows behind, frowning as you throw open the door to reveal a startled Brian. "Hey Del, what's up?"

"Doing good!" You clap him on the back. "Who's here already?"

"Daithi showed up a few minutes ago, Marcel's around the corner with Scotty, and Tyler and Evan have been here for hours helping Brock." Brian pops some candy in his mouth. "Glad you guys are here! Needed a few extra hands with the food."

Mini heads inside and goes with Terroriser to help. Before you can scurry off, Luke grabs your arm and drags you away. You growl and try to rip him off, but your brother-from-another-mother has always had an upper hand on you. 

"Talk, bitch. You're hiding some shit and I don't like it." He crosses his arms, glaring you down. "Either we do this now, or we get drunk and you blurt it out in front of everyone."

As much as you hate that scenario, the sad thing is, it could actually happen. Nogla one time yelled that he and Lui had a make-out session during Seven Minutes in Heaven and everyone lost their fucking mind. You shudder and sigh, pouting as Luke narrows his eyes.

"Went to talk to Wildcat a few weeks ago." You slouch a bit. "Suggested switching partners to put an end to this shit."

"Judging from you and Tyler, I'm assuming that didn't go well?" Luke raises an eyebrow. "I'm totally betting that he yelled at you."

"Do you not get it?!" You throw your hands into the air. "I gave in first!! I LOST!!! It was me!! And he said no like it was nothing to him!! I yelled at him and he didn't even flinch!!"

"Well, from what you said, that sounds kinda shitty dude." Luke shrugs. "I wouldn't want my fake dating partner to dump me and then date the other dude immediately. What'd Tyler say?"

You sag against the wall. "He said to talk to Evan because I started this whole thing and broke his heart first. But I thought—"

"Yes, we know what you thought. We know it sounded horrible at first. But Evan isn't someone to break down like that. I have my own opinions on this, and so do the guys, but I think you need to figure this out for yourself first." Luke sighs. "Look inside yourself. Do you genuinely want to date Craig? Or do you want to date Evan but fight Tyler for him? And yeah, we know Tyler loves him too. It's Marcel and Scotty all over again, fucking hell."

"I..."

_C'mon, Del. What's the answer in your heart? What do you wanna do? Who's the person you want to wake up next to in the mornings, hearing their voice and helping them make breakfast? Who is it?_

"...don't know."

Luke exhales again. "Well. Then you have quite a predicament on your hands, my friend. Better figure it out soon."

"I know."

Brock scares the both of you by popping around the corner. "Boo! Can't hide from me!"

"Holy shit," you breathe out, putting a hand on your chest while Luke roars with laughter. "What the hell Brock!!"

"Couldn't help myself," he sheepishly admits. "Anyways, I'm gonna need some s'mores for tonight!! Tyler's helping me with decorations, do you mind if you go with Evan to get the ingredients?"

Your heart stops. 

"I, uh..." you stutter, trying not to back up. 

"He'd love to!" Luke cuts in, shoving you towards Brock. "Does Evan already have the list?"

"Yeah! He's outside waiting." Brock smiles. "Thanks so much, Delirious! I really appreciate this!" 

He leaves and Luke shoves you to the front door. "Get me some Kit-Kats, I fuckin' LOVE Kit-Kats."

"Dickhead," you mutter, flipping him off as you head to Evan's car. His radio is turned up as he jams out, eyes closed as he taps his hands on the steering wheel. He opens his eyes as you open the door, sliding into the seat. 

"Hey—oh. Hey Del." Evan cuts himself off and turns down the radio and tenses up as you click the seatbelt in. "Brock sent you."

"Yep."

"Okay."

"So, s'mores?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

_I want to fucking die._

It's quiet as Vanoss cruises down the street. He refuses to look at you, instead cranking up his radio again and singing loudly to whatever pop song is on. You glance over; his eyes are bright and his smile is wide and he looks so _beautiful_ that it takes your breath away and tears well in your eyes. 

_I started this. It's my fault we're in this mess. If I hadn't overreacted...would I be dating him right now? Would we be singing our hearts out to this shitty song? Would he kiss me at the red light and then laugh at me? Would—_

"Delirious?"

"Yeah?" You rasp, coming back to reality. "What's up?"

"You're, uh, crying. You good?" Evan looks warily over at you. His jaw is clenched and you wonder what's going through his mind. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thinkin' bout stuff lately." It isn't a lie. Thoughts of dating and love have kept you awake at night even longer. It sucks, honestly. It sucks and you're tired of it. 

Evan just nods and you bite back a scream. _You would've asked me what was wrong. You would've probed with those gorgeous brown eyes and I would've melted and let you know and—_ "FUCK!!!"

You scream the last part loudly, scaring Evan and causing him to swerve. Luckily, there's no one around so you don't get into a car crash. Unluckily, that doesn't stop you from shaking and Vanoss nearly having a heart attack. "What the fuck, dude!!!" He shouts, putting the hazards on. You're about a minute away from the grocery store; damn it, so close.

"Why are you acting like this???" He runs a hand through his hair and you finally see the Evan he never wanted you to see. The one where dark bags sag under his eyelids and the sleepless nights finally catch up to him. He's trembling without even realizing it. "Why the FUCK do you give me those fucking puppy dog eyes?? You act like I killed something you loved! Let me remind you that YOU DID THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!! Please, don't lie to me when I ask this, but...what do you WANT, Del??"

_I thought it was obvious._

You finally manage to catch VanossGaming off guard when you lean over and kiss him.

Evan freezes up and you immediately back off, but it's too late. The damage is done and you both know what you did. You may have to go through hell from Tyler in a bit, but you won't ever forget the quick feeling of his lips on yours. 

Vanoss is breathing heavily. "What the fuck."

"I regret a lot of things in my life, but that was definitely not one of them." You laugh without knowing why, putting your hands to your face and trying not to cry. "This is really confusing, okay? I'm just trying to figure stuff out." 

"Me too, but having my other crush kiss me while we're both in relationships is pretty shitty." Evan closes his eyes and sighs. "Look...please just leave us be for now. I'm happy with Tyler and I want it to stay that way."

The question bursts from your mouth before you have a chance at stopping yourself. "Do you love him?"

He hesitates.

"...I don't know. You really fucked up my emotions, Del. Tyler would be a good and real boyfriend." He shifts in his seat. "I think I want to properly date him. We work well together, y'know?"

"So do we." You snap, crossing your arms. "So do we."

"God fucking damn it, Jon." Evan groans. "I don't know what to tell you. I'm just trying to have a good day with my boyfriend and best friends. Is that too much to ask?"

You swallow and nod, struggling not to cry again. "No. You're fine. Let's just get the ingredients." 

Evan gets out immediately the moment he parks. He snatches Brock's list and storms off, heading into an aisle. You follow silently behind and glance at the candy; without a second thought, you quietly get the Kit-Kat off the shelf and into the basket. The marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers join the items and Evan heads to checkout.

Food bought, the two of you return to Brock's. He jumps out of the car and books it inside, and you hate that your heart stutters when he smiles widely at Tyler, who gives him a kiss on the cheek. As Evan leaves to hand the food to Brock, Tyler catches your eye. 

Your blood goes cold when he jerks his head to the backyard.

"Let me cut straight to the chase." Tyler gives you a big smile, meeting you on the grass while crossing his arms. "You did something to my darling Evan because he's clearly upset about something. Tell me what you did or I'm telling Craig."

Your eyes narrow. "Are you blackmailing me, Wildcat?"

"No, I'm not. This is just revenge." Tyler huffs. "What the fuck did you do, Delirious?"

_Here we fucking go. Thanks, Del. Just what we needed today._

You shrug nonchalantly. "I might've kissed your boyfriend because I have feelings for him too."

It's been a few years since you've fought, but you barely dodge the punch Tyler throws. "Figured this was gonna happen."

"You bet your ASS THIS IS GONNA FUCKING HAPPEN!!" Tyler roars, catching you off-guard with a well-aimed kick to your legs. You slam into the ground, grunt, and roll away as his foot slams down into the place where your stomach was.

The crew's running towards you guys. Craig looks shocked, Evan looks angry, everyone else is yelling and trying to separate the two of you, and Luke...

He's leaning against the wall of the house. When you meet his eye, he shakes his head in disappointment. 

_You're supposed to fight your own battles, Jon. Not do this. You fucked up, this is your issue._

_But maybe I don't have to be alone while I do this._

You glance over to Mini, who's trying to see if you're injured. There's ringing in your ears as Brian and Scotty grab you; everyone else has to grab Tyler, since he's bigger and is probably going to kill you. 

Your smile widens while looking at your own fake boyfriend. "Haven't I ever told you that I love you? We should date for real. We'd make a great real couple."

Craig's mouth drops open and you see something come flying in on your right. It takes you a moment to acknowledge that it's Tyler's fist, and honestly? You kinda deserve it. So you allow Tyler to punch you with all his might and when you topple over into the grass, spitting blood and feeling your face hurt, you remember Evan's kiss, and you willingly allow yourself to fall unconscious. 

Light's out, asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get another chapter in before finals rip me
> 
> (I totally wrote this before I wrote an important essay that's due tonight rip me x2)
> 
> ((someone.........guessed the ending.........but I won't say which person it is lmao))
> 
> [also I have finals in about 5 hours while I'm publishing this and I haven't slept yet. don't be like me kids it's a path of bad yet fun decisions.]


	6. a progressive step in our forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story is an adventure to write because I have so much power at my fingertips. I could literally kill someone off and not feel anything and have everyone suffer. I love writing and you guys make it so much better <3
> 
> also someone commented on how del seems like the villain and I want to clarify something: no one is the villain in this story. everyone fucked up. they're all at their own faults. it may seem like it's only del that's messing up rn, but trust me, everyone's getting their turn soon. all this angst will eventually turn to fluff but not too soon, because communication and talking is key. 
> 
> aight enjoy and see y'all later

Your name is Evan and there's a fight going on outside. 

Brock looks up as someone—you realize it's Tyler—yells. "Oh no, please don't tell me..."

Everyone drops what they're doing (Brian rushes to catch the food Craig drops) and books it to the backyard, trying to intervene in the fight. You're in time to see Jon grin at Craig, get clocked by Tyler, and pass out on the grass.

"What the fuck," you breathe. "What is he doing!?"

Tyler's still yelling. He's trying to get another hit on Jon even though Marcel has his wrist pinned back. "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DELIRIOUS!!! I'M NOT FUCKING FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!!"

"Tyler, you knocked him out." Scotty frowns, holding Jon in his arms. "You stupid asshole, he didn't deserve to get punched."

"HE KISSED EVAN!!!" Tyler roars, still fighting against his friends. "I'M DEFENDING MY BOYFRIEND'S HONOR!!"

"You guys aren't even really dating though?" Daithi looks confused. "What's going on?"

You're still frozen in your spot. Wildcat looks up, sees you, and all the anger practically drains from his body. "I—"

"You what? You're sorry?" Luke snaps. "The two of you have been at war for a few weeks now. Craig and Evan are doing better than the two of you!! And now this shit too?"

While everyone else argues, you walk over to Jon. He's peaceful, still breathing as blood trickles down his face. Your heart leaps as he rolls over a bit. 

You felt the spark when he kissed you. You wonder if he felt it too.

Without thinking, you're already moving to take Jon from Brian and Scotty. They look up at you and smile sadly. "Dude, is this even worth it anymore?" Brian shakes his head. "We're all tired of you fucking idiots fighting about this. Yeah, we went along with it from the beginning, but this has gone too far."

You nod, feeling conflicted as you pick Jon up. "I know. But feelings change, and I'm in love with two people."

"You're talking to the champ here, dumbass." Scotty puffs out his chest. "Remember me?"

_The Scotty and Marcel incident. Oh, shit._

"Fuck," you whisper. "Instead of three people, there's four, with more love issues than yours." 

"EXACTLY!! Finally!! He finally gets it!!" Scotty throws his hands up. "And do you remember what the solution was?"

"You...oh, shit." You sigh, curling Jon closer into your chest. "Yeah, I get you."

"Good!" Scotty looks pleased and Brian laughs. "Now go do it!"

With Delirious in your arms, you quietly walk towards Mini, who looks shaken up. Tyler's arguing with Luke and Marcel's getting frustrated too. Brock's trying to calm the situation down and...is Daithi eating popcorn? Lui smacks him on the arm and shakes his head. You lean down and whisper, "Hey. Let's head to the dining room, I want to talk to you."

Mini jerks up and stares at you in shock, then nods numbly and gets up. He checks on Jon before walking next to you, rubbing his arms. "I don't know what to do."

"I think I have an idea," you start, "but I'm gonna need you to listen to me for a bit."

Mini nods, opening the door for you and getting a cloth with warm water on it. He helps you set Jon down on the couch and wipes the blood off his face. "So...?"

"So, we talk." You sit down firmly. "What's going on with us."

Mini takes a deep breath. "Okay. I've had feelings for Tyler for a while now. I've always had them, but I realized too late that we were wrong about the incident between you and him. The thing is, Jon is really sweet and kind and he's a really good fake boyfriend. He asked me out properly right before he passed out, and I'm genuinely thinking of saying yes."

You nod. "Understandable. I've had a crush on Jon for a long time, and then I fell in love. Being with Tyler makes me really happy though. I think Tyler wants to really ask me out too."

Mini gives you a sad smile. "He's in love with you. I can see it in his eyes. So, what now?"

_What now, Evan?_

"I...don't know. There's a few options we can do." You admit. "You can date Jon, and I can date Tyler. Or we can talk to them and I'll date Jon and you date Tyler."

The two of you groan at the thought of it. "Fuck, this is more difficult than I thought." Mini grumbles. "Fuck this."

"Or," a very familiar voice drawls out, "there's another option you can do."

"I'm listening." You grin. "I have a feeling this is from...?"

"It sure the fuck is." The guy laughs, shaking his head. "It was a good idea, but there were different reasons as to why it didn't work out. But if you play your cards right, this might work with you guys."

Craig's smile is wide as he looks at you and then back at him. "Oh shit, I didn't even think of that!! C'mon dude, spill the deets!!"

Cartoonz laughs at the three people on the couch; two with hope in their eyes, and one idiot still passed out. "Take some notes you assholes, this'll be a while."

* * *

"You're living out every stupid love trope in the book, dude."

"Marcel, FUCK OFF."

"You're one to talk anyways!!"

"Fuck you Daithi!"

Your name is Tyler and you can't DEAL with these people. 

"Guys!!" Brock shouts, getting everyone to stop briefly. "I will kick all of you out of my house so quickly you won't feel my foot up your asses!! Stop fighting!!"

It's silent for a moment and then Anthony speaks up from the doorway where he's holding a box of sparklers, letting out a low whistle. "Goddamn, Mama Brock is going IN."

Thankfully, it eases the tension in the room and everyone laughs, and you allow yourself to crack a smile. Anthony waves and grins, setting the box down and joining the crowd around you. "Thank you, I'll be here all night." 

"Now back to the business we need to discuss," Brian interrupts. "Tyler, we all need to talk to you."

"Shit," you mutter. "Fine. Get on with it."

Brock steps forward; of course he does. He's the peacemaker of the group, but knew how to do it fairly. Marcel joins him with narrowed eyes. "Dude. What the shit is going on."

"I'll spell this out nice and neat to you." You spit. "I've always loved Craig, but I started liking Evan a while ago. I'm fine if I date either one of them because I'd be happy with both of them. Went out walking Kino in the rain and Delirious tracked me down. Offered to trade partners but I'm enjoying dating Evan so I said no and he got super pissed. I left and that was it."

"Did you or him throw a punch?" Brock asks, crossing his arms. You know he's dead serious and there's no point in lying, so you roll your eyes and grumble quietly. "No. He punched a tree, but...he wasn't aiming for me."

"Was it necessary to punch him in the face?" Lui's eyebrows furrow. "That seemed a bit extreme even for you. He's going to have a nasty headache when he wakes up."

"I'm sure he's fine." You growl. "He still shouldn't have kissed Evan like that."

"But there was no need for violence." Brock catches your eye and he frowns. You look away, uncomfortable as the guilt sets in. "This could've been prevented, Tyler. You could've talked to him and told him not to do that."

"If you were dating someone and you genuinely liked them, and you knew that someone else had a crush on them and kissed them, wouldn't you be pissed??" You snap, crossing your arms. "Okay, I didn't need to punch him, but I have every fucking right to be mad at him."

"Go apologize when he wakes up." Brock sighs. "I understand, but please get that this is putting a lot of strain on our friendships with you guys."

It never really occurred to you how the guys felt. Brian and Anthony nod sadly; Lui just shrugs while Nogla sniffs a bit. Marcel glowers at you for a moment but then sighs and pats you on the back. "Get your ass up and go."

You head inside, hands in pockets and stop in your tracks when you see the sight in the living room.

Luke's laughing loudly as Craig sticks his tongue out at a joke. Evan's laughing too, but he's smiling down at a disoriented Jon who's getting up. The four of them glance at you when you walk in.

Before anyone has the chance to say anything, you hold up your hand. "Look. I'm here to say I'm sorry. I didn't want to punch you in the face, Jon, but my anger got the best of me and I'm sorry for that. That's still a fucked up thing to do, but we can talk about it instead of me knocking you out. Are we cool?"

Jon glances at everyone and then turns back to you. "Yeah, we're good. I kinda deserved that for kissing Evan in the first place."

Evan leans over and whispers something in Craig's ear; he snorts and Evan grins. 

_What the hell are they talking about?_

You reach over to grab Jon's hand. "We're good. Luke, we good?"

Cartoonz raises an eyebrow. "I guess we are. I still can and will kick everyone's ass in this room, including myself."

"He'll kick my ass, he'll kick Tyler's ass, he'll kick everyone's ass." Jon grins. "He'll kick his own ass." 

"Not like he had one to begin with," you snark, laughing as Luke lunges for you. 

The room erupts into laughter and cheers and you can finally find yourself smiling for the first time in a few days.

Out of the corner of your eye, everyone's watching from the doorway. If you had decided to listen in, it would've been worth your while, but you instead turn back and throw another pillow at Craig.

It's been a good day.

* * *

"So it's happening again?"

"I think so!!"

"Assholes."

"Hey dickhead, they're doing their best."

"I feel like this is going to take forever though."

"Hush, Scotty. This takes time and effort and if they pull through, it'll be worth it."

"But how would you even go from Point A to fuckin', I dunno, Point Z?! If they pull this shit off, it'll be a goddamn miracle."

"Luke, Ryan, and Bryce did it. Maybe they can too."

"...Maybe."

"I honestly forgot this was a thing."

"It is, but it takes lots of communication and trust. It'll be a new year, guys. Let's just wait it out, okay? We've still got their backs."

"Of course!!"

"Roger that!!"

"I can't believe I'm friends with all you dicks."

"We love you too, Marcel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think endgame is more obvious at this point
> 
> out of the bbs crew.........tyler and marcel are my favs <3
> 
> I really treasure this kind of stuff because my personal life used to be full of miscommunications and other things and writing about it seems realistic. the trope in itself isn't exactly realistic, but there's still a slight possibility of it happening. stories where people forgive stuff immediately kinda throws me off because I'm not like that. I need time and talking to eventually forgive people, and thinking about that helps me cope and write characters with reasonable traits like this.


	7. in which tyler begins to fuck up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I’m not sure if these four as poly is a ‘rare’ ship, but guys, I’m in the Homestuck fandom. ships are kinda our thing with quadrants. and besides, even if ot4 isn’t as common as a simple otp or ot3, it’s something that can work with trust and communication.
> 
> man I meant for this to be a simple story but when have I ever followed my own rules?
> 
> all the wonderful comments you guys leave legit make my day. thank y’all so much, I really appreciate them!!!! enjoy!

Your name is Craig Thompson and you’re having trouble putting your feelings into words.

_I’ve always liked Tyler, I’m starting to like Jon, and Evan…isn’t as bad as I thought he was at love. He’s always been my friend but…what if I start to see him in a different light?_

You think back to what Luke said while Jon was still knocked out.

_“Look,” Luke began, “I used to have a crush on Ohm but he had a crush on Bryce. I got drunk one night and confessed. Apparently he liked me too, so we dated but I knew he wanted Bryce to date us as well. Bryce was my good friend and the more I thought about it, the more I was okay with us being datemates or something along those lines. Eventually, the thought of having him as an actual romantic partner was something I wanted so we all dated! Polyamory was kinda unheard of, y’know? But it worked out for a good while.”_

_“You never said why you guys broke up.” Evan speaks up, piecing everything together. “What happened, if you don’t mind?”_

_Luke lets out a dry laugh. “Some of our parents weren’t too crazy about that idea. Either we dated one person, or not at all.”_

_“You couldn’t bear leaving one person out so all of you guys broke up.” You whisper, choking on your tears. “I’m so sorry, Luke.”_

_"Hey man, we're alright." Luke shrugs. "It's gonna be okay."_

You will never forget the look on Tyler's face when he walked into the room when Jon woke up. He looked shocked, blue eyes wide as he quickly glanced between everyone. It looked like was...either jealous or scared, and you don't know which one it was.

New Year's ended with a bang. Lui set up the rest of the fireworks to spell out everyone's names and it was beautiful. Your current lockscreen is a picture of 'Mini Ladd' spelled out in gorgeous orange letters, zipping across the sky. You kissed Jon when the ball dropped. Tyler kissed Evan. 

You and Evan have a plan. Luke gave you both the courage to do it, and the first step is talking to Jon. 

Time passes. Everyone gets busy with school, and it's finally February when Evan walks up to you after school. "I think we can do it today," he smiles, making you gasp in excitement. 

"Really?! Awesome!! So should I meet you back at my house, or—“

"I can drive you, if you'd like." Evan offers. "I don't mind at all. I just gotta let Tyler know about the plan—"

"What plan?"

You both freeze. Turning around, you're suddenly confronted with a towering Wildcat. He's glaring down at you, blue eyes narrowed. "What fucking plan?"

"Hey babe!" Evan greets him. "I'm gonna...uh..."

"I need him for help with something." You say smoothly. "You won't mind if I snag him for a bit right?" 

Tyler's jaw clenches. "No. Not at all."

"I'll text you when I get home." Evan smiles at his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later!!"

"Yeah. See you then." Tyler practically storms off and you try not to laugh. "Poor Tyler. He has no idea what's gonna happen."

"True." Evan takes you to his car. You hop into the passenger seat and relax as Evan drives off, headed to Jon's house.

"Do we even have a game plan? Are we just gonna walk in there like 'sup Delirious we should all date and here's why'?" You ask, giggling at the thought. 

"What about me and you and Jon and Tyler?" Evan replies. "We're not exactly dating."

"I'm pretty sure there's a term for that, actually! I don't mind dating you, but we don't exactly have romantic attraction towards each other as of right now. That could change in the future, though. It's called a datemate." You drum your hands to the beat of the radio, humming thoughtfully. 

"So you're my datemate, and Tyler and Jon are my boyfriends? Hm...I like the sound of that!!" Evan says happily, turning onto Jon's street. "How long do you think this'll take us?"

"Who knows honestly. Maybe an hour? Less than that?" You shrug, getting down when Evan parks. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm really excited for this." 

"I'll tell Tyler I'll be home later," Evan mutters under his breath, texting Tyler. For a moment, he pauses, and then shrugs himself as he slides his phone into his back pocket. "We'll be fine."

To this day, you can't remember if Evan locked his phone. You can't remember if Evan ever sent the message. 

All you do remember is that Evan butt-dialed Tyler and you both had no idea.

You knock on the door and smile as Jon opens it. "Hey babe!!"

"Hey Craig—oh, hey Evan." Jon gives him a hesitant smile. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk." You say firmly. "May we come inside?"

He raises his eyebrows and you can see the hesitation as he answers. "Of course. Come on in."

In Evan's back pocket, someone mutters something, and you don't think anything of it.

"Anything I can get you guys?" Jon asks, eyes flickering to you and Evan. "Or do you just wanna cut to the chase?"

"We'll just talk it out." He smiles at him; you already see the blush spreading on Jon's cheeks. "After you got knocked out, Luke came to talk to us about our...issues."

"Yeah?" Jon wrings his hands, sitting on the couch. His deep blue eyes are full of worry and you just want to go over there and kiss him. Or hug him. Whichever came first, really. "About the four of us. I'm guessing that you and Craig talked about it?"

"Yep. And what we came to was this; Jon, let's just poly." Evan grins. 

It's quiet for a second. Jon looks stunned as he glances at you. You can't stop smiling either. "Evan and I talked about this; we'll be datemates while you date both me and Evan to be boyfriends."

"Holy shit," Delirious mutters. "It's the Marcel and Scotty incident turned into Luke, Bryce, and Ryan. Holy shit!! Uh, wow, let me think about it for a few minutes, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to say yes."

"YES!!!!" You and Evan leap up, laughing. Evan grabs you and spins you around, brown eyes glowing with happiness. There's a small click that sounds like someone just hung up the phone. 

None of you think anything of it.

"Before you continue, though," Jon leans forward, "why did you guys come to this?"

"That's a reasonable question." You and Evan sit down. "Hm...I really like you, Delirious. Like to the point of wanting to go on dates with you and kiss you and hold your hand and shit like that. I also would like to do the same thing with Tyler. I both really like you. And with Evan, I'm comfortable enough to go on dates with him too!! We could hold hands or something and romantic feelings may happen so then we'd all be technically boyfriends."

"Luke talked to us about poly dating," Evan joins in. "He said there's complications, of course, but it's worth it to work through the problems and love unconditionally. Trust is also a major key point in this. I trust you both; I know you would never cheat in a million years. It seems like a good idea to start off like this; no arguing who gets to date who, no more fights, just us working it out. Does that make sense?"

"Well damn, it does." Jon grins. "I really do like the sound of that. But..."

Jon gets up and stands in front of the two of you. "What about Tyler?" 

"The thing is, between Mini and I, we don't mind if we start to romantically like each other. We're both cool with going on dates and stuff, y'know? If both of you said yes, then maybe the two of you could be datemates as well!" Evan grins. "All aboard the poly ship."

Delirious thinks about that as well. "I wouldn't mind being datemates with that nerd. Evan Fong, Craig Thompson, you two may have just discovered the best route for all of us."

"We all win! Nothing can go wrong." You puff out your chest, wrapping everyone in a hug with you. "I'm so excited! Let's just go on a date right now, that's how hyped I am."

Evan smiles. "We'll go on a date when we talk to Tyler. I think it's time for me to leave, though. I'm glad we managed to talk about this."

"Me too. Wait, before you go, may I give you a proper kiss?" Jon looks to you and then to Evan. 

You hold up your hands and shrug. "We're all dating technically, this is just part of it. Kiss your boyfriend!"

Evan nods and laughs. "That sounded so proper. 'May I give you a proper kiss?' What the fuck is this, the 19th century?"

"You shut your fucking mouth," Jon threatens, trying not to laugh. "Come here, damn it!!"

Vanoss surprises him first as he gently grabs Delirious around the waist; with a noise of shock, Delirious gets dipped by the taller guy. "Wha—?“

They kiss. You cheer as Delirious melts into the kiss, grabbing Evan's hair as he presses himself into him. It's a lovely sight and you're just so happy for them!! They break apart and Evan looks starstruck.

"You Canadian shit," Jon begins, looking like he just won the lottery, "all these years, I never landed on you during Spin the Bottle and I had to wait for THAT? What the FUCK? The gaming gods were NOT with me. That was so fucking worth it you have no idea."

Jon grabs you and crushes you in his grasp. You laugh against his chest and press a quick kiss to his neck. "Holy fucking shit." He starts. "I am so glad I get to date both of you."

Evan comes up from behind and holds you and Jon in his arms. "We can make this work," he promises. "This is gonna happen. We just have to talk to one more member before the poly ship sets sail."

"I'm down for that." You hum, making sure your glasses are clean. "Hey Evan? I think I heard your phone buzz earlier; I'm not really sure though. Got caught up in the moment."

"Me too," he grins as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Hold up. Did I ever call Tyler?"

"No? Why?" You frown, glancing at Jon as he looks confused as well. "What's up?"

"There's an outgoing call on here from me about fifteen minutes ago, but I didn't call him? And he left me a voicemail..." Evan's voice trails off. "Oh no. Oh no no no no you've GOT TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!!"

"Evan?!" You and Jon cry out as he slumps to the floor, starting to cry. "What happened!?"

"The exact same thing as the fucking party, I think." Evan rasps out, handing you his phone. "I think I butt-dialed him. I think he heard everything and hung up before he heard us talking about him. This can't be happening."

"Well, uh, let's listen to the voicemail." With shaking hands, you tap on it and put it on speaker; Jon and Evan lean in, the latter still sniffling.

 _"Jesus fucking christ,"_ Tyler's shaky voice comes out of the speakers. _"I guess it's never gonna go right for me, huh? So this was your grand scheme. Drag me along for this stupid FUCKING ride and then ditch me when you guys find the answer. GREAT!!! I REALLY FUCKING APPRECIATE IT!!!"_

Tyler sniffs, and it sounds like he's crying. The thought immediately brings tears to your own eyes. _"I don't know why I bothered, honestly. This was revenge for the party, right? The perfect chance to fuck me over? Well it WORKED, ASSHOLES. I...really thought..."_

Tyler gets a bit distant as you hear him scream curse words in his room. The raw emotion in his voice is making you cry; next to you, Jon's shaking. _"I really thought I was gonna have the chance to be happy. It's good that you guys can all date now. You won't be needing me anymore. If any of you come up to me, I'm going to...fuck...I'm going to beat the fucking shit out of you. Yeah. I'll do that. Just LEAVE ME ALONE. You don't have to fucking call me anymore so I can hear you fuckers scream about love and dating and happiness. Bye."_

He hangs up and everyone loses it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED???"

"TYLER NO!!"

"You fucking...idiot..." you sob, slouching against Evan. He wraps you into a deep hug, silent teardrops falling onto your hair. Jon joins in a second later. 

"We'll get him back," Jon mutters with determination. "We're gonna win his heart and then he'll come back to us. That dumbass won't know what hit him."

"I hope you have a good plan up your sleeve, because I'm honestly scared we're not going to get him back." You wipe your eyes, voice hoarse but strong. "We're in this together. We'll talk, we'll work it out, and we're gonna win Tyler's heart with the three of us. Deal?"

"Deal," Jon holds Evan's hand as he nods. He looks scared but ready to face the world. 

"Deal," Evan whispers, eyes bloodshot. He takes your hand as well and presses a gentle kiss to the back. "No matter what, for him."

"For Tyler!" The three of you shout. _This may be the start of something new._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday karkat vantas ily
> 
> (the sad thing is, tyler's rant was the easiest thing to write. I love him but I also love making characters suffer rip)


	8. operation win tyler's heart and get him to join our poly train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is a short chapter!!! the next chapter will take place during spring break, I just needed something to set it up. enjoy!!)
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS FOR 1K HITS OMG <333
> 
> I promise to keep providing decent content lol I'm just happy you guys find this as entertaining as I do
> 
> I love writing stories and starting them off like "what can go horribly wrong" and then double it even worse but I think my soft side came out too soon bc of how evan and craig talked about it

Your name is Tyler and you are tired of everyone's shit.

It's been two weeks since Evan, Craig, and Jon started dating. You've been ignoring the absolute shit out of them, struggling not to lose it as you keep seeing the three of them. Spring break was around the corner and then you'd be free for at least a week. 

Jesus you fucking hate this.

It's late one Friday afternoon as you leave school, shoulders slumped as you walk to your truck. You stayed another hour to work on homework; once home, you knew you'd just throw your backpack against the wall. "What a way to end my senior year," you mutter, fishing your keys out of your pocket. "At least I still have Kino."

Campus is empty. That's the only thing you're grateful for as you start up the engine, sighing heavily as you lean over to plug your phone into the portable charger you carried. 

"Tyler?"

_Just my FUCKING luck. And I was so close to getting away._

You groan, slamming your head onto the steering wheel. "If I answer you, will you leave me alone?"

"...But I don't want to leave you alone." Evan leans in close to you, taking advantage of the lowered window. "I'm assuming you've been deleting our texts and ignoring our calls?"

"No shit, Sherlock." You snarl. "Leave me the fuck alone. I answered, now go."

Evan runs a hand through his hair, frustrated. You know him too well. "Look!!! We're trying to fucking talk to you, dude!! Jon's upset, Craig's tired of your shit, and so am I!! I know you like us too, just...let us talk to you, asshole!!"

You stare, stunned for a moment. "...What?"

"Before I continue, is it alright if you could give me a ride home? I had to loan my car to my mom and Jon was supposed to take me home but he had to go something." Evan clenches his jaw. "Please." 

"...Yeah, sure." You ignore your trembling hands and focus on putting your seatbelt on. "I'm getting food too. Want anything?"

"...Sure. Yeah. Thanks."

It's far too goddamn quiet in the car as you make sure Evan's in before driving off. Too awkward to talk, you crank up the radio and tap on your steering wheel. You know damn well that Evan's staring you down but you will NOT give in. You aren't Delirious. You're Wildcat, the badass guy, the one with too much pride and too much sarcasm and the one that never turned down any dare. When you give in, hell freezes over.

"Tyler."

No. Nope. Never. You won't do it. 

"...Wildcat. Please."

"No," you snarl. "Try me next time, Fong. See what fucking happens." 

You drive up to McDonald's and grab some food, practically throwing Evan his nuggets and fries. You're starting to choke on regret but you have to stay strong. Evan murmurs his thanks and makes sure he doesn't spill anything. When you get to Jon's, you unlock the door for him and don't move from your seat. "..."

"Thanks, Wildcat." Evan quietly says. "See you around." 

When you don't say anything, he gets out with his food, grabs his backpack, and heads to the front door. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him pause and turn around for a moment. 

Fuck.

He's pleading with you. Evan, in his own way, is on his knees asking you a very important question. 

_Let this be worth it._

The tension is unbearable. Finally, _finally,_ you look up and meet his eyes. You can't quite explain what expression you're making, but it makes Evan's face light up and he smiles so brightly you feel like it'll dazzle everything in sight. You shoot him the middle finger and drive off.

Tyler: hey. on way with food, wanna play some video games? how bout mario kart 

Scotty: dude i'll bring marcel this is gonna be great 

Tyler: be there in ten yo 

You have a horrible feeling that the moment you looked at Evan, he saw an opening and the three of them aren't going to stop bothering you until you crack.

Fine. Let's see how they like that.

* * *

A few more days pass without incident. It's the week before spring break; people were already making plans and going on trips. You heard from your giant group of friends that everyone was headed to the beach for a few days. Tuesday morning, Marcel and Brian approach you. "Hey man, we need to ask you something," Brian starts off, but you cut him off with a glare.

"If you're going to ask me if we can use my truck, I've already thought about it and I'll say yes just this once." You fake grumble. "How many of us are going?"

"YES!!" Brian cheers, laughing as Marcel's jaw drops. "What?! You're saying yes???"

"Would you rather me say no?" You raise an eyebrow. "Idiot."

"No, but...I had a bet with Brian..." Marcel whines. "Well, at least you said yes. Guess I owe you $15 now, fucker. It'll be the usual gang obviously. Who's going to smuggle in the booze?"

"Hm...fuck, who's best at lying?" You tap your chin thoughtfully. The three of you laugh before saying one name in unison.

"Jon!"

"Oh, Craig said he wanted to talk to you, Tyler." Marcel says under his breath as Brian pulls out his phone to call someone. "He's in the courtyard. I suggest you go talk to him, it might be IMPORTANT." 

Before you can say anything, Marcel snatches you by the arm and practically drags you the entire way there. "Talk to them, dipshit." Marcel growls, yanking you around so you're staring him in the eyes. "I know you're trying to feel bad for yourself but it was an ACCIDENT. And it wasn't even that, it was another miscommunication!!! Now I didn't spend months worrying over you guys before Craig and Evan went to go fix this and for YOU to FUCK IT UP AGAIN!! Stop being a little bitch and TALK TO THEM."

He shoves you away and storms off. Shaken, you fix your jacket before turning to see Craig relaxing on a bench in the courtyard. He has his eyes closed and he's smiling a bit, with one earbud in and backpack laying next to him. You make your way over and hesitantly sit down, blocking out the sound of everyone talking.

"So," Craig begins, turning to look at you. "Ready to stop being a bitch?"

"If you fucking start off our conversation like that, I'm leaving." You immediately stand up. Craig backs off and shakes his hands, eyes wide. 

"Shit, sorry. I'm still a little pissed." He pats the bench. "Let me restart. Evan said he got the chance to at least talk to you a bit. Yeah, we're all dating, but we didn't plan on having just three."

"...Excuse me."

"Shit, Jon's gonna kill me." Craig mutters. He looks you dead in the eye, hazel meeting blue. "Listen here, Tyler Wine. We all wanna date you."

"...What?"

"We weren't supposed to tell you until the beach trip, but this is so you don't have your knickers in a twist." Craig huffs. "All three of us want to date you. Let us talk to you later, and we'll discuss it. Bye!"

The bell rings and Craig rushes off into the crowd, leaving you shocked and silent on the bench. You're pretty sure your brain has stopped working, but your heart is going a million miles an hour. "They..."

_Well, shit._

Someone loops their arm through yours; it's Anthony, who just laughs at your stunned expression. "Guess Craig couldn't keep his mouth shut, huh? Come on wise guy, let's go to class."

He pats you on the back and drags you away. The rest of the day, you just can't stop thinking about that morning.

You can't wait for spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I finished the second or third chapter of this story I literally had no idea how it was gonna end bc I was too conflicted by all the ships and then I was like "wait a sec, polyamory is something that exists and works well. I just gotta execute it properly" and boom that's how endgame happened
> 
> shoutout to 'Gravitys_Child' because holy SHIT you guessed that so early and I was like "??? how" so well done!! hope you're enjoying this <3


	9. can't you see our future together? (part one of our forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry y'all, writer's block is hitting and my fam is making me do more stuff but I'll do my best to update!! thank you for the support <3
> 
> (I have another story in the making already, whoops. Keep an eye out for that one!! ;))

Friday night can't come quickly enough.

Your name is Evan and you are very excited for this year's spring break. Last year, you and the guys headed to one of the lakes a while outside the city. The night before everyone was supposed to come back, someone managed to sneak in vodka or some other drink and everyone got _wasted._

Long story short, Marcel ended up floating in the middle of the lake on a raft, Jon stuck in some tree, Brock was somehow several miles away, and Tyler ended up with marker drawings all over his face. No one even had any markers. You somehow ended up with s'mores all over your clothes. The weird thing? Those weren't even YOUR clothes.

No one could find Craig for hours, and it turned out he was locked in the trunk of someone's car snoozing away. 

You shudder at the thought of last year's spring break. It was fun, but goddamn. No one had any answers and no one really cared. It was fun, it was great, and you were ready to party once again!!

Friday afternoon, when everyone gets released from school, you immediately bolt towards Marcel's car and snag Jon along the way. Anthony had skipped his last period to help grab all the food and drinks and everything else they needed. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Tyler walk casually to his truck with Craig right behind him. Next to you, Jon's eyes narrow.

"...Did he say something to Tyler?"

"Mini? I don't think so." You make sure your flash drive that's full of videos is pocketed before you nod at Marcel. "We have a game plan, right?"

"Yeah, but he might've said something." Jon grumbles. "We're in this together! Beach nights!! Sand up our asses!! Nothing before, nothing after. What car are we going in?"

"Depends on who's willing to put up with us," you laugh. "Hey Marcel!! Who do you have in your car already?"

"Scott for sure. You guys are welcome to fit in my backseat." Marcel throws a peace sign as he heads over. Ryan, Lui, Nogla, and the rest of the crew make their way over to you.

The game plan was this; Tyler, Marcel, and Anthony would drive everyone to the beach. Everyone would cram whatever they could, speed to the beach house they rented again, and find the best spot to make a campfire and have fun. It was a fool-proof plan!! Genius!!

The problem was, they couldn't remember what the seating was for everyone.

"Holy shit," Anthony laughs. "Uh, I know for a damn fact that Nogla and Lui are with me. There was someone else...Ohm!! Get your ass over here!!"

Tyler rolls his eyes as he opens his door, getting into the driver's seat and whispering something to Craig. "Brock's with me, so that means Brian's coming too."

"Luke's on his way," Jon calls out from his spot next to you. "Mini! I think you're with us!"

Craig glances your way, and you already know. "I...um..."

"Craig." You tilt your head at him. "Dude. Everything alright?"

"Yeah!! I'm gonna ride with Tyler this time." He grins and gets into the passenger seat. You frown and Jon crosses his arms, only smiling when Luke runs up to the group. "Sorry I'm late!! Had to go grab my bag from my locker and I forgot my combination."

Jon looks at his best friend, eyebrows raised. "Luke, you put that combo in every single day."

"Shit happens, man. Shit happens."

Everything gets sorted out and Tyler is the first out of the parking lot with a screech of his tires. Marcel sighs, starts the engine, and heads after him while you sit near the window with Jon in the middle. "First things first," Marcel begins. "What music are we gonna listen to?"

Luke calls for some rap while Scotty goes with pop and everyone punches Delirious in the arm when he shouts, "COUNTRY!"

"SIKE, BITCH." Marcel yells. "It's my own outro song!"

There's middle fingers being thrown everywhere and you laugh as the familiar beat drums through the car. It's a nice song though, so you and Luke relax in your seats while Jon and Scott grumble for a bit.

Road trips have always been fun. There's a surplus of snacks, good company, and good music, and thankfully it's not long till Marcel reaches the beach house. Anthony isn't far behind, and when everyone gets down, you find that Tyler isn't there yet.

"What the shit," Nogla comments. "He left first? He drives like it's the end of the world?"

Ohm giggles as he drags an ice cooler away with drinks. Lui follows with a bag of hot dog buns and other food ingredients. Scotty snags the key from a potted plant, unlocks the door, and the group grabs everything else and heads inside.

You help Marcel and Jon with putting the food up in their respective spots. It's hot so someone cranks up the AC, the TV gets turned on, and the crew collapses onto the couch. You sit in-between Jon and Luke, relaxing as the fan circulates the air throughout the room.

"So what now?" Scotty asks from his spot next to Marcel and Ohm. You laugh, gesturing to the room. "It's spring break!! Tyler's not here yet, we're at the beach, LET'S GO!"

Swim trunks are brought out, sunglasses put on, and you find yourself racing Jon to the beach. There's sand in your hair already and the sun is shining and you're ALIVE. The ocean water is cold and crashes against the shore, the smell of salt strong as you splash into the water. Jon laughs and joins you, trying to tackle you into the water. Ohm cannonballs next to you and Luke has a boogie board, already swimming out. 

A truck pulls up to the beach house. As you watch, the passenger door opens, and Kino comes barreling out. You laugh loudly as Kino sprints across the sand and leaps into your arms. You topple backwards and splash into the water, taking Jon's hand as you get back up.

Brian immediately runs down to the beach, grinning as you wave at him. "What the hell took so long?"

"We had to grab Kino!!" Brock calls from the truck, helping Craig and Tyler bring down the rest of the supplies. "Can't exactly bring a dog with you to school, so we had to stop by and get his food and everything else."

As everyone laughs, you focus on Tyler. He looks hesitant but defiant; you know him well enough that it's a cover. He's definitely nervous and judging from the way he's looking at Mini, he must've told him something. 

In the water, Nogla has Lui on his shoulders as they try to battle Luke and Ohm in a game of chicken. You notice that Ryan keeps glancing at Cartoonz with a smile that looks all too familiar.

"Do they still like each other?" You whisper to Jon. He blinks at you, slipping his hand into yours. "Yeah, he does."

"Will they ever talk it out with Bryce?"

Delirious smiles faintly. "They got inspiration from our relationship. Because we're making a grand effort for happiness, they're going to as well. I hope it goes well."

"Poor Bryce, and those two as well. I couldn't imagine not being together with the people I care for the most." You murmur, squeezing Jon's hand. "How'd your mom and dad take it?"

"Pretty well, actually. I'm pretty sure it's because of Luke and his relationships." Delirious shrugs. "He's like their second son and my brother, y'know? So they were pretty accepting of it. How'd your mom react?"

You think back to it. You sat your mom down on the couch, took a deep breath, and began to explain.

_"So, uh..." You nervously wring your hands, laughing a bit as your mom tilts her head at you. "I think we resolved the dating conflict."_

_"That's wonderful!! So?" She smiles at you, and you remind yourself at this is your mom. She supports you, she cares for you, and she'd understand._

_"...Have you ever heard of polyamory?"_

_Your mom looks confused for a moment before she nods. "That's when more than two people have a relationship, right? Oh! Is that what's happening?"_

_You swallow before nodding. "Yeah. I'm gonna officially date Jon and Tyler, and Craig will be my datemate." Please be okay with it, please be okay with it..._

_Your mother must see the look on your face before she laughs. "Oh Evan! Like I'd ever be disappointed in you. The only thing that's going to change is when you invite them over for dinner, I'll have to set out two extra plates. I'm happy for you, love! I'm very proud of you." She opens her arms and you fall into them, your smile stretching your cheeks as you laugh and hug her tight._

"Your mom's the best," Jon grins. "She's so cool. Craig told me he already told his dad and he was pretty okay with it, even if he thought it was weird."

It takes Tyler's group a few minutes, but they finally make it to the beach. Tyler helps Craig carry some firewood, smiling a bit as Craig cackles at something. You and Jon can't help but look at each other, trying to figure out Craig's game plan.

Tyler looks up and catches your eye; he swallows before waving a bit, turning to Scotty who comes rushing over to ask him something.

On the beach, Anthony and Marcel have set up a giant beach umbrella with towels. They both have sunglasses on, tanning while sipping drinks. In the water, Nogla squawks as he topples backwards from a well-timed push from Luke. Lui shrieks as he slams into the water and Ohm cheers loudly. 

Brock jogs on over, already moving to head towards Brian who's poking at wet sand. "How long are we staying here again?"

"A few days at least." You immediately respond. "Lui's gonna light the fire, he's one of the few people I trust to start fires."

"I'm not so sure about that." Brian calls over with a scowl. "He set my homework on fire one time."

"You asked for it!!" Lui yells from where he's wiping salt water out of his eyes. "You were being a dick and Daithi told me he'd give me $20 if I did it!!"

"Did you get your $20?"

"He gave me $30 because I already had my lighter out before he was done making the deal." Lui giggles. "Good shit. Brian, it wasn't even that bad. You only had two sentences down anyways."

"...True."

Jon cracks up as Luke hurls Ohm into the ocean, the latter screaming as he hits the water. Before Ohm can get back up, Luke comes running over while laughing. "I think the hot dogs are calling my name!!" He grins before rushing to the beach house. A few moments later, Ryan comes sprinting past you while yelling profanities. 

Brock wanders over to Brian. That just leaves you, Jon, Craig, and Tyler, who looks damn good in his shorts. Scott sneaks up on a snoozing Marcel; Anthony struggles not to laugh as a huge bucket of sand gets dumped on Marcel.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Marcel roars, throwing his sunglasses down and running after Scott.

It's a normal day for everyone. 

Mini walks over, making sure he still has his glasses. "Hey guys! Sorry about not riding with you guys earlier, I had to talk to Tyler about stuff."

"And what exactly would that be?" Jon crosses his arms. "We have a plan, dude. Please don't fuck it up."

Craig pouts before sighing. "Okay, so, Tyler was in the dumps obviously, so I had to give him SOMETHING."

"You didn't."

"I didn't!! You are correct, I didn't do shit. I may have said that we would like to date him?" Craig gives you a huge smile, but you can tell he's genuinely worried. The more you think about it, you realize that you probably would've done the same. A sulking Tyler isn't the best person to be around, and Craig may have just helped the situation a bit by giving him hope. 

Jon inhales, but you stop him before he gets to say anything. "Mini...good job." You genuinely smile, making Craig relax. 

"What?!" Delirious looks at you, surprised. "That's a good thing?"

"Of course it is. Look, if he hadn't said anything, Tyler would probably be all pissed and not say a single thing to anyone. He'd be all upset but now that Craig mentioned it, he's nervous and on his guard kinda. He's to your right, Jon." You murmur in a low voice.

The three of you glance over to see Tyler watching. True to your word, he's anxious while trying to figure out what the conversation is about. You can't help the smile that creeps over your face. "Fuck it. Let's just do it tonight."

"Tonight?" Mini and Delirious blink at you. "Are you sure?"

"I can't wait to be dating all of you," you laugh. "Let's just speed up the process, shall we?"

"Fuck yes!!" Jon pumps his fist into the air. "So, actual question here, is the food done? I'm starving and we just drove straight here."

You and Craig burst out laughing while Ohm reappears from the house. His hair's ruffled and he looks a bit dazed, but he has a blush to his cheeks and a lazy grin that makes everything click. "Hot dogs are ready!! We also have soda!"

The magic words spoken, Jon ditches everyone and rushes to the house. Nogla comes rushing out of the water with Lui clinging to his back, Anthony right behind. Scott joins you and Craig as Marcel huffs and puffs, not far behind from where he's walking with Tyler. You nudge Craig's shoulder and hum as you tread across the sand, heading to the stairs and going inside.

Luke has an entire buffet set up already. Jon's popping the bottles open, laughing as Luke shakes his head with a smile. You can't help your own smile as you grab a plate and fill it with chips and hot dogs.

There's a giant dining table that fits everyone, so you take a seat next to your datemate and grab a drink while you're at it. The atmosphere is calm as the room starts to smell of salt water, sand falling onto the tile floor. The group really earned this break, everyone working their asses off while getting ready for the end of the year. Graduation was in two and a half months and you can't contain your excitement.

"So," Marcel breaks the silence, "are we going to get alcohol?"

"Later, obviously." Brian grins, wiping the ketchup off his chin. "Isn't that Jon's job?"

"Damn right it is. I'm gonna need Tyler and Luke with me when I buy it." Delirious jerks his head at them, eating a handful of chips. "It'll help our case when buying that much."

"What're we gonna do after this?" Lui asks. Next to him, Nogla tips back on his chair to try and chug his soda. You try not to laugh when it spills a bit on his shorts.

"Any ideas, Evan?" Brock looks at you with a smile.

You blink, surprised at the question. "Shit, uh, I dunno! It's about 6:30 so we'll start the campfire around 8 or 9. I'm not sure if anyone wants to go back to the water, but isn't there a mini golf place around here?"

"MINI GOLF?!" Nogla and Brian leap to their feet, eyes wide. "LET'S DO IT!!"

"I think I'll keep swimming. Anyone wanna join me?" Brock thanks Luke before taking his plate to the trash, making sure he pushes in his chair. Jon gets up as well. "I'll go with you, Brock! I'm not that great at mini golf anyways. I'll see you guys later!!"

Craig takes a deep breath. "If I play mini golf, I'll lose my mind. Jon, wait up!" 

In the end, it's you, Nogla, Brian, Tyler, and Ryan that'll go play. The rest of the group is choosing to stay behind at the house, which is perfectly fine!!

The mini golf group grabs their wallets, puts on shirts, brushes the sand out of their hair, and go to grab a golf cart. Nogla jumps into the driver's seat while Brian claims the passenger seat; you somehow manage to squeeze in between Tyler and Ohm in the backseat. It's a very tight fit, but you're determined to make it work!!! Tyler has to wrap an arm around your waist to keep you from falling off as Nogla floors it. 

"Holy shit!" Ohm yelps, holding onto the golf cart as Nogla makes a sharp turn out of the driveway. From your angle, you can spot everyone else laughing their asses off. 

"Hold on!" Nogla does that stupid goddamn laugh of his as he speeds up on the side of the road. You're holding onto Tyler like it's the end of the world, leaning into his body heat as Brian loudly laughs in his seat. 

"This is the most fun I've had in weeks!!" Brian yells, cheering as Nogla does some rather impressive maneuvers with a fucking golf cart. It doesn't really matter; you, Tyler, and Ohm are still screaming in the backseat. 

People start poking their heads out of their cars and laugh, taking videos and photos as you cling to the seat like it's the end of the world. The wind may be in your hair but the road is RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF YOU. It's terrifying, damn it!!

You finally, _finally,_ make it to the damn mini golf place. Everyone's hair is a complete mess and Nogla just laughs away as he parks the golf cart, taking the keys and putting them in his pocket. "Alright boys! Time to play some golf!"

"I fucking hate you," Tyler mutters. "Never again."

Ohm nods, too shaken for words. You and Brian can't help yourselves and burst out laughing at the entire spectacle. "Oh my god, did you see that kid's face back there?" Brian wheezes. "He looked so shocked!! Five idiots on a golf cart going down the street. Holy shit that was fun."

Everyone chips in for money, four golf balls are given (you just want to spectate), and your friends set off towards the first hole. Tyler's pink golf ball goes flying off the course, Brian gets the luckiest hole in one ever, and the antics just keep going. 

In the end, Ohm somehow wins. 

You feel like you're gaining a new six pack by the end of the game. Nogla nearly snapped his club over his knee, Brian tripped and fell into the small pond, and Tyler accidentally made several children cry after screaming in pure rage. When everyone returns their clubs and golf balls, you don't have the heart to tell the lady that you had to steal several new balls because your friends kept losing them. Whoops.

"Y'know," Brian states, grinning as Tyler shoves Daithi out of the way so he can get the driver's seat, "I think my golf ball landed over in the street. I was originally yellow, right?"

Ohm holds his very small trophy with a sense of pride. "Yep! I was orange, you were yellow, Nogla was green, and Tyler was pink. I still can't believe I won."

Brian's still dripping wet so you shove him to the backseat. "Hell no, dude."

"Evan, come on," he whines, pleading with puppy dog eyes. You've grown immune thanks to Craig so you roll your own and laugh. "Those don't work on me."

"FUCK!"

Not wanting to leave Ohm out, you scoot over in the passenger seat and allow him to sit on the other side so you can force Daithi and Brian to take the backseat. It thankfully works out, so Tyler turns the ignition on and heads back to the beach house. 

"I have an idea," Ohm whispers in your ear. "Get Tyler to do this, and then..."

You try extremely hard not to laugh when Ohm leans over to whisper in Tyler's ear. He laughs, already grinning evilly as he slows down a bit when he nears the beach house. "Nogla!! I think someone left some change on the ground!!"

"Where?" You spot Nogla leaning over, trying to spot the not-existent money. You all stare at Brian with wide eyes, begging, pleading, and he takes the hint and shoves Daithi off the golf cart.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Daithi shrieks, getting up, yelling Irish gibberish. Everyone howls with laughter, tears pricking the corner of your eye as Tyler floors the cart. "NO COME BACK PLEASE!!"

"Step on it!!" Ohm cackles. Brian's just straight up crying from laughter in the back. You can't breathe and Tyler's wheezing his lungs out, trying not to crash the cart when he turns back at the beach house. Nogla's screams echo into the distance. 

"Go go go!!" Brian barks orders, shoving everyone towards the beach. "To the water!! He can't catch us there!!"

You strip your shirt, grab Tyler's hand, and book it down to the sand. Marcel and Scotty have started a giant sandcastle; they pause it for a moment to giggle at the group running for their lives.

"What'd you do?" Marcel yells as Ohm races past him. You pause for a second to explain. "Pulled a prank on Daithi and pushed him off the golf cart. See you later!"

Jon and Craig overhear from where they're sitting on boogie boards and burst out laughing. "Might wanna hurry up, he's coming around the corner!" Craig wheezes. 

True to his word, Nogla comes barreling from the driveway yelling insults and basically making a huge ruckus. It's Lui who manages to calm him down but everyone's laughing their asses off at the story. 

As the sun sets, casting a brilliant pink and orange glow over the beach, Lui grabs his lighter, dumps gasoline, and starts the fire. Someone thankfully had the idea to put a shitload of rocks down before the wood for extra per caution. Jon, Tyler, and Luke head off to buy some alcohol, leaving the rest of the group to break out the s'mores. 

You sit next to Craig and Brock, smiling as the squad turns their attention to Ryan. "Is our dear Ohmie finally getting back with Luke again?" Nogla asks, eyes lighting up. 

Ohm's cheeks turn a very interesting shade of red as he takes his marshmallow out of the fire. "...Maybe. I think so! But don't quote me on that!"

"That's good at least. If you don't mind, what's up with Bryce?" Lui joins in, taking a huge bite out of his graham cracker. 

Next to you, Craig takes his own personal syrup bottle and squirts a large amount of chocolate syrup into his mouth. Brian gags and flips him off. Brock chuckles and continues eating his s'more.

"Well, we're gonna talk with Bryce and ask if he wants to date us again." Ohm nervously messes with some sand. "This year is gonna end really soon and if someone's parents don't agree, I'm sure that we'll be able to stay at someone's house."

"If it ever comes to that, and I hope it doesn't, my house is available." Scott nods at Ohm. Everyone joins in, voicing their agreements. You can't tell if it's the flickering of the fire or if Ohm's actually tearing up, but his eyes are glassy as he smiles. "Thank you."

"And you guys?" Brian turns to you and Craig, waggling his eyebrows. "What's up with you and Tyler?"

You gently nudge Mini, giving him the green light. He lights up at you and smiles wide to the rest of the group. "We're gonna ask him if he wants to poly us tonight." 

Your friends cheer loudly, surprising you and Craig. "FINALLY!!" Nogla throws his fist into the air. Lui tosses several graham crackers into the air out of excitement. Marcel celebrates by shoving his s'more in his mouth.

"We got the booze!!" Jon yells as he reappears with Luke and Tyler. The three of them settle in and pass beers around, setting the tequila and wine back into the bag. Scotty wrinkles his nose. "Who the fuck drinks wine?"

"I do, bitch." Brian flicks him off. "And Brock does too." You raise your hand, laughing as they turn to you in shock. "I do too actually, wine's pretty good."

"What's the celebration for?" Tyler asks, drizzling some chocolate on a marshmallow. 

"We're celebrating life!" Ohm raises his beer. "To new beginnings, and to the memories we've all made together and the new ones we'll make."

"To new memories!" Everyone cheers. Half of your friends down their drinks while the others eat their s'mores in peace.

The sky is a lovely shade of navy. The moon's rising in the east, glowing a pale white as the stars shine brightly overhead. The ocean waves crash against the shore while the crackle of the campfire glows orange and yellow, casting a glow onto the sand and your face.

You inhale, exhale. Repeat again. As you look around, you catch Ohm's eye. He tilts his head at Tyler, who's laughing at something Marcel said. You mentally prepare yourself before you nod and he stands up immediately. "Well," he says loudly, raising his beer again to the moon, "I think it's time for us to throw a dance party!! I'm gonna need help from everyone except Evan, Jon, Craig, and Tyler. Thanks okay bye!!"

Ohm strides off; Luke's eyes widen in realization and he gets up too. "Yeah guys, time to party! Let's go!" 

Brian and Brock catch on next, Lui, Scott, and Marcel grinning. Nogla looks confused as they drag him away. "Wait what?"

"Fucking hell," Jon curses, and you and Craig laugh.

"Time to talk?" Tyler asks, wincing as he sets down the beer bottle and goes for another s'more. 

"Time to talk," you grin, tugging him over. "And this time, we're never letting you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I mention that I love you guys? I do! thank you for 1.1k hits!! y'all are the best omg


	10. under the stars with you, darling (part two of our forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went golfing with my dad and I drove the golf cart everywhere and he got a hole in one and I floored the cart over to go see if he actually made it and he DID and I took the golf ball and screamed "HE DID IT" and everyone screamed so loud
> 
> I love driving in a golf cart
> 
> also I'm very sorry for the wait!! I will get on updates as fast as I can. ily guys <3

Your name is Tyler and you're terrified.

The ocean waves are faint; they seem incredibly far away. Your heart is beating so fast you can't feel your pulse on your wrist. 

_They want to talk to me. They want to talk to me. Was Craig right? Was he right??_

"Tyler?" Jon looks confused as he gently holds Evan's hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," you whisper, trying to calm your breathing. "I don't think I've ever been this nervous. What the fuck have you guys done to me?"

"You're in love with us!" Craig sings, throwing his hands into the air. "And we love you!"

Evan grins and looks down, bright red as Jon giggles. "Yeah, that's true."

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. You swallow, suddenly finding yourself blinking back tears. "You actually want to be with me."

"Yes!"

"...Why?"

At that, the three of them stare at you. "Why?" Evan repeats, eyebrows furrowing. In the glow from the campfire, he looks beautiful, and you want to press gentle kisses to his cheek. "Because we all want to date you dude. Take out to dates and hopefully make out and shit. We want to be your boyfriends."

You clench your jaw and look away, gazing out at the ocean. "I...I'm an asshole, guys. I don't think I deserve any of you. I fucked up in the very beginning by asking Evan to practice asking out Jon on me, I fucked up by starting this whole stupid revenge shit, and I fucked up by fighting everyone who got close to me. I don't think this is a good idea."

"WHAT?!"

You honestly expected it to be Jon or even Evan, but to your surprise, it's Craig who jumps up. "Are you fucking kidding me, Tyler!?"

"What?" You protest. "I'm the reason this mess started in the first place!!"

"And now it's over," Evan replies. "We forgave you, Tyler. This is the end game. A happy ending for all of us."

"Do I even deserve one?" You snarl, getting to your feet and dusting the sand off your pants. "I'm not cut out to be happy. Y'know what my YouTube channel is built on? Rage and anger. THAT'S who I am. I'm Wildcat; the guy that screams and rages and makes everyone laugh."

"But you're also known for your laughter," Jon cuts in. His blue eyes, several shades darker than yours, are impossibly beautiful and take your breath away. "Just like me, just like Anthony, your laughs are legendary and can light up an entire room."

"We care for you so much," Evan helps Jon and Craig up. "Please. We love you so goddamn much and we just want you to be happy."

You can't stop the tears going down your face as you back away. "Stop telling me lies. Why do you want to be with me?"

It's Jon who steps forward, gently grabbing your arms and bringing you close to his face. "Shush," he murmurs, gazing up at you with a bright smile. "Tyler...look at me." 

You sniff and look down, trying not to sob as Jon presses a gentle kiss to your cheek. "...What?"

"You dumbass, we love you." Jon mutters affectionately. "We want to deal with all your flaws and all the times you get pissed and we're gonna love you regardless." 

Evan and Craig jump onto the two of you and crush you in a giant hug. You groan as they all laugh, keeping you grounded and keeping you loved.

"Date us or else we'll throw you into the ocean," Craig threatens, shoving his face into your chest. "We'll do it!!"

"Sorry, can't hear you down there." You smirk at Craig, starting to laugh at the outraged gasps from Evan and Jon. "You'll have to try harder than that to get me to crack."

"GET HIM!!" Evan shouts, surprising you with a shove. You stumble into Jon's arms, who manages to keep holding you as Craig swipes your legs out from under you. The three of them carry you to the water, shouting and cheering as they throw you in. You spit out seawater and laugh, starting to cry a little as Evan comes splashing near you.

"I feel like I don't deserve this," you manage to say when he helps you up. "How did I end up with my favorite people in the world?"

You get startled when Evan closes the distance and kisses you sweetly, just like all the other times when you were fake-dating. "Because you stayed true to yourself and we love you for it. I think we should go join the party the guys are throwing; they were joking about it when they left but they actually started one while we were gone."

When Evan slips away, Craig is the next one to kiss you. "Love you!" He chirps, going to join Evan.

Jon is the last one. He attempts to dip you, which doesn't go well because you're taller than he is. He struggles while he kisses you, and you can't help but laugh and make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt himself. 

"I believe we have finally settled this entire thing," Evan smiles. "I'm ready to go party now."

"That was several months of pure angst," Craig groans, putting his hand against his forehead. "Let's just go drink and make out until we can't remember where our pants went."

"That sounds like an EXCELLENT idea," you grin, dragging all three of your boyfriends with you. "Because I thought I was going to drink my sorrows away this weekend, I brought some strong alcohol that would be great to have drinking partners on."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Jon smirks. "Mama didn't raise no quitter."

You walk hand in hand with the loves of your life back up to the beach house, and you're so goddamn grateful that everything worked out in the end. 

* * *

You spoke too soon. 

It's noon, there's something sticky all over your body, and you're sleeping with...Marcel? 

"What the fuck," you mutter, trying to shield yourself from the blinding light of your phone. "26 texts and 13 missed calls. What the fuck."

Marcel groans and rolls over, trying to drag you closer. You smack him and move away. "Wake the fuck up idiot. What happened last night?"

He scowls and squints, finally waking up. "Wait...oh FUCK I thought you were Scotty. My bad bro."

You snort, glancing down at your body. It's covered in...uh...it's white, but you're really hoping it's not jizz.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Marcel whispers, staring down at himself in horror. "I'm gonna lose my shit."

"Good afternoon!" Brock comes in with two glasses of water and aspirin. You and Marcel gladly down it and look towards Brock pleadingly. 

"What happened? Oh please don't tell me I did something I'm gonna regret," you plead, waving your hand at Marcel. "No offense dude."

"It's all good. Broooooock, please!!" Marcel begs, clapping his hands together. "Where's everyone else?"

Brock laughs loudly, grinning at the two of you. "I'm literally the only one who stayed sober the whole time. This is one for the record books. No, that's not what you think it is, it's smushed marshmallow."

"What."

"Come with me," Brock waves the two of you over. You clean off the marshmallow with a nearby towel and head out of the beach house and onto the beach, where you freeze and whistle under your breath. The headache is starting to kick in and your throat is killing you but you can't help the huge smile as you spot Jon drifting away on the water on a floatie. Marcel bursts out laughing, clutching his stomach. 

"What happened?" You wheeze out, holding onto Marcel for support. 

Brock clears his throat and composes himself. "So Ryan decided to throw a party, right? We started it off with beer, but it escalated really fast. Brian and Scotty got wasted and they pretty much passed out somewhere in the house. The funny thing is I haven't found them yet. Anyways, it jumped to vodka and wine and that's when it got crazy."

You're trying to recall last night's events to no avail. "Shit."

"Craig got drunk on margaritas, which is really impressive so I'll give him some credit. I've only managed to find a few of our friends and I've been awake for two hours already." Brock shrugs. "The two of you, Jon, Evan, Anthony, and Lui. Luke sent me a text earlier saying he went with Ryan to get breakfast. It's been an hour and I'm pretty sure they're banging somewhere."

You shudder and Marcel pretends to throw up. After a moment, he pauses and rushes to the nearest trash can and actually throws up. 

"Hm..." Brock taps a finger against his chin. "Nogla got drunk and got into a s'mores competition with you, Tyler. You threw up a few times after eating all the s'mores but I'm pretty sure you won."

"Totally worth it if I beat Nogla."

"Marcel did body shots off of Anthony, which was hilarious to watch." Brock giggles. "Evan played beer pong with Lui and lost horribly. Lui's currently getting more water because we ran out halfway through the party."

Marcel returns, wiping his mouth and groaning. "So where's Anthony and Evan?"

"Our wonderful BigJigglyPanda is currently passed out on the floor in the house and Evan's asleep in the bathtub." Brock shrugs. "Everyone else? I have no idea."

A car honk startles everyone. You look up to see Lui get out of Anthony's car, dragging an ice chest full of water behind him. "I'm so tired," he complains, grunting as he brings it over. "And I'm so hungover right now. Did Luke come back?"

"Nah, he's been gone for about an hour."

"Shit." Lui grumbles. "I'm hungry."

You rub your temples, feeling the aspirin kick in. "I could call him?"

"I managed to get everyone's phone in a bowl on the counter before any of us lost them," Brock replies. "Luke and Ryan got theirs earlier and obviously Jon's is still in the bowl. The only phones I'm missing are Craig's and Nogla's and I don't know why."

Your heart leaps at the thought of one of your many boyfriends. "Have you found him?"

"I can't find him, Nogla, Brian, and Scotty. I honestly have no clue where they are." Brock sighs. Marcel snickers while Lui grabs his phone, dialing someone's number.

"Daithi?" Lui speaks urgently into the phone. "Are you there?"

There's no answer. You frown, leaning down to grab a water. "I guess we're going on the hunt for them?"

Before Brock opens his mouth, there's a shout as Jon sits straight up. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh, he's awake." Lui giggles a bit. "That was Daithi's idea."

Jon screams for a few moments before paddling back to shore. Marcel howls with laughter while you splash into the shallows, guiding Jon to shore.

"Son of a bitch," Jon swears. "I'm gonna have saltwater smell forever now."

You kiss him on the cheek, grinning as he gets flustered. "Good thing we all still love you. Anyways, we can't find Craig."

Jon snorts, wrapping an arm around your waist. "You're kinda sticky. Gross. Did anyone check the trunks of their cars?"

"...Oh shit," Lui brings his hand to his mouth, eyes wide. "None of us did. You don't think...?"

The sound of a golf cart startles everyone. Luke and Ryan, who both clearly have sex hair, have goofy grins on their faces as they get down with giant bags of food. You spot someone in the backseat; it's Nogla, who looks dazed and exhausted.

"Thank goodness," Lui mutters before rushing off to tackle him. "Where'd you go?! Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"I'm fine," Nogla insists. "I was competing against Mini in something and I called an Uber for some reason. I ended up kinda far from here? These two literally ran into me and brought me back home. My phone died when I took a nap in the bushes."

"Speaking of Mini, do you know where he is?" You and Jon ask, leaning forward in anticipation.

Nogla looks confused before closing his eyes. "We were here...and...oh fuckin' hell, Wildcat, do you have your keys?"

Brock grabs them from the house; Nogla snatches them and heads over to your truck. All the air escapes your lungs as he unlocks the back and drags an unconscious Craig out of the bed, who'd been covered by a lot of blankets. 

You can't stop the wheeze coming out of your lungs. Everyone else bursts out laughing, waking up Craig in the process. "Wha?"

"Oh you fucking idiot," Jon cries, crying while laughing as he crushes him into a hug. "You would be the only one to actually repeat last year's spring break. This is only the second day too!! We're the worst."

"We just need Scotty and Brian." Brock counts off the top of his head. Jon lays Craig down on the sand where he goes right back to sleep. "Anyone have an idea?"

"Turns out there's an attic to the house," a tired voice comes from behind you. You whirl around to see a grumpy Scott, who's scratching at his side. "I got locked in the attic for some reason. I also have a giant headache so I hope one of you has Aleve or some shit."

"...We have an attic?"

"Exactly." 

"Do you know where Brian is?" Brock asks, stepping aside to let Marcel rush to Scotty.

Scotty blinks, letting himself get crushed by Marcel. "Uh...he was with me in the attic, but when I woke up about ten minutes ago he wasn't there. What happened to everyone else?"

Jon fills him in as you look over at the beach house. There's...something off about the top of it...

"Nogla, get your ass over here. I have an idea." You mutter, dragging his ass over. "Get on my shoulders and look at the house. Spot anything?"

You crouch and hoist Nogla up; he sways and you grunt a bit as you support his weight. "No? Wait a second...no fuckin' way."

"Yes fucking way," you get Luke to help Daithi down as you start laughing, "that is one very passed out Irishman on top of our roof." 

"What?!" Everyone else backs up, trying to get a glance. Ryan starts giggling, which sets off a chain reaction that leads to the group losing their shit again. 

"What'd we miss?"

Evan comes towards you with Anthony on his shoulder. He raises an eyebrow at you but shit man you can't stop the laughter. "Brian's passed out on the roof," you wheeze, holding onto Jon. Craig just mumbles and rolls over. 

"No shit!!" Evan exclaims, looking at the house. 

"Holy fuck, he really is." Anthony cackles, breaking into a coughing fit. "Is that water? Hand that shit over."

It takes a while to get everyone back into the house. There are far too many hungover people crowding around the dining table but Brock makes it all fit. Jon and Evan lean on you; Craig sleeps everything off on the couch.

"We'll need a quick team to get Brian off the roof. After that, we'll use today as a rest day. Showers for everyone, aspirin and water only." Brock instructs. The group breathes a sigh of relief.

"We can do that," Scotty grins. Ryan opens his mouth—probably to ask about Brian—when footsteps echo through the house. Everyone freezes; you hold onto your boyfriends and glance up at the roof.

"Hello???"

"Oh good, Brian's awake." Anthony remarks.

"Guys??" You hear Brian shout, rushing back and forth on the roof. Brock gets ready to shout up at him but gets cut off when there's a yell and Brian flies past the window. A loud thud sounds and then it goes quiet.

"Did...did he just fall off the roof?" Evan asks, struggling not to laugh. 

"I think he did," you whisper back. 

Brian appears with twigs in his hair and sand everywhere. The group tries to stifle their laughs, giggling as he brushes some crusted marshmallow off his shoulder. "What the fuck," he deadpans. 

"This week is going to be fantastic." Evan mutters in your ear. He kisses you on the cheek, Jon gives you another one, and the three of you head over to Craig and make sure he's still breathing. "I still can't believe we got completely wasted on the first night."

You laugh and crush them to your chest. "With the three of you," you smile, "it always has and will be worth it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT MY BRAND NEW PHONE (after I shattered it months ago rip) AND IM SO HAPPY


	11. in which we take a break from our main characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> senior year is in a month and a week holy crap
> 
> anyways you guys are great ily <3

When spring break ends, you have awkward tan lines and the smell of saltwater and a slight headache from partying a lot. The only person who actually ends up alright out of the poly group is Evan; his tan is perfect and the beach suits him well. Jon's sore as hell and Tyler keeps on trying to avoid the sun, constantly wearing a pair of sunglasses. Craig's blood is probably made out of coffee at this point. The thought still makes you laugh. 

"Brian!!" Ohm jogs on over to you, frantically grabbing your arm. It's Monday morning at school and you're honestly so exhausted from everything. It was fun, everyone had a blast, but holy _shit_ you were tired. You stifle a yawn and let yourself get dragged along to wherever he's taking you.

"Yeah?" You mumble, drowsily blinking as he takes you to the cafeteria. "Good morning to you too."

"Dude, we're on the prom committee." Ohm stares at you with real fear in his eyes. "We don't have a theme yet!! And prom's in a month and a half!!"

"That's kinda far away," you mutter, already falling asleep at the table. "Let's just deal with that later..."

Ohm covers his face and screams. 

Something hot gets shoved into your hands. You inhale the scent of coffee, eyes fluttering shut. "What's this one?"

"Double chocolate chip frappuccino," Smitty's voice makes you snap up, eyes wide. "You better be happy bitch, I used my gold card for you." 

"Smitty!!" You crush him in your grasp, laughing as he squirms in your hug. "How're you doing?? Where's Kryoz?"

"Still being a dumbass." Smitty manages to get out of your hug and pat you on the back. His eyes, a fiery red and icy blue, narrow as he spots Ohm. "Sup bitch."

"What's up loser. Long time no see." Ohm grins. "Still an asshole?"

"You still too good for this world?" Smitty retorts, making you choke as you drink your coffee. "Square the fuck up BITCH."

It's quiet for a second before Smitty and Ohm laugh and hug each other. You'll never understand their bromance but it somehow worked. "So what's this about prom?" Smitty asks, hands on his hips. "Y'all need some help?"

You snort at his fake Texan accent. "I'm not sure. Now that I've woken up, I can probably help more. Ohm, do we have any ideas so far?"

Ryan frowns and whips out a giant folder. "No, we have nothing so far. Everything's too cliche!! There's nothing original!!"

Smitty opens his mouth but gets cut off by Ryan. "And NO we're not doing a Great Gatsby themed prom."

"Damn," Smitty mutters. "I make a perfect Daisy."

"Please," Ryan begs, "you gotta help me with this."

You try your best to think of any ideas. In the background, the bell rings and you frantically reply, "Shit, I don't know. Poker? Cards? Card suits?"

Smitty chimes in, "Pastel? Neon?"

Ryan stares at the two of you for a moment. "Wait a second, I think the two of you are onto something!! I'll be at lunch with something!! See you guys later!" 

He takes off, leaving you to sip your coffee and walk Smitty to his first. "So," you gently bump his shoulder, smiling as he rolls his eyes. "How's the college thing going?"

"Pretty good," he mutters, trying not to smile. "Actually, uh, I'll only be around till prom, and then I'll be gone."

You pause, looking at him with a confused expression. "...What? Why? What happened?"

Smitty wrings his hands together, laughing nervously. "I may have gotten a full scholarship ride to a college out of state...?"

You take a moment to process his words. "You...oh my god. Oh my GOD. OH MY GOD!!!" 

Smitty shrieks as you toss your coffee to Brock, who comes walking up with a surprised look on his face. "BRIAN NO!!"

You pick up your dear friend and twirl him around, yelling loudly, "YOU GOT A FULL RIDE TO COLLEGE I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!" 

Everyone walking by claps for him, congratulating Smitty as you set him down. Smitty gives you a middle finger and thanks the students around him. "Fuck you, Brian."

"You love me," you grin cheekily. 

"Yeah and I fucking hate it." He grumbles. "If I didn't have a pact with John I'd suck ya dick."

"Damn," you sigh, dramatically swooning as Brock laughs, "the only opportunity I ever truly want."

"Get to class, asshole. I'll see you at lunch." Smitty rolls his eyes and you spot his lip quirking at the corner. He's trying his best not to smile and the thought makes you ruffle his white hair. He jumps out of the way, squawking, and you give him a peace sign as Brock hands you your coffee. 

"You better be there!!" You shout, heading down the hallway.

"There's no other place I'd be." Smitty calls back with a smile.

* * *

Your name is Ryan and you are so HYPED for prom!!

During class, you kept sketching ideas and trying to mash things together to make something work. You think back to what Smitty and Brian said and attempt to put something together from their ideas.

It was during Speech when you finally got the perfect prom idea. At the end of your speech, you gasped quietly and hustled from the front of the class to scribble the idea down. 

Several minutes later, the bell for lunch rings and you bolt off to your usual table. When you get there, Tyler's already talking shit to Craig with Marcel cheering them on while Anthony shook his head and laughed.

"GUYS!!" You yell, slamming your folder onto the table and causing Marcel to leap into the air. "I got the PERFECT prom idea!!!"

Craig opens his mouth but you immediately cut him off. "And NO, Mini, we're NOT doing Great Gatsby for it."

"Damn it," Mini whispers. "I would've made a perfect Gatsby."

"Smitty and Brian gave me the best idea!!" You grin, waving at the duo who walk through the doors. Mini gasps and Marcel screeches as Smitty finally makes his grand return to the table. 

"What's up you fuckin' buttercups," he laughs, doing his best to hug a very excited Anthony. "Sorry for the wait, college shit gets busy a lot."

"So you're here to stay for a bit?" Tyler interrupts, eyes narrowing. "What do you even do again?"

"He gets to go work on college campuses in the area while actually preparing for it." Brian grins. "It's because of his high grades and shit. It definitely paid off!!"

"Shut the fuck up," Smitty whispers. "I'll tell them myself."

"Tell us what?"

Evan and Jon make their way over to their boyfriends, greeting them before giving Smitty a high-five. The rest of the group files in and give poor Smitty far too many hugs. "We've missed you!!" Scotty shouts, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair. 

"Well I have even better news," Smitty begins. Brock and Brian smile at him as he clears his throat and continues. "I got a full scholarship ride out of state to whatever college I choose."

Everyone's mouth drops open and Craig shoves Tyler out of the way, screaming as he jumps onto him. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!!" The entire group makes sure the cafeteria can hear them as they dog pile Smitty. Your dear friend yelps as he gets buried underneath everyone. You laugh and help him out as everyone keeps screaming. 

When it finally dies down, Smitty clears his throat. "Thanks guys. I'll be here until prom and then I'll head out of state. Speaking of that, Ohm apparently has the perfect idea for prom."

Everyone immediately turns to you and the folder on the table. "So?" Jon asks, a gleam in his eyes as he slams his hands onto the table, "what's the game plan Mr. Wrecker?"

"I'm gonna mash these two together to create one big prom." You slide open the folder, shoving sketches of a prom theme towards them. "NEON AND CARD SUITS!!"

Marcel stares at you. "What?"

"Hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades with neon..." Brock hums, drumming his fingers on the table. "I like it! You could have sectioned areas and have people choose where they want to go. Everything's gonna glow and I know for a fact that light stores will have neon card suit signs."

"I like that!" Tyler snaps his fingers. "Could you add a court so we can have King of Hearts and other shit?"

"Yeah, probably!!" You beam, cheeks bright red as your friends toss ideas back at you. 

Holy crap you love your friends. 

Within minutes, you already have a large amount of ideas that you haven't even thought of before. You thank them and scribble everything you've heard onto paper, even better ideas coming to mind. "Thank you guys so much. I'll run this by the principal and get a crew working on this. So I'm gonna assume everyone's going to prom?"

"Even if you didn't invite us, we'd break in regardless." Jon deadpans. 

"TRUE!!" Brian shouts from his spot. 

"I'll give you guys a discount on your tickets," you laugh, getting up to get lunch. "I hope one of us has a giant prom proposal ready because that shit is going to be AMAZING."

"Trust us!" Craig grins. "We'll have one." 

You can't stop smiling as you head to the parking lot, piling into Tyler's truck as he heads off to grab lunch. This is the life. You only have a few months until you graduate and then you're off on the greatest adventure of your life.

For the time being, however, you're going to enjoy spending time with your best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> staying out of discourse for the whole Ohm & Bryce thing (apparently Luke is somewhat involved and I'm just pretty disappointed) 
> 
> ANYWAYS!!!! I'm not sure how many more chapters this is going to be. do you guys want to see something else after they graduate high school?? let me know!! <33


	12. I think all of us can strive for a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be 15 chapters!! this one is the set up for prom; the next one will actually be prom, then graduation, then college and what the guys did afterwards! 
> 
> thanks for being with me on this journey guys, couldn't have done it without y'all <3

When Ohm runs the plans to the principal, your plan is set in motion. You are going to give your poly group the greatest prom proposal EVER. They all deserve it, they really do!!

The problem is, you're going to need some time to set everything up.

Your name is Jon and you have a few weeks until prom comes. Most of your friends are going as a giant group, but there's rumors of promposals just because traveling through the squad. You're going to help with Luke's, which you're excited for!

Speaking of Luke...

It's late one afternoon on a Thursday when he heads over to your house. You knew his mom wasn't too big on the idea of having more than one partner, so you dragged him to yours for the night. Your mom and dad, home from work for once, welcome him with open arms. "We're gonna head upstairs to do homework!" You shout down at them, dragging your backpack and Luke with you.

Your mom tells you dinner will be ready in an hour so you nod and head to your room with Luke. He's oddly quiet, which is already a warning sign to you. You plop your backpack down and plug your phone in. When he doesn't say anything, you sigh and put your hands on your hips. "What's wrong?"

"Stuff," he mutters, shrugging it off. "Hopefully it'll get fixed soon."

Your eyes narrow. "Is it your parents?"

"Nah, it's not them this time." Luke sighs. "I..."

"Let it out, dude." You sit down on your bed, patting the pillow next to you. He grudgingly sits down and you give him your best Delirious smile. "No one can resist this!!"

Luke cracks a smile and you giggle. "Exactly!! So what's bugging you?"

"...Bryce and Ryan." He admits, jaw clenching. "They're arguing again." 

Shit. Ohm hadn't said anything, and Bryce's parents limited his communication with anyone in the group. Getting enrolled into a private school didn't exactly help their situation. When Bryce left, it seemed like it was just Ryan and Luke dating or flirting again. Of course Bryce would feel like he's being left out. "So what're you gonna do?"

"I don't fucking know," Luke lets out a frustrated groan. "If Ryan or I go to see him, they'll know. Can you please help me out with this?"

"Of course, dumbass." You affectionately bump his shoulder. "Want me to go visit him? I'm pretty sure they don't remember my face." 

"If you could?" Luke pleads. "I want to do a promposal for them. I just really want our relationship to work, y'know? I don't want to fight and argue and get separated again."

"Say no more," you say firmly. "I'll do my best to help. Any other word from our source?"

Luke thoughtfully taps his chin. You smile in relief when you notice how he's calmed down. "Nothing yet. I think Smitty and Kryoz are joining the group for prom. Have any ideas for your own proposal?"

"Yeah!! I think I'm gonna do something giant. Has the source said if anyone is doing anything?" You grin. 

Luke checks his phone. "Marcel and Scotty are probably going unofficially. Anthony's just jumping in with everyone and I don't even know if Nogla and Lui are going? Our source said that he and Brian might go." 

Brock was a fantastic source; everyone came to him for information and the news. He was the universal mom friend and there were a lot of people that would throw hands for him. Pretty impressive and terrifying at the same time. 

"Hm," you nod. "Well, I guess we can brainstorm how to do this. After you, Cartoonz!" You gesture to your homework and laugh when he flips you off, muttering about families and prom. 

* * *

The next day, you give Evan, Craig, and Tyler a kiss and tell them you're going to get Bryce and then meet up with them for food. The realization hits Craig first and Evan and Tyler look confused before they remember what happened and they nod, telling you to be safe. You smile and drive off after school, hands drumming on the wheel. Bryce's private school is thankfully not that far so it doesn't take you long to get there. 

You look completely out of place with your jeans and blue hoodie. Everyone else is in uniform and they're giving you strange looks. You don't give a single shit.

You lean against your car, looking vaguely bored as you watch students leave for the day. Finally, you spot a tall blond with extremely bright blue eyes walk out of the school. He looks kinda sad and you head on over, hands in your hoodie pockets. When you approach, he freezes and backs away a bit. "What do you want??"

"C'mon Bryce," you mock him. "I may be faceless, but you can't even recognize me without the hockey mask?" It's been a long time since you've been able to see him. 

Bryce's eyes widen. "...Delirious?"

"The one and only." You smirk. "Walk with me, kid. We got shit to talk about."

You already know he's going to follow you, so you don't even bother to check if he's behind you before you head off to your car. "Get in. You might want to tell your parents that you're going to work on a project at a friend's house."

Bryce looks nervous as he texts his parents. "...Where are we going?"

"Don't worry about it," you immediately respond, reversing and heading out of the parking lot. "I'll have you home before midnight for sure." 

He looks worried again as you keep on driving. You make sure you look relaxed and calm as the radio plays some song from the 80's. "...I, uh, haven't seen you in a while, Delirious. How are you?"

"Pretty good," you hum, catching sight of the pizza buffet place. You pull in next to Tyler's truck and Bryce's eyes widen. 

"A pizza place?? I'm not supposed to have pizza," Bryce rambles, already pulling away. "You know what my parents will say."

"Yeah, and I don't give a single shit." You narrow your eyes and park. "Look, Luke is losing his fucking mind. I heard you've been arguing with Ryan and I will NOT have this shit in our group. You wanna stay in a relationship with them? Talk it out and fix your issues."

"It's not that easy," Bryce tries to say. You hold up a hand and cut him off. 

"I had Craig and Evan look at this from every angle." You hold your head high. "If your parents keep giving you shit, making you miserable, go move in with Ryan or Luke. We're at the end of senior year. It's not that big of a deal. Luke can drive you to school every day. He doesn't have an issue doing it. If you need someone to talk to, we have plenty of people to help. I know you've been trying to stay away from us because of your parents, but we've always been here for you."

Bryce looks away and you can see the tears trailing down his cheeks. "I've been a real asshole to you guys. I did my best to just block everyone out. Truth is, I'm dying in there. I have no friends and I can't even hang out with my boyfriends, if they're still even mine. If they want to date and kick me out, I completely understand." 

"Then tell us!! We're still your friends, Bryce." You put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sniffs and leans into your touch, quietly crying. "We all miss you, dude. Talk it out with them, please."

"I will," Bryce rasps. "Are they inside?"

You give him a sad smile. "Yeah. Let's eat some fuckin' pizza dude. I'm pretty sure one of them will give you their jacket so you won't get anything on your uniform."

"I hope so," Bryce laughs, wiping his tears away. "Thank you, Delly. I needed this talk."

"I got you man." You pat him on the back, getting out of the car and locking it. Bryce follows you into the pizzeria. "On the bright side, it's a Friday so we have a few hours together." 

On the other side of the buffet, two tables have been pushed together. You catch sight of Evan smiling at you and your heart skips a beat. Tyler and Craig, sitting right next to each other, grin and wave. Luke and Ryan sit close, quietly talking to each other. Marcel and Anthony give you peace signs as you head on over with Bryce.

When you approach, Bryce gets greeted warmly as he resumes his spot back in the group. "Welcome back!" Evan smiles at him. "We missed you dude. How about you go talk with Cartoonz and Ohm and get yourself some pizza?"

"I may need something to cover my uniform so my parents won't know I've been here." Bryce asks shyly. It's been too long since he's been with the squad; it's reminding you of the time when he first befriended everyone. He was awkwardly shy and constantly nervous. And then he started getting along with Ryan and Luke and things spiraled from there.

It hurts your heart, honestly, and you take a seat next to Evan as the three of them get up. "Here you go, Bryce." Ohm hands over his omega jacket. You catch Luke wiping his eyes as secretly as he can. 

"Thanks, Ohm." Bryce says softly, putting it on. There's a slight change in his demeanor; he automatically relaxes, slouching over as he sighs and heads off with them to the buffet line. It's almost too much for you to bear so you turn away, catching Craig's eye. He smiles sadly at you and blows you a kiss. You giggle and Tyler rolls his eyes, pretending to vomit. Evan snickers next to you and wraps an arm around your waist. 

"I hope they work it out," you mutter, leaning into Evan's presence. He gently puts his chin on top of your head. "Me too."

"...Do you think they have more brownies?" Anthony whispers loudly, making you laugh out loud and causing Marcel to snort. "I don't know dumbass, why don't you go check?"

"I'll go with you," Tyler gets up. "They're fucking good and I want more." Craig whines as Tyler moves but then smirks as Tyler sighs and presses a kiss to his forehead. You get up and drag Evan with you to Tyler's seat, practically sitting on Craig's lap. 

He hums and makes sure you won't fall off. Marcel drums his fingers on the table. "So what're you guys doing for prom?"

"We're all gonna go!" Craig winks at him. "Are you gonna have a promposal for Scott?"

"I think so." Marcel grins. "Daithi said he's gonna stay home with Lui and play video games."

"Seriously? Even when Smitty and Kryoz are going?" You snort, shaking your head.

"He said, and I quote, 'those fucks will be fine and I'm not paying a ticket to party when Lui can throw one for us.'" Marcel laughs. "Maybe he'll crash it. Who knows, honestly."

"Is this about Nogla and Lui crashing prom?" Tyler asks, coming back with Luke, Bryce, and Ohm. "He's totally doing it. I'm calling it right here. Place your bets."

"Y'know, I don't think he'll do it." Marcel shakes his head. "He's too much of a bitch to do it. Lui, on the other hand, will."

"They're a duo and therefore Nogla's gonna be there." Tyler puts his plate of brownies down and crosses his arms. 

"Here we go," Evan whispers to you. Craig snickers.

Bryce catches your eye; he gives you a relieved smile. Luke and Ryan sit on both sides of his chair; they both lean in, hands quietly intertwining under the table. Luke nods at you and presses a kiss to both of their hands. 

_Everything's resolved now with those three. Thank goodness._

"I'm gonna get some food," you announce, getting up. "Be back soon!"

When you reach the buffet line, and you turn around, you can see your friends and loved ones laughing and chatting. You can't help but smile, knowing that the rest of the year would be the best thing ever. 

* * *

Your name is Craig and you are SO READY for prom!!

Monday morning, the weekend after the pizza buffet, you meet up with Jon in the cafeteria. He looks tired but proud, swinging an arm around your waist. "Hey babe," he grins, pressing a kiss to your cheek. You jokingly push him away and smile. "What's up?"

"Well, Bryce agreed to stay with Luke for the rest of the year." Jon stretches, yawning. "Which meant we had to get his stuff from his parents. Thankfully he's over 18 so he's legally able to go anywhere, but his parents put up one hell of a fight. Anyways, he's safe and doing a lot better now. I think those three are gonna work out in the end."

"Like us?" You ask, and laugh when Jon buries his head in your neck. 

"You goddamn right," he mutters. You somehow don't scream when someone huge drops on the two of you; it's Tyler, who else would it be? He practically curls himself around you and Jon. 

"I'm tired," he whines. "Can we just skip school and go make out somewhere?" 

Your eyes go wide and Jon cackles, giggling as he tugs Tyler into the embrace. "I'm really tempted to take you up on that offer."

"As much as I'd love to," Evan's voice makes everyone turn, "I'd rather not skip my first period even though I really want to."

You groan at the thought of doing more psych work. "Don't remind me."

"Hey guys!!" Scotty greets everyone, sitting down next to you. Tyler untangles himself to smack him on the back. "What's up fucker?"

"I'm gonna do my totally ironic promposal to Marcel after school," Scotty grins. "I got our favorite fast food and I have a ring pop—“

The sound of the intercom turning on makes everyone look up. You raise an eyebrow, wondering what the hell it could be.

 _"Is this thing on?"_ Marcel's voice echoes through the cafeteria. You put your hand to your mouth, eyes wide. Tyler's already laughing his ass off and Evan's giggling quietly. _"Shit, I don't know, UH, SHIT, Lui help me OUT—“_

Tyler wheezes and slams on the table and you burst out laughing as Scotty stares at the com. _"ANYWAYS!! Scotty, you bitch, I'm taking your ass to prom. If you run to the office I can give you a ring pop before they drag me away to detention."_ Marcel rambles. 

"This is the best day of my life." Jon whispers. 

Scotty suddenly gets up and has everyone running after him to the office. You're already recording as you sprint, trying your best to stop laughing. Marcel runs out with a boombox and a ring in his hand. It's already blasting his goddamn song that he's known for. 

"SCOTTY WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME???" Marcel screeches, holding out the ring as administrators hurry onto the scene. Scotty slips it onto his finger and dramatically wipes a tear away as they drag him off.

"I WILL, THANKS BABE!!" Scotty hollers back. Marcel cheers as he vanishes around the corner. 

"He looks like a widow waiting for his husband to come back from war." Tyler whispers in your ear. Evan snorts out a laugh and you turn off the recording, sending it to everyone in the group. Scotty makes his way back to the squad with a bemused look on his face.

"That motherfucker," Scotty begins, "took the piss right out of me. I was planning...SHIT MAN, he one-upped me!! Asshole. See you guys at lunch." 

He strides off with his dignity and you walk your boyfriends to their first period, trying not to think of all the signs you're making in preparation for your own promposal. 

* * *

Your name is Tyler and the countdown to prom is making you crazy. 

You pitched in with Anthony, Brock, and Brian to get a party bus for the squad. So far, Marcel and Scott were going, apparently Brian had finally asked Brock with some flowers and chocolate, and Luke, Ryan, and Bryce were going together. Anthony was perfectly happy just chilling with everyone. 

That left you, Evan, Craig, and Jon. You know your boyfriends too well so you knew that each of them were planning something. You were willing to just straight up ask them, but that's kind of a dick move so you grudgingly ask Brock for help. 

He laughs at you (asshole) and gives you a fantastic idea. 

So here you are now, on a beach in the middle of the afternoon with Marcel (who you bailed out of detention) and Anthony, digging through sand to the amusement of the other people on the beach. 

You're tired, you smell like saltwater, and the tide keeps washing away your message.

"I SWEAR TO GOD," you say loudly, "I AM GOING TO LOSE MY MIND IF THIS KEEPS HAPPENING."

Anthony cackles and goes to wash his hands off in the ocean. Marcel laughs and wipes his forehead, smearing wet sand. "Dude, you've been trying to do this for 20 minutes now."

"It ain't done yet, bitch." You growl, throwing down your stick in disgust. "Fuck this. I'm just gonna order them a pizza and write a note or some shit."

"They're almost here, might as well finish it." Anthony grins, coming back to check his phone. "Brock's on his way."

Right on cue, Brian comes sprinting onto the beach with a shitload of flower petals. "I'M SO SORRY THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY AT FIRST SO I HAD TO ASK THEM IF THEY HAD ANY IN THE BACK AND THEY DID BUT THEY WERE ON THE TOP SHELF OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT—“

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRIAN!!" You yell back at him, quietly thanking him for the flowers. Anthony laughs even harder and helps open the bag, scattering them around the area where the message was supposed to go. 

The water recedes for a moment. Seeing your opportunity, you grab the stick and frantically write out, "PROM?" in giant letters in the sand. At the very edge of the beach, four familiar figures stand, watching you with a smile.

"...And if you'll follow me this way," Brock's tourist voice has even Brian laughing, "you'll see your boyfriend attempting to write something in the sand. Alright have fun guys see you later."

Brock scurries off to join Marcel and you turn to see Evan, Craig, and Jon smiling at you. "Shit," you immediately say. "I'm supposed to be looking good right now, but, uh, things happened. ANYWAYS!! We're getting a party bus for prom, and because I'm pretty sure I love all three of you idiots, we should definitely go to—“

The tide rolls in. Your hard work gets washed away, along with the rose petals. You're standing in cold saltwater with rose petals dancing around your feet. Your face has gone entirely blank.

In the background, Brian, Marcel, Anthony, and Brock lose their shit and howl with laughter. Your eye twitches.

Craig snorts while Jon giggles. Evan patiently waits. "Go to...?"

"Prom," you sigh out. "Let's go to prom."

Evan surprises you by jumping into your arms. You squawk and catch him, grumbling as he kisses your cheek. "Absolutely!" He laughs. "And thank you for the promposal, it really does mean a lot to us." 

"Of course we'll go with you, idiot." Craig rolls his eyes and piles on. Jon gives you a thumbs up before jumping onto you, causing you to go crashing to the sand. 

"I hate all of you," you grumble beneath Evan's red jacket. You can feel the saltwater soak into your hair; although it's gonna be a bitch to wash out, you find that you're not that pissed off about it. Probably because you love your boyfriends and it's worth it. 

"Also, you beat all of us to doing a promposal." Craig sighs. "I'm still gonna go through with mine, so look good tomorrow, okay?"

"I guess I can give you guys your flowers tomorrow too." Evan laughs. "Delirious, you were just gonna ask us, weren't you?"

"Yeah man, and I'm broke too." Jon snickers. "Thanks, Wildcat. This was pretty fuckin' cool. Love you!"

"Love you too, assholes." You roll your eyes, feeling the next wave slam into you.

Totally worth it.

* * *

Your name is Evan and you're pretty excited for prom!!

The day after Tyler asks everyone to prom, you show up early at school wearing a tux and holding giant bouquets of flowers. You're somehow balancing boxes of chocolate in your arms as well, and you have to kick your car door shut and hope no one notices that your car's unlocked.

There's already another red carpet (these bitches) and you laugh before noticing your friends crowding around Craig, holding up various signs. 

_'Will you go to prom with me?'_

"Holy shit, Evan." Ryan laughs. He's one of the camera men so he quickly hands his phone to Scotty before rushing to help you with the bouquets. You thank him and wait for a moment. _Three...two...one..._

"What's this?" Tyler wraps himself around you. A second later, Jon clings to your side and grins at Craig, who looks dashing in his own tux. "Damn, he looks good."

"He sure does," you smile. There's a crowd starting to form so you take both their hands and head on over to Craig. He doesn't look nervous at all; probably because you were already asked so he knows the answer. 

"Hey guys!" Mini says happily. "Let's go to prom so I have an excuse to dance on Tyler and give him a boner with your help."

Everyone chokes and Tyler wheezes, eyes wide. You throw your head back and laugh, clutching onto Jon. "The answer to that will always be yes," you giggle, cracking up at Tyler's shocked expression.

"Hell yes we're going!!" Jon shouts, dragging you and Tyler over to Craig. As customary, someone dog piles, and you give the thumbs up for your friends because there's suddenly a lot more people jumping on.

"This is going to be the night of our lives!!" Marcel shouts from over someone's shoulder. 

"Go big or go home, right?" Brian asks, smiling wide as everyone helps each other up. You're honestly overjoyed to be going with all of your friends. 

"All the months of sexual and romantic tension have led up to this moment," Lui laughs, making everyone else join in. "I'm glad we fixed our issues before prom!! Time to party!!!"

You crush Tyler, Craig, and Jon into one giant hug and squeeze them until Tyler wheezes again. "I'm so happy we worked this out," you murmur. "This entire thing was completely worth it."

"You goddamn right it was," Tyler winks. Craig crushes himself into your chest and Jon kisses you. "Love you guys," you add on.

"We love you too, Evan." The three of them chorus in unison.

They were always worth it, now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write y'all a big chapter because my 1k-2k chapters are short and I'm really sorry :(
> 
> this would've been uploaded yesterday but that was my bday!! I turned 17 :)


	13. hearts diamonds clubs and spades (oh my)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! school started and I'm super busy with my classes. I will do my absolute best to update!!
> 
> (EDIT: SENIOR YEAR IS THE DEATH OF ME R I P I'm super tired lmao)
> 
> ((congrats to Suni and Craig!! they're dating now and I'm super happy about it <33))

After a few more weeks of waiting...

Prom was finally here. 

Your name is Evan and you know this is going to be the night of your life.

At 5 PM on a Saturday, you stand in front of your mirror with your tux on and three boxes in your hand. "Breathe, Fong." You mutter to yourself. "These are your boyfriends you're thinking about. It's perfectly fine. They're just the love of your lives, y'know, nothing else really. It's all good."

"Evan?" Brock's voice is slightly muffled from behind your door. "You're not still freaking out in there, are you?"

"And if I am?" You answer, still staring at yourself in the mirror. 

Brock laughs and opens your door. He looks dashing in his own tux, eyes lighting up as he spots you. "C'mon down! Your mom wants to take pictures." 

You groan and take one last look at your reflection. "Are they here?"

Deciding to take pity on you, Brock smiles softly. "No, not yet. They're all carpooling together to save gas and time. Marcel just got here, Anthony's been here with Brian and I for a while."

You take a deep breath and nod. "Okay. Thanks, Moo."

"No problem nerd." Brock comes over and pats you on the back. He mimics ruffling your hair and you laugh, taking the boxes with you as you head downstairs with him. 

Your mom greets you with a bright smile and a camera in her hand. "You look handsome love! Let me take a few pictures of you."

At first, you open your mouth to protest, but you realize that she just wants memories of you before you head off to college so you oblige and pose on the stairs with Brock. Marcel laughs, sitting on your couch with Anthony next to him. He looks like he's about to make a smartass comment but thankfully your mom beats you to it. "Marcel, why don't you join them?"

"Shit," he mutters under his breath. Anthony cackles and gets up too, grinning as he stands next to Marcel. "Want us to do funny poses?"

"That'd be wonderful," your mom laughs. "Brock sweetie, if you could just pose that way...and Evan, put your arms around his waist?"

You give her a deadpan look and make everyone else laugh. "Only if you want to!"

"I have nothing to lose anymore," you grumble, putting your arms around Brock's stomach. Marcel does the same to you and Anthony mimics the action. The four of you look absolutely ridiculous, which is good because it'll make for some hilarious photos. As you finish posing, the doorbell rings. Brian, who miraculously comes out of nowhere _(where did he come from?? what the hell??)_ , announces, "I'll get it!!"

He throws open the door to greet Scott, Tyler, Craig, and Jon. 

Your mouth goes dry at the sight of your boyfriends. 

They all look so damn good in their tuxes. Their hair is done, they've washed up nicely, and you just want to ravish them with love and attention. Tyler poses, holding a bouquet of roses. "Hi again Mrs. Fong!! What's going on?"

"Just in time, boys!" Your mother beams. "Picture time!!"

Jon grumbles under his breath and Craig automatically looks at himself in the closest mirror. "Does my hair look okay?"

"Babe, your hair always looks good." You and Jon immediately respond. Tyler snorts. "Except when it was bright pink."

Marcel bursts out laughing while Craig yells, going to go smack your boyfriend. "THAT WAS FOR A DARE!!"

The doorbell rings again and Brian sighs before opening it again. "I do give you props for that, though. Oh, hey Smitty. Hey John."

Everyone turns in excitement to see the two. It's Craig who latches onto the two of them, screeching in joy. "YOU MADE IT!!"

"We said we would," Smitty protests as Brian gives him a hug. You head on over and laugh, patting them on the back. "It's good to see you two. How's it going Kryoz? It's been too long dude."

"I left my vape at home for this," John grumbles. "But it's going pretty damn good. Just waiting for this year to be over I guess. Did we get a limo?"

"Nope!!" Tyler announces, heading over to you and throwing an arm around your shoulders. "This is prom, dude. You should know damn well that we didn't get a limo."

Your mom clears her throat and makes everyone freeze. "Boys, I know your ride will be here soon, so I'd like to take as many pictures as I can. To the front yard, please!"

The group files out to the front yard. One final car pulls up, several people getting out. You recognize Luke proudly standing with Ryan and Bryce, dressed in tuxes that makes them glow in the afternoon sun. You grin and wave at them, beckoning them over to the front yard. "I'm glad you could make it! Ready to have the night of our lives?"

"Yes!!" Bryce surprises you by shouting, pumping his fist into the air. "I didn't know if I'd ever make it to prom with my boyfriends and you guys, and now that I am, I'm super excited!!"

You can see Luke and Ryan puff up at the boyfriend title and you inwardly laugh. You knew perfectly well that they were super proud and happy that their relationship was at least back on track. 

Your mom, still setting up everyone to pose, smiles and calls the rest of the group for pictures. In the midst of it all, you group in with your boyfriends and stick your tongue out. The entire squad makes funny faces and your mom laughs, soaking it all in.

Eventually, the party bus makes its way around the corner, and the group gasps in excitement. "WE'RE GONNA GET TURNT!" Marcel hollers, and everyone screams in excitement.

This is gonna be the night of your life. The bus halts, the doors open, and—

"What's up ye fucks?" Nogla grins, stepping out of the bus with Lui by his side. 

Tyler practically screeches and throws himself at Marcel, lightly punching him on the shoulder several times. "I TOLD YOU!!"

"Dude, what the FUCK." Marcel complains. 

Your mom wisely doesn't comment and puts the camera down, adjusting your suit. "My baby boy, all grown up." She whispers, brushing your hair out of your face. "Enjoy yourself, be safe, and remember that I love you very much."

Touched, you wrap your mom into a giant hug. "Love you Mom." You laugh into her shoulder. "Thank you for always being here for me."

"You're my only kid, I gotta be at least overprotective." Your mom wipes her eyes, smiling brightly. "Now go! You have a prom to get to."

You say farewell and board the party bus, grinning when you see the stripper pole in the back. One by one, all your friends sit down and you sit in-between Craig and Scotty. The bass is already starting to rock the bus; as you listen to the beats, Tyler stands up and makes a toast with some Root Beer he found in the mini bar.

"A toast!" He shouts, grinning. "To the greatest party that we can legally have tonight. I hate to admit it, but you fuckers mean something to me, and that's why we're all best friends."

The crew yells in appreciation and Craig kisses you, laughing as he smooches your cheeks and lips. After a moment, Jon clings on, and then Tyler practically tackles the three of you. 

Ryan is the one who organized prom, but it's Brock and Brian who have planned out the night. Brock goes to give directions to the driver while Brian get up himself, walking to the pole. "So!" He announces, tossing his phone to Scotty who easily catches it. "I've been asked to put on a show."

"NOOOOO!!!" Nogla, Marcel, Scotty, Tyler, John, Bryce, and Ryan scream. 

It's you, Lui, Craig, Jon, Anthony, Smitty, and Luke who voice their excitement. The ironic thing was, Brian was a pretty good dancer, and wasn't afraid to show it off. Many of your friends (including yourself) had a lap dance from him at some point. 

All you can say is, he's damn good.

Brian grabs the pole and swings around, his laughter nearly being obscured by the bass drops in the bus. He somehow manages to maneuver around in his suit, gliding around the pole as if it was nothing. 

"How the fuck are you so good at that?" Luke questions, still laughing. "Did you take a class to be a stripper?"

"Yes and no!" Brian beams. "Being a 'stripper' is being able to use your upper body strength to support yourself on the pole. Your stomach muscles also have to be pretty good to do this. I prefer to call them dancers to be honest, and it's really impressive!!"

Everyone looks pretty impressed with that. "Oh shit, that is pretty awesome." Craig marvels. "And girls and guys make it look so easy!"

"Exactly! That's why I wanted to learn." Brian grins. He jokingly grinds against the pole to the music but yelps as the party bus stops. He goes flying and you burst out laughing, tears coming to your eyes as you clutch onto your boyfriends.

The doors open and Smitty and John screech. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET BITCH!" Smitty cackles, pointing at Brian. He gets up and plops down near Ryan, grinning as they get into a roast battle. 

"Why're you on the floor?" John snorts as he helps Brian up. "Idiot. Anyways, where's our driver going?"

"His name's Jim!" Brock pops up out of nowhere. "We're headed to a buffet. A few classmates of ours might be there as well, but we have a reserved table just for us."

On cue, your stomach rumbles, and Tyler laughs at you. "Saaaaaame," Craig mutters.

It's Smitty who manages to win against Nogla for control of the radio. He cranks it up, smiling brightly as he watches the crew. You remember that it's technically his last night with everyone; Smitty won the spot of Valedictorian a few days ago. Your group celebrated by having a surprise lunch just for him.

This is one of the final nights with the crew.

Brian snaps you out of your thoughts when he shakes his ass near you. He winks, and you know that he noticed that you're out of it. Craig squawks as he gets shoved out of the way so Brian can grind on the area close to you. "To Evan!" He announces, running a hand through his hair. "The guy that kept a few of us sane and managed to be a complete prick at the same time. Thanks for making this year pretty fucking awesome."

"To Evan!" The group yells, raising their own drinks to the sky. The bass drums, the driver comes to a stop, and you breathe your thanks and get out with everyone you care for.

Inside the buffet, it's somewhat loud as you check in with the servers. They confirm the reservation and bring the crew to a giant table. On the other side of the room, several girls laugh and chat in their gorgeous prom dresses.

Tyler cups his mouth and yells, "Kelly!!"

A girl with straight blonde hair looks up; she catches sight of your table and grins, getting up and rushing over. "Hi guys!"

"Hi Kelly!" The group greets her back.

Kelly and her own group of girls were good friends with everyone. She had dated Tyler a long time ago and although they (obviously) split up, they were still wonderful friends. You spot your own ex-girlfriend; Sydney, who waves at you. You give her a peace sign and she laughs. 

You can see Chrissy, Simone, Jaclyn, and various other friends of yours saying hello. A new girl joined Kelly's squad a while ago; a lovely girl named Sam. Craig mentioned that she was super nice and pretty cool to hang out with.

"Sup?" Kelly makes her way to you. "How you doing, Fong?"

"I'm doing pretty good," you laugh, giving her a hug. "Heard you were in the running for Prom Queen."

"Yeah!! I'm really honored about that. I heard our dear Ryan designed it like card suits?" She asks, hazel eyes gleaming. "I'm pretty excited to see it!" 

"He did a wonderful job," you assure her. "Who's in the running for Prom King?"

"Simone got it out of the guy who runs the voting booth. It's between Tyler, Brian, and two other guys apparently. Between me and you, I think it'll be pretty damn close with Tyler and Brian." Kelly winks.

"Brian's our pretty boy of the group," you shrug, and Kelly laughs loudly. "You're damn right. Anyways, we'll let you eat and we'll see you there! See you later Evan." 

Kelly gives you a fist-bump and heads off with the girls. It's Anthony who interrupts everyone, waving his arms into the air. "Let's eat! I'm gonna be sweating my ass off after prom, but I've gotta eat a lot of food to pull off some sick dance moves."

Craig and Jon burst out laughing while Tyler, Marcel, Scotty, and Luke immediately get up and dash off to the buffet line. You take the rest of your boyfriends to go grab food, linking arms and smiling away.

It's a lovely feeling. It certainly isn't quiet, not with fifteen other people, but it fills you with joy to spend the best night ever with your friends. You've never been so proud and you've never been so in love.

"Earth to Evan?" Jon teases, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "Still in there babe?"

Overwhelmed with emotion, you crush yourself into Craig and Jon's chest. "Love?" Craig asks, smiling as he kisses your forehead. "You doing alright?"

"I am," you mumble into their suits, "extremely happy. You guys make me happy."

"And you make us loved!" Jon and Craig laugh. "Seriously, we love you Evan."

Tyler makes his way over with two plates stacked with food. "What the FUCK," he complains loudly. "How do I always miss the cute and sappy moments? This is some bullshit, let me tell y'all. Marcel, take my food. You can eat a French fry or two."

You can literally feel the bromance as Marcel takes Tyler's plates, nodding silently out of respect. He juggles them with his own and heads back to the table, just in time for Tyler to latch on as well. "Is Evan being a sap again?" Tyler asks, looking down at you with a smirk. 

"Of course I am," you grumble. "Give me a kiss you asshole."

Tyler leans down and smooches you, rolling his eyes. "Normally I'd say stop acting like a bitch, but since you're one of my three boyfriends I think I'll make an exception."

"Thanks, babe."

"Stop being gross and come eat," Scotty yells over his shoulder as he passes the four of you. You burst out laughing when you, Craig, Jon, and Tyler flip him off at the exact same time.

When you grab your food, you pile on fish, French fries, corn, and so much more and take it back. You quickly snag your drink as well and sit down with your family. You feel so at home with everyone. 

Jon's threatening to throw food at Nogla, who has his own spoon loaded with peas. Lui's trying to stop him while laughing. Marcel's cracking jokes with Brian and Anthony, who's cackling as he tries not to choke on his food. Scotty and Ryan are in tears laughing at the jokes being thrown around. Luke smiles at something Bryce said. Tyler and Craig are having a chugging competition just for the honor of being the winner. You don't envy their bladders later.

Smitty and John are whispering together; John's smiling at Smitty, who looks like he's gonna cry. John gets up and points at the bathroom while Smitty nods in agreement.

As he rushes off, you lean over to Smitty. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Smitty whispers. "So, uh, I'm guessing it was kinda obvious that we're dating?"

You smile and roll your eyes. "We've known for a long time dude."

"Oh good," Smitty laughs. "Well...when John gets back, look at his hands."

You look at him, confused, but lean back when John returns. "This fucker wouldn't get out of the way," he complains, reaching over Smitty to grab his drink. Smitty rolls his red/blue eyes and grins, winking at you. You take a glance at John's hands.

They're always covered in silver rings and tonight is no exception. He always had one finger with none on, however, but this time...

There's a single golden band around his left ring finger. 

Your jaw drops; Smitty puts his finger to his lips. _HOLY SHIT._

 _Not a word,_ Smitty mouths. You violently nod, eyes wide as you dig into your food. 

It's 45 minutes later when everyone finally finishes their food. You're content enough to be happy with the amount of food you ate. Craig groans from his spot at the table. "I ate too much," he complains. 

Jon snickers as he tries to pick him up. "Babe, you're fat." He comments, making Anthony lose his shit. 

Marcel and Brian went to the gym with Craig, so they're the ones that come over to pick him up. They swing him up effortlessly and Scotty and Tyler have to open the doors for them, still laughing. You get back on the party bus and sit near the speakers. You take the AUX cord and scroll through the music, grinning as you select a few songs. 'Everybody Talks' blasts from the speakers and drums throughout the bus. 

Brock and Bryce have elected themselves to be the cameramen so they take videos as you jump onto your friends, singing at the top of your lungs. "This is like the scene from the Breakfast Club!" Lui yells, laughing as he clings onto Nogla and Scotty. 

Everything's perfect.

The party bus pulls up to prom. Luke's first out the door, holding his arms out for Ryan and Bryce. They gladly take his hands and head off. You link your arms with your own boyfriends and get tugged into prom. The next few minutes are a blur of tickets, greeting friends, and stopping once you see the scenery. 

"Whoa..." Jon whispers, staring in awe at the venue. 

"Welcome to prom!" Ryan proudly announces, throwing his arm into the air. It looks magnificent! There's neon signs everywhere, all decked out in various card suits. Tables have cards scattered on them; on closer inspection, obviously, they're sorted by suits. The spotlights keep shimmering as they dance around the students. 

The DJ has his equipment near the stage. Food and drinks are on the other side of the room. You can't believe that Ryan did this whole thing just for the group. 

"Ohm..." Tyler stares in amazement. "Dude. How the fuck?"

"I honestly don't know!" Ryan admits. "I put a lot of blood and sweat into this place and my ideas, thanks to you guys! I owe all of you for this night."

"On the contrary, my dear bunny rabbit." Smitty grins. "I believe that _we_ owe _you!"_

Multiple students flock over to Ryan. They crowd around him, chattering about how he designed the whole place. "You guys have reserved seats!" Ryan calls before he gets swarmed. 

Luke snorts and presses a kiss to Bryce's cheek. "C'mon losers, let's go find our spots."

You get seated at a table with Heart cards. Jon, Craig, Tyler, John, and Smitty take their seats next to you. 

At the Diamonds, Brock, Brian, Nogla, and Lui throw peace signs at you. 

Anthony, Marcel, Scotty, Luke, Bryce, and apparently Ryan have their seats at the Spades table.

"If we're Hearts, and they're at the two other card suits..." Jon mutters, "then who's at Clubs?"

"Didn't want to break up our groups even more!" Ryan calls as he jogs over to his seat. "Go dance!! This is our night, remember?"

Several of you get up to dance. Tyler leans back in his chair, relaxing for a bit, while Brian rushes over to grab Craig and jam out. That leaves you with Jon; you smile and take his hand, bringing him to the dance floor. "You're ridiculous," Jon grins. "You look really fucking good tonight, but honestly the only thing in my head is the video of you jumping from the roof into the pool that one time."

You laugh, gently touching your forehead to his. "Seriously?"

"That shit was hilarious!" Jon protests. "I totally ruined the moment, didn't I?" 

"There wasn't a moment to begin with," you mock, and laugh again as he sticks his tongue out at you. "Anyways, you asshole, I love you a lot."

"Love you too, dipshit." Delirious hums as he sways with you from side to side. "I'm glad we worked this out."

You raise an eyebrow. No one had brought up the party fiasco in a long time. "Yeah?"

"Well, yeah. Wildcat was being a dumbass by not saying he had feelings for you, and we just managed to throw ourselves into that situation. If I had stayed longer, maybe Tyler wouldn't have had the chance to be with you, and I wouldn't have realized I loved Mini." Jon shrugs. "That shit fucked me up for a few months though, but I'm glad we fixed it and made it work."

"Things happen for a reason?" You offer, letting yourself lean into his body heat. Out of the poly group, you loved Jon first, so you breathe in his scent and close your eyes. A blue spotlight washes down on you; it's calming and chaotic and you look up with tears in your eyes. 

"Vanoss?" Delirious asks, eyes wide as he wipes a tear away from your cheek. "You know that we love you very much, right?"

"Of course I do." You chuckle, smiling as a few more tears make their way down your face. "I love you, Jon. You mean the world to me and I'm so glad I get to be in love with you." 

Jon's face lights up and he nearly knocks you over in his excitement to kiss you. You can't help but smile as he kisses you, soft and sweet, and after several seconds you both pull away. "I have a boner," Jon says seriously, and you can't stop the extremely loud snort that actually hurts your nose and throat. 

"EXCUSE me!" Craig's (somewhat) fake posh voice makes Brian giggle as they shimmy up to you and Jon. "I believe that it is my turn with the gent."

Jon rolls his eyes and kisses you on the cheek, turning to grab Brian and party into whatever song is playing. "I'll see the rest of y'all later for some dancing and grinding," Jon promises, winking like an idiot as he heads off.

You and Craig blow him a kiss and settle into a swaying motion, linking hands and grinning. "So!" He attempts to twirl you, squawking as he stumbles. You allow yourself to flow as best you can. "Is this the part of the evening where we talk about our feelings and one of us cries?"

"It might be me," you warn, leaning against his shoulder. You're both about the same height so you can stare directly into his hazel eyes; they're full of joy and love and you lean in to kiss him. "I'm glad I fell in love with you, Mini." You quietly say in his ear. "This poly group wouldn't be complete without you."

"Do you really mean that?" Craig says in a small voice. The lighting is tinted orange now; you know your friends are somewhere in the crowd because you can hear Anthony and Smitty laughing in the distance. He tightens his grip on your hands and breathes in and out. "I used to feel like I was kinda left out all the time," he admits, tears welling in his eyes. "I thought Tyler was bored of me, and he had a crush on you, and Jon also had a crush on you, and then you just...worked better with those two. Is it bad to think that?"

"It's not bad, but it's not true." You say firmly. "You've always been part of this relationship. I know Delirious and Wildcat love you, and I definitely love you. You light up our lives, love." 

Craig laughs and you wipe his tears away, feeling strangely reminiscent of Jon. "I love you!" You say happily, kissing him again. "We all love you!"

"And I love you idiots too," Tyler's voice makes you and Craig laugh. "May I cut in?" 

"As long as you give me a kiss, then of course. And you owe me a dance." Craig lifts his chin. Tyler rolls his eyes but obliges, startling Craig as he gets dipped without warning. "What the fuck?!"

"Love yoooouuuu," Tyler croons, swinging him back up and kissing him before twirling him back. Craig looks at the two of you, lovestruck and smiling like an idiot. "Love you too," he blushes, heading off into the crowd.

"My turn," Tyler rumbles, towering over you with those icy blue eyes of his. "Hello love."

"Hi babe," you smirk at him. "What's up?"

"My dick," he says immediately, and you smack him on the chest. "Shut the fuck up."

"Make me," Tyler grins. You can't resist the challenge and you crush yourself into him, weaving your hands through his hair. He digs his fingers into your waist and smiles against your lips.

"Do I even have to mention how much I love you?" You mumble, finally parting as you and Tyler both gasp. You're pretty sure you look flushed as hell, hair a mess already. Luckily, you're hidden in the crowd, and even better, the pink spotlight is making Tyler's eyes pop. 

"Nah," Tyler grins again. "I know how much you love me and the poly squad. You somehow put up with me every single day so I gotta give you props."

"It's not putting up with you!" You protest, keeping your tight grip on him. "Dumbass. We all genuinely love you."

"You sure?" He challenges, part of his expression showing that he wasn't really kidding. "Are you really sure?"

"I am very fucking sure." You say determinedly. "I may have had a crush on Jon first, but Tyler, we were the ones that dated first. You still have my first kiss in this entire relationship."

Tyler tenses up and then relaxes, sighing as he leans down and shoves his forehead into your shoulder. "I really do love you." He mutters. "All three of you. How did I end up so lucky even though I nearly fucked it up for all of us?"

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't talk about that," you reply, frowning. "It wasn't your fault; bad communication and us being idiots about our feelings is what happened. Remember that, babe. We have and always will love you."

Jon and Craig make their way to you, holding hands. They latch onto the two of you and kiss many cheeks and lips. "We love you!" You and your boyfriends chime at each other. In unison, together forever. 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the results of the Prom King and Queen will be announced in a few minutes. Candidates, please make your way to the stage."_ The principal speaks into the microphone. Tyler gives the three of you kisses and heads up to the stage with Brian. You notice Kelly make her way up, glittering in the spotlights. Ryan also heads up to the stage, vanishing into the wings to grab the crowns for the champions.

 _"Lucas, as Valedictorian, could you please come up and give us our winners?"_ The principal asks, smiling as she calls for Smitty.

You can hear Smitty groan as he gets called. He passes the group, muttering curse words under his breath as he makes his way up. "Thanks, ma'am." He gives her his best smile. "Uh...do you have the envelops? How is this going to work? Is it like the Oscars? Have I truly become Leonardo Dicaprio?"

The principal sighs and shakes her head with a smile on her face, handing him a sheet of paper as she walks off. "We're going to miss you, Lucas. We'll see you at Graduation."

"Yep, I'll be there." Smitty gives her finger guns and looks at the paper. You can see Kryoz from your spot; his smile is so gentle as he stares up at Smitty.

Smitty's white suit probably wasn't practical, but it looks hilarious with his white hair. It does, however, make his eyes extremely bright and shine against the light. "The Queen to our prom this year is..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Mini, drums please!"

Craig leans over and drums loudly on your table, grinning as Smitty lifts the paper up. "Kelly!!" He announces, beckoning her over. Her eyes go huge and she congratulates the other contenders, giving them hugs before heading to Ryan. He smiles at her as he sets the crown on her long blonde hair. 

"Thank you!" Kelly calls to the crowd. "Wow, uh, thank you. I honestly don't have any words. I'll wait for whoever is crowned King."

Smitty checks the list and bursts out laughing. You see Brian and Tyler exchange glances and you know they're both actually nervous. "And...the King of our senior year class, the hilarious, the great, our one and only...TYLER!"

"HOLY FUCK!" Anthony shouts from his spot. Marcel and Brock lose their shit, laughing as Tyler's eyes go wide. "Wait what?"

"YOU WON!" Jon cups his mouth and shouts. "GO GET YOUR CROWN IDIOT!"

Tyler, still looking dumbstruck, congratulates the guys in the running and pulls Brian into a bear hug. Brian pats him on the back and laughs, waving him off. "You deserve it dude!" He shouts, gently pushing him to Ryan. "Go celebrate!"

Ryan takes the crown off the cushion and Tyler has to lean down for him to put it on his head. The crowd laughs, cheering as Tyler stands up with Kelly next to him. "May I have this dance?" Tyler asks her, gingerly taking her hand before heading to the dance floor. 

The crew gathers around you, Jon, and Craig. Smitty gasps and crouches, ready to leap off the stage. "I've always wanted to crowd surf!!"

It suddenly occurs to everyone that he's going to jump, no matter if someone actually catches him. The group rushes to the stage and he leaps, cheering as he crowd surfs into Kryoz's arms. "Hey John," Smitty giggles, white hair a mess. John rolls his eyes affectionately and sets him down. 

Tyler's dance with Kelly is brief. They both part ways after a minute or two, waving goodbye. Tyler makes his way back before getting tackled. "YOU WON PROM KING!" Craig shrieks, clinging onto his back. "WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!!!" 

"Thanks loves," Tyler laughs, holding onto the three of y'all. "I guess that makes me King of all of you." A certain expression comes over his face; he's about to say something dirty, and honestly you really want to hear it so you can have an excuse to drag your boyfriends away, but SHIT he gets cut off by Marcel. 

"You better not fucking dare," Marcel warns him. "Wait till LATER, dumbass."

"Fuck off," Tyler fires back. "At least I get more dick than you."

Marcel swears under his breath. "You got me there."

You finally catch a glimpse of Ryan sitting with Luke and Bryce. The three of them seem really happy together and you couldn't be happier for them. 

Anthony seems to be hanging out with Nogla, Scotty, Lui, and Marcel; they seem to be in an intense game of truth or dare, and you're somewhat nervous at how the evening's going to end. Whatever. It'll be fun. 

Smitty and John have made their way to Brock and Brian. You know what he's telling them by the way Brock gasps and Brian screams, crushing them into a hug. "Promise rings?!" Brian hisses, looking starstruck as Smitty nods proudly. 

"Hey man, we've been dating behind the scenes for like, three years." Kryoz protests. "There's literally no other person I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Damn, you got me there." Brian nods with respect. Brock immediately transitions into his motherly role and says something that makes John laugh and Smitty go bright red. "And be safe!" Brock adds on, winking. 

"Did Smitty and John just get...engaged?" Jon wonders from where he's sitting next to you. Craig's head snaps around and you see Tyler wince. "WHAT?!"

"We can question them later," you laugh. "For now, can we just chill and maybe make out until someone comes to stop us?"

"I second that idea," Tyler declares, grinning as he drags Jon over. "Get your asses over here, I'm the King and you gotta obey me."

You feel the challenge rise up and you already know the fire's been ignited in Jon and Craig as well. "You wanna bet, bitch?" Craig threatens. "Just you wait and see."

Prom was totally worth waiting for, even if you did have to pay at least $50 for tickets. 

_(The hickeys on your neck later prove your point even more so.)_

Hell yes.

Hell.

Fucking.

Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to write the rest of these chapters but the next ones (including the next one for 'what remains') need to be kinda long and UGGGGHHHHHH anyways see y'all hopefully soon
> 
> (EDIT V2: RUNNING WITH GHOSTS UPDATED AND THE LAST FEW SENTENCES FUCKING SLAYED MY LIFE BYE)
> 
> ((me halfway through this chapter: "I have to write sixteen characters?! are you fucking kidding--"))


	14. this is the part where we throw our caps right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this chapter on friday the 13th so happy pre-halloween day ;))

Your name is—

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Sigh.

"Jonny dear, do you need any help?" Your mom calls, still standing outside your door. You grumble to yourself as you adjust the gown over your body, making sure it looks presentable. Sure, it's a bit wrinkled, and maybe doesn't smell the freshest, but whatever right? Who cares!

...Okay, maybe Craig does, but you'll see him in about an hour. 

Your name is Jon and today is graduation.

To be honest, you’re surprised you got this far. You slacked a lot on your grades, you skipped school to sleep in and grab breakfast, and you nearly failed junior year. How the hell did you make it to graduation?

That's probably because your friends helped you out and tutored you. Brock had sat down with you and helped out on English; to your surprise, it's Smitty who knew a lot about math and patiently explained all the problems and how to solve them. 

You had pulled through with several B's and a few A's. It was enough to get your scores up and into college. 

You shake yourself out of your amazement and turn to your door. "Uh, no I should be fine!" You call to your mom. "I'll be out in a few minutes!" 

"Alright love!" You can practically _hear_ her smile. It makes you grin and you head to unplug your phone, finally heading out and to the living room.

Your mom catches sight of you in your blue gown and chokes on a sob, hands flying to her mouth. She sets down the camera and hurries over to you. "Look at you!" She whispers in awe. "My baby boy, all grown up. This is the proudest day of my life."

"Aw, Mom." You grumble and try not to let your eyes water. "It's...no, never mind, this is a big deal. I'm graduating!!"

"You're graduating!!" Your mom exclaims. "Oh, I wish your dad was here. He sends his best wishes and says he loves you."

"I know," you laugh, thinking of your dad working a few states over. "I'll see him later, it's okay."

"Well, we must get going, but first I need pictures!!" Your mom waves the camera around and you roll your eyes but allow her to snap several photos. As she checks them, she chokes up again, and you automatically head on over to give her another hug. 

"Okay, I think I'm done." She sniffs. "I need the rest of the memory for the actual graduation. Afterwards, are you going to be carpooling to wherever you go eat?"

"Yeah!" You smile, thinking of how proudly Tyler had held up his keys. "Tyler's gonna take us."

The two of you head down to your mom's car. She gets in the driver's seat and you close the door behind you, humming thoughtfully as your phone buzzes.

Tyler: I got here super early and I can't see anyone UGH 

Tyler: is anyone there 

Tyler: don't y'all dare fuckin ignore me 

Craig: calm the fuck down babe I'm almost there 

Tyler: UGGGHHHHHH 

Brian: If it makes u feel any better, I can see u from where I'm at 

Brian: big head ass lookin motherfucker 

Craig: DAMN LMFAO 

Craig: you just got fuckin LAWYERED 

Tyler: suck my dick 

Brian: Where's everyone else anyways? 

Jon: almost there lmao 

Evan: just left my house, on way 

Brock: I'm already here, I've been saving spots for everyone. 

Scotty: stopped to grab a snack 

Craig: we're gonna eat afterwards??? 

Scotty: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Anthony: i'm taking a shit 

Tyler: thank you, anthony 

Anthony: no prob dude 

You laugh out loud and your mom smiles. "I'm glad you were able to have a good year," she begins as she pulls into the parking lot at the stadium. "You really deserved one. I'm happy you found love, even with three other people! That just means that your heart is big enough to hold love for anyone."

"Thanks, Mom." You say softly. The two of you get out and she wraps you in a hug. Over her shoulder, you can see Tyler pacing back and forth. Craig's creeping up behind him. 

She sniffs and wipes her tears away. "Go have fun, Jonny. I'll see you in a bit."

Too overwhelmed for words, you nod and kiss her cheek. As your mom smiles, you turn and head over to your friends just in time to see Craig pounce on your boyfriend. "HOLY FUCK!" Tyler yelps, turning around as Craig laughs. "You little—!"

"No cursing!" Evan reminds the three of you as he comes walking up. You spot his mom hurrying over to yours; they both seem to be crying? Mothers, you swear. "There's kids here and I don't want to get in trouble."

Tyler gives him a sharklike grin that already has you snickering. "That's not what you said two nights ago when I bit down on your—"

"WOW I'M SURE GLAD TYLER ISN'T GOING TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Scotty yells as he comes up with McDonald's hash browns in his hand. As everyone stares, he shrugs and eats another one. "Dude, they gave me a discount because I was wearing the gown."

"Well fuck you too then!" You exclaim. "What if we wanted some?"

"Then you better make sure you wipe your hands somewhere because I did actually get you some." Scotty replies, grinning as he hands you one. You gasp and take it out of the wrapper, happily biting into it. 

"Scotty," you moan into the hash brown, "I love you so much."

Immediately, Tyler, Craig, and even Evan stand to attention. They turn to Scotty slowly, who grimaces before tossing them their own hash browns. "Jeez, sorry."

"Guys!!" Brian comes rushing around the corner, nearly tripping over his gown. "Brock's waiting for us, he's getting impatient!"

You nearly inhale the rest of your hash brown. It was genuinely terrifying when Brock got upset; you've seen even Tyler and Marcel cry after Brock scolded him. "Then we've got to go!" You grab everyone's hands and run off, accidentally shoving several students out of the way. They squawk but you ignore them; you have places to be!!

"Del!" Evan cries out as you slam into the door on accident. You shake it off and throw it open, still going. You fail to notice the conveniently placed chair right in the path. 

To this day, Brian, Brock, Scotty, and Smitty (who somehow saw it?) claim that's the closest they've ever gotten to pissing their pants in public. 

You collide with the chair, shrieking as it collapses and takes you down with it. Craig can't stop himself and screams as he hit the floor; Evan somehow trips over you, dances over Craig, and promptly hits the wall. 

Tyler screeches and actually manages to recover as he stumbles over Craig. He sighs in relief before you get to your feet; he's not aware he's standing over you until you accidentally unbalance him and send him crashing to the floor, which makes you fall again.

From your angle, you can see Brock sobbing his eyes out, wheezing as he tries to control himself. Brian's curled up on the floor in tears himself; Scott's crying in the corner. "Oh my fucking god!" Brian chokes out, holding his crotch. "I'm gonna pee myself!"

"Do it you bitch!" Tyler spits as he struggles to get up. "Do us all a favor and piss your fucking pants."

Evan, a bit dazed from his collision, stumbles over and helps the three of you up. "Fuck, that hurt." He whines. "What the hell happened?"

"There was a chair!!" You exclaim, holding onto Craig as you limp to your seats. "I didn't see it!" 

"Obviously!" Craig cries out, holding onto Tyler. "I've never been so terrified in my LIFE."

Too many students are staring at you in shock and surprise. Several parents hurry over, asking if you're alright. "We're fine ma'am," Evan gives them his best smile. "We just took a small fall. We'll be okay!"

They fret for a few more seconds before leaving. Everyone makes their way to their seats; you spot Anthony hurrying in, with Luke, Nogla, Lui, Marcel, Ryan, and John by his side. On stage, Smitty pokes his head out for a quick moment before heading to his seat, waving as a few students congratulate him. His white hair is ruffled up and you resist the urge to pat it. "I gotta head back on stage," he whispers, eyes bright as he smiles at everyone. "I'm kinda excited."

"You better be, you're Valedictorian!" Marcel hisses. "Give 'em hell, kid."

Smitty winks and hustles back. The parents finally get quiet and you fidget in your seat, watching as your principal comes striding up to the mic. "Welcome students, parents, faculty, and everyone else!" She greets. "It's lovely to have all of you here today. Before we get started, I would like to congratulate our staff for a wonderful year with our seniors!!"

All the students quietly groan and Luke turns around in his seat, pretending to gag. You put your hand to your mouth and laugh. 

"There's the bitch that took my phone one time," you hear Tyler whisper somewhere in the crowd. A few people laugh and you can hear Nogla chuckle. "What'd you do?"

"I snuck into her office and took it back, duh." You can practically hear Tyler roll his eyes. "I was just checking the time too."

"Good reason," Lui snickers.

The principal finally finishes and she turns proudly to the curtains. "And now, I would like to introduce everyone to our Valedictorian, Lucas!"

The students leap to their feet and roar, fists pumping into the air as Smitty comes skipping out. He waves and grins, giving the audience peace signs. "THAT'S MY BOY!" You see Anthony screech, jumping with Marcel. "WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!!"

"Thank you," Smitty calls out as he reaches the mic. "Hello everyone, my name is Lucas but I like to go as Smitty. Why? I have no idea but I'm happy that way. I have to say something like 'well done class of 2018', but whatever right? WE DID IT!"

The entire senior class yells in unison. You wolf whistle, grinning as it echoes around the stadium. "As for my speech," Smitty begins, looking down at his paper, "this might be a sappy one and that's just how I roll.

"Class of 2018, thank you for the wonderful memories. I might've spent the second half of the year working at a few colleges for credit because my grades were high enough, but it was a blast with everyone. Thank you to my teachers and family for being patient with me and teaching me even when I was being difficult and just wanted to take a nap or play video games."

Several parents laugh and you see Smitty pause, instead crumpling the paper in his hands. "To...to my friends, my best friends, the best group in the entire world, thank you."

You straighten your spine; in front of you, Luke, Brock, and Brian square their shoulders as well. You already know the entire group is watching in anticipation of what he'll say.

"Everyone out of that group has taught me so much about life." Smitty starts. He swallows before looking up and right at the general area of where everyone's scattered in. "If I had a problem, I would come to one of you, and someone would have an answer or a joke to cheer me up. I owe you all the times I've been at my worse and then someone like Tyler or Brian or Anthony comes outta nowhere and makes me laugh so hard I cry. For Evan, for Jon, for Brock, Craig, Ryan, Nogla, Lui, Marcel, Scotty, Luke, and everyone else. And John..."

You already know Smitty's crying before he sniffles, scanning the crowd to find his boyfriend's gaze. When they lock eyes, Smitty relaxes on stage, and holds his left hand up. The promise ring glows in the spotlights and everyone gasps. "Thank you for teaching me how to love and be loved. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Several people in the crowd are crying and you can't stop the emotion from rising in your throat. You choke it down and already notice Craig wiping away tears. 

"To the class of 2018, you've been a memorable one, and I can't thank you enough." Smitty bows. "Thank you for a great year!" 

He throws up a peace sign and heads off; the class roars, echoing around the stadium. They leap to their feet and cheer for Smitty. You're choking on pride and love for your dear friend as you scream, cheeks hurting from how hard you're smiling. 

The principal looks happy as she resumes her post. "Thank you, Lu—Smitty. Those were lovely words, even if that's not what was on the script. Now, for our graduating class!!"

It's finally time. The first person gets called up, they go in a single file line, and suddenly your name is getting called as you stand in line.

"Jonathan Connor!" The principal calls. You head on stage and gulp at the bright lights. Your friends are cheering for you in line; your palms are sweaty and you try to discreetly wipe them on your robes. "Knees weak arms are heavy," you mutter under your breath.

You manage a smile and shake some hands, smiling brightly at the camera as you take your diploma and pose with the principal. The cameras are flashing, your principal tells you "Congratulations," and then it's all over. You return back to your seat shaking and your trembling hands grasp onto the diploma. 

You did it.

Evan gets called next. He walks on stage and you cheer loudly, giving him a heart. He winks at you and you take a quick picture. He joins you near your seats and you kiss him, laughing as he nearly falls over trying to hold your face. 

When Tyler walks on stage, the entire student body screams and stomps their feet. Tyler gives them all finger guns and blows kisses at you and Evan, then presumedly at Craig who's somewhere still in line. He joins the poly squad and wraps himself around you and Evan.

Craig nearly trips on his way to get his diploma but he manages to regain his balance. He grins and gets his picture taken, and then he's off the stage and rushing down to the group. 

Everyone gets their diploma. It's honestly one of the best days ever.

When it's all over, Smitty comes back to give one final message. He runs a hand through his white hair, slipping on his 3D glasses as he looks down at the class. "I'm honored to be your Valedictorian. Let's all be successful so we can come back for a reunion and we'll all have awesome stories to tell."

He takes his cap and throws it into the air. The class follows and you burst out laughing as Evan's throw causes his hat to go straight down. Tyler's throw causes his to go flying across the crowd. "SHIT!" Tyler yells, laughing loudly. 

"WE GRADUATED!!" Craig yells above the roaring crowd. "LET'S GO OUTSIDE!!"

You shove your way past screaming students and crying parents. You just can't stop smiling and there's tears pricking the corner of your eye and it's a beautiful sight, really. When you had out to the parking lot, you cling onto your boyfriends and wipe a few tears away. "Thank you for a wonderful year," you choke out, holding onto them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Delly." They all respond, and you laugh until Craig smooches your cheek.

* * *

Your name is Craig and you've just graduated!! Holy shit!!

You pull away from Jon's cheek and roll your eyes out of love as he grins. "Sappy shit over, now I'm hungry." Jon complains. "We're going to a buffet right?"

"Yeah, we are." Evan laughs. "We're taking your truck, right Tyler?"

"Yep." Tyler pulls his keys out of his pants and jingles them. "After your parents take enough pictures, we'll go."

You frown unknowingly. Tyler's dad didn't make it to his own son's graduation. "Asshole," Jon growls, and you immediately nod in agreement.

Evan puts a comforting hand on your shoulder but he's silent; you know he's thinking the same thing. Tyler pauses and shrugs, looking down at the three of you with a small smile on his face. "I don't need him. I have you guys, remember? And apparently your parents too; I'm pretty sure Evan's mom adopted me in her heart."

"You're damn right I did!" Evan's mom yells from a distance. 

Evan sighs and puts his hand on his face. "Moooooom."

"If it makes you feel any better," Jon says with a serious look on his face, "I did the rap for Lose Control while I was walking to get my diploma and I have no shame."

You burst out laughing and you already know he's telling the truth. "Deadass? I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Thanks, babe."

"WOOOOO!!!" Marcel tackles the shit out of you; you wheeze and try to catch him. "MINI WE GRADUATED!!"

"WE DID!!" You yell, laughing as Scott piles on. Anthony goes for Tyler and they both scream as Tyler fails to catch him. 

Smitty comes waltzing out and John rushes to go meet him. Kryoz's many rings glint in the sunlight, but you swear his promise ring is the brightest one as he kisses the shit out of his boyfriend. "Smitters, that was amazing." John grins. "Love you too idiot."

Smitty laughs and heads on over to the squad with John by his side. "What's up you fuckin' buttercups, where we headed?"

"A buffet place!" Ryan says happily from where he's standing with Luke and Bryce. The former has already graduated due to his private school, and now he was free to do whatever he wanted. The pride and love that glows between the three of them makes you smile.

"Pictures!" Jon's mother comes rushing up with Evan's mom right behind her. Your dad, standing off to the side, smiles as you beckon him over. "Aren't you gonna take pictures too?" You ask, laughing. 

"Of my own son? Never." Your dad laughs, already taking out his phone. One of the moms shows him how to take good pictures while someone else takes a whole lot of group pics. You pose with your friends and boyfriends, making funny faces and laughing. On the last group picture, everyone jumps to try and get a perfect action shot. 

According to Evan's mom, the last picture she took is the best one, so you regroup with the squad and say your goodbyes to your parents. It's all kind of a blur, really. You kiss your mom's cheek, take a picture for your dad, and head off to Tyler's truck.

"LET'S GO FUCKERS!" Tyler yells, already starting the engine. "We got places to be!" 

You somehow get shotgun and Evan and Jon get into the backseat. Anthony joins the two of them, laughing as Tyler rips out of the parking lot and heads down the street. He cranks up the music and you sing at the top of your lungs with Jon and Anthony, feeling like you could die of happiness. 

The classic buffet where everyone goes is thankfully open. Several cars pull into the parking lot; you're first inside, already chipping in with everyone's money and getting lunch. "Graduation?" The waiter asks, smiling as all the grad students grin. "Yep!" Tyler says proudly. "Just graduated and proud."

"You guys can get a discount, you've been in here plenty of times and now you're all going to college." The waiter shakes his head. "Time flies. All of you know where the plates are, and we'll be by to get your used plates."

"Deal!" Evan says happily. One by one, your friends arrive and you all sit at a giant table. Everyone sets their stuff down and rushes off to grab food. You pile your plate full of fish, chicken, and other sides and you dig in, stuffing your face.

Lui makes his way back while juggling several drinks; pretty damn impressive. Tyler sits on your right and immediately shoves food into his mouth. You laugh, winking at your boyfriend and getting into another eating contest. 

It's been a wonderful day. You spend the next few hours eating and chatting with your friends, talking about college and plans for the future. "I'll be a stripper," Ryan suggests, and soda comes shooting out of Smitty's nose. 

And then, it's over. 

Tyler drops Anthony off at his house and heads to Evan's home, parking the car. He turns to you, Jon, and Evan. "So," he pauses, managing a soft smile. It's rare that Tyler is sappy, so when he is, y'all tend to listen. "What now?"

"What do you mean?" Evan asks. He furrows his eyebrows as Jon frowns. You narrow your eyes. "What're you saying?"

"Nothing bad!" Tyler says quickly. "We're gonna be hours away; Evan's the farthest out of all of us. I hope I'm right that we want to do long distance...?"

"Hell fucking yeah dude!" Jon exclaims. "None of us are going anywhere. We have FaceTime, Skype, Discord, and plenty of other shit! We're gonna be just fine."

"Yeah we are!" You grin. "We'll be fine, Tyler. That just means I'm gonna tackle the shit out of you when I get to see you again."

Tyler laughs loudly and smiles as Evan rolls his eyes. "Duh, idiot. I may be the farthest, but you bet your ass I'm driving to go pick all of you up and go eat or something." 

"I'm counting on it," you threaten. 

"Now let's go have a sleepover!" Jon announces. "I know where Evan keeps his popcorn and we can log into my Netflix account."

"Netflix and chill?" Tyler immediately asks. "I would like to spoon someone."

"ME!" You shoot your hand into the air. "I volunteer!"

"Well, guess that's settled then." Evan laughs. "One amazing poly group watching movies and eating popcorn. Love you guys."

"We love you too," everyone says in unison. 

Thirty minutes later, you're curled up with Tyler and sitting next to Evan and Jon watching movies. This is the life; you're happy, you're loved, and goddamn you're ready to spend the rest of your life with these idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to admit it but I was totally thinking about having them get into a car accident right after craig says "you could die of happiness" I was SO TEMPTED
> 
> anyways next chapter is the last one and it's been fun working on this and I have way too many stories planned rn


	15. the aftermath of it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone so so much for being on this journey with me!!!! this was an absolute BLAST to write and so far, this has been my biggest story!! 
> 
> a sort of epilogue that ties up some loose ends. ;)

If you were actually concentrating on your work, you probably would've been able to finish it, but alas your boyfriends come first and none of them have texted back yet.

Behind you, your roommate laughs and grabs his jacket, ready to leave. "MIA again? What were they doing?"

You sigh and lean back in your chair, covering your face as your phone stays silent. "Craig was making coffee, Evan was playing guitar, and Jon...I don't even know, honestly."

Your roommate shrugs and gives you a peace sign, heading out the door. "Good luck dude, I'll see you later! Keep me updated."

You wave and turn your attention back to your phone as he closes the door.

Your name is Tyler and where the HELL are your boyfriends?

Freshman year of college was an experience so far. Everyone went to college in-state, with the exception of Smitty, John, and Nogla. You still weren't really sure if Lui and Nogla had ended up dating, but the two partners-in-crime always talked over the phone and stayed in constant touch.

You look at the last text in the boyfriend group chat ( Evan: del I'm gonna fight you // Jon: TRY ME BITCH ) and sigh under your breath.

This was...annoying. 

This was supposed to be the night y'all FaceTimed and hung out. It was supposed to be movie night and stream it from several laptops, and...whatever. Your research paper lies discarded off to the side as you slam your head onto your desk. You haven't seen them in about a month and a half. 

Marcel and Scotty decided to take a year off and travel the world. Every once in a while they'll send everyone a picture of where they've been; the last one was from Australia, where Marcel was sneaking a giant spider into Scotty's bed for revenge after Scott had "accidentally" shoved Marcel through a giant field of cobwebs.

According to Jon, Luke and his boyfriends moved into their own apartment for college. Bryce was "extremely excited" with the two of them and was happy to start his new life with them. Ryan even adopted a dog and named him Buddy; they all settled in nicely and they couldn't be happier.

You hadn't heard from Anthony in a while, but last you heard, he was happily dating a girl named Melina. They both seemed really happy and the entire group gave their blessing.

The last duo was Brian and Brock. You check some other group chat, grinning as you read Brian's messages. 

Brian: Might be offline for a while, headed to Ireland with Brocky 

Brian: There's shite Internet in the countryside 

Evan: sooooo.... 

Brian: NO 

Brian: DONT U DARE 

Evan: ;) 

Nogla: ur mcdonalds wifi lmao 

Brian: Asshole >:( 

Brock: I'm excited! I've never been before. 

Nogla: youll enjoy it its nice out there 

Brock: :D 

You keep scrolling. You had popped in and asked if they were a couple; despite Brock's stammering and Brian's attempt to change the subject, you still didn't know! Maybe you'll ask Evan, he was always better at getting stuff out of the main mom friend.

Still no new messages. 

You get up and head to the mini fridge, sighing as you open it and grab a soda. You would've been tempted with a beer but it wasn't one of those nights...yet. 

Right before you go grab the remote or decide to head out to the lounge, your phone rings, and you nearly spill your drink as you lunge for it. You eagerly unlock the phone but your excitement dies away when you see it's just a Snapchat notification. 

It's from an earlier post, where you had posted a selfie of you looking bored with the caption _'wish I was with my losers'_. Craig screenshotted it, which makes you frown. Your poly group had each other passwords so you would wake up and find hilarious selfies in your memories. 

The group chat buzzes.

Jon: Im sure glad u came to fight me 

Evan: <3 

Craig: I'm glad u guys came to get me as a ref! how nice, love y'all 

Your eyebrows furrow. "What the fuck?"

Tyler: ??? 

Craig: hi babe! 

Tyler: uh...what? 

Jon: he hasn't guessed yet? coolio 

Evan: babe C'MOOOONNN 

You hear a faint honk somewhere, and your mouth slowly falls open.

Tyler: you fucking didn't 

Evan: surprise! let's go! 

You snatch your phone, jacket, wallet, and even your phone charger as you grin. You scribble out a note for your roommate; you had zero idea when you were coming home, and you were perfectly happy about that.

The door shuts behind you as you hurry outside, already smiling as you spot Evan's car in the parking lot with Jon and Craig in the backseat. "GET IN, ASSHOLE." Craig hollers at the top of his lungs.

You hustle over and leap into shotgun, listening to Jon yell in your ear and Craig screech and Evan laugh loudly. "Did you guys just drive here to surprise me?" You ask, making them all laugh even harder. 

"Duh!" Evan giggles, brown eyes sparkling. "I made you guys a promise, didn't I?"

"Love yoooouuuu," Craig coos, reaching forward to kiss you. You laugh and kiss him back, squawking as Evan reverses and throws you off balance. "We've got places to be!" Evan says excitedly. "Movies to watch, popcorn to eat, making out to do!"

"Well shit, sign me the fuck up." You remark. "I won't be back till tomorrow right?"

"NOPE!" They all shout in unison. 

You laugh, crank up the music, and head off into the night with the loves of your life by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see y'all next time! <33
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOVE Y'ALL

**Author's Note:**

> I watched evan's 17 hour GTA V montage and like...evan and tyler are such moirails and evan and delirious are kismesis
> 
> y'all can fight me okay this is 100% canon for their characters
> 
> oh yeah: irish bitch is brian, irish bitch #2 is nogla, early bird is brock, fuccboi is marcel, and monkey boi is lui. I was too lazy to use their gamer tags bc I ain't like that lmao


End file.
